KH2:The True Leader
by AruaPearl44
Summary: After the Sinnoh league, Ash is on another adventure. But Organization XII is plotting against Ash and his demons, and the plans aren't good. Sora and Ash will learn more than they want about Organization XIII on this. Please RXR. Plot changed a bit.
1. Ch 1 The Deal

Ch. 1 The Deal

Ash and Sinnoh friends have decided to help a play group after some of their players got sick. Ash and Dawn have already concurred the Sinnoh grand festal and League, so they thought the play would be fun.

"I'm gonna be a mighty King so enemies beware." Ash sang. He was wearing stage make-up that made him look like a Shinx. (If you don't know this song or anime then you've been living under a rock. I've always wanted to say that.) "Well I've never seen a King or Best with quiet so little hair." Brock said, with some make-up and probes he looked like a Murkrow. "I'm going to be the main event like no King has before. I'm brushing up. I'm looking down. I'm working on my roar." Ash roared. "And thus far an uninspiring King." Brock sang. "Oh I just can't wait to be King." Ash sang. "You've got a long way to go. If you think." Brock said.

"No one telling do this." Ash sang. "Well when I said that." Brock said. "No one saying be there." Dawn sang, she too looked like a Shinx. "What?" Brock said. "Nobody saying stop that." Ash sang. "Nobody saying see here." Dawn and Ash sang. "Now see here." Brock complained. "We go running round all day." Dawn said as they ran to the right side of the stage. "Well that's defiantly out of the question." Brock said. Dawn turned to the audience. "Free to do it all my Way." Ash sang as he turned to the crowd.

"I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart." Brock sang. "Kings don't need advice from little Murkrows for a start." Ash sang a little bratty. "If this is where the moneky is heading count me out." Brock sang. "Out of service, out of Sinnoh. I wouldn't hang about." Then he ran to Ash and Dawn. They ran away. "This child is getting out of wing." "Oh I just can't wait to be king." Ash sang. Music played as the background changed.

Then the scenery changed back to the first one. "Everybody look left." Ash sang. The extras ran left while stampeding on Brock. "Everybody look right." Ash the extras went left and tramped Brock along the way. "Everywhere you see, I'm standing spotlight." Ash sang. "No yet." Brock protested. "Everybody knows the proficiency. It's sender on the bird on it's wigs. It's going to be King Simba's finest thing." The extras sang then they formed a human pyramid. Ash and Dawn were on the top. "Oh I just can't wait to be King." They sang. "Oh I just can't wait to be King."

Then the pyramid began to fall apart. "Oh I just can't WAIT to be King!" Ash sang as the pyramid fell apart. After words a big guy fell on Brock. "Could you get off of me." Brock said. "Simba! Nala! Oh dear." Then the curtain fell.

Backstage Ash heard a chat.

"What do you mean he got the Bedrock flu?" The director said in fear. (The flu is from the Flintstones.) "That's just that, he can't be in the play." An agent said. "But he was playing the role of Scar. And his number is coming up." The director said then he notice Ash. "You! you can do it, you can play the role of Scar." The director said. "Wait. Isn't he also playing Simba. So it would be impossible for him to do it." The agent said. "Don't worry. I'll do something about it." Ash said evilly.

In the crowd.

"Gawh. Why did I come to this?" A big, black, fat cat like creature in armor, who was named Pete, asked. Then he remember that he felt a strange dark fores like the magic of Maleficent was in this world while he was on his way to Twilight Town. "Wounder where that evil presence went?" Pete wondered. Then he felt it again. "Attention, the play will continue. Please get back in your seats, please get back to your seats." Said a voice then the crowd grew. Once all the seats were full the curtain rose.

Ash and Dawn entered from stage right, on stage left was a giant skull. "Nala, I told you my plan would work." Ash said. "That's because I made it." Dawn said. "Well I pulled it off." Ash said. "With my help." Dawn said. Then they reached the skull. "Doesn't this place scare you?" Dawn asked. "Ha. I laugh at danger. Hahahaha." Ash laughed. Then Team Rocket laughed as they entered stage left. They had Mightyana paint on them. (How Team Rocket got a part in the play is a mystery I'm not going to go into.) "Hey look some fresh meat." Jessie said. "You know it's bad for the future King to not be in his territory." James said. "What do you think Ed?" Jessie asked Meowth. It just laughed, which made Jessie irritated. So she shake him while Ash and Dawn left stage right. "Hey guys, did we call for our meal to go?" James asked. "Why?" Jessie asked after she stopped shaking Meowth. "Cause there it goes." James said. Then they went after them. Then the curtain fall.

The curtain opened to show a wall on right stage. Dawn and Ash entered stage left while being fallowed by Team Rocket. They stopped at the wall. "It's dinner time." James said. Ash tried to roar. Team Rocket laughed at it. "Was that a roar?" Jessie asked. Then Ash roared at the same time as a guy wearing Luxray paint roared. He entered stage left. Team Rocket turned around. "Oh! This is your kid." James said. "We didn't know." Jessie said. "Ed?" Jessie and James asked. The cat Pokemon nodded yes. The guy playing Mufassa roared again. Team Rocket ran away. (I'm going to call him Mufassa from now until the play is over, then we don't care about him any more.)

"Thanks Da.." Ash began to say. "Didn't I say stay away from this place." Mufassa said. "Yeah but I wanted to be as brave as you." Ash said. "I'm only brave when I have to. Right now I was scared." The guy said. "How come?" The Pokemon trainer asked. "I was scared that I would lose you." The lead actor said. They left as the curtain began to close.

After a few minutes the curtain reopened. The background was all starry. "Zazoo, take Nala home. I'm going to talk with my son." Mufassa said. Brock took Dawn to stage right. Then Ash and Mufassa laid down on the stage. "Our time is like the sun. Mine will set soon and your time as king will rise." Mufassa said. "But what do I do, I'll be alone with no one to teach me." Ash said. "Look at the stars, they are all kings of the past. Soon I'll be with them. Remember, I'll be with you even if I'm not physically here." Mufassa said. "I'll always be there for you." Then the curtain closed.

After 6 minutes, the curtain opened. The Background was gloomy and green. Team Rocket was already on the stage. "What's with those Luxrays?" James asked. "They're hot-heads." Jessie said. "Jerks." "Have super egos." James said. "And man are they ugly." James and Jessie said then laughed. Ash entered stage right, but he looked just like himself, no make up, no nothing, which made the director angry.

In the crowd, Pete and other people notice that they changed players for Scar, but Pete was the only one to notice the new Scar was giving off the evil presence he felt earlier. 'That kid was giving off the presence. Go figure, but why wasn't he giving it off when he was playing the kid?' Pete though, and when Pete thinks it's really rare.

Back on stage. "Oh Scar, it's you." Jessie said. "Yeah we thought you were someone important like Mufassa." James said. Jessie shivered. "Oh say that again." She said. "Mufassa, Mufassa, Mufassa." James said. Then they all laughed while Ash got more ticked off by the second. "Hey Scar did you changed your look?" James asked.

"Silence!" Ash yelled. "If you did your jobs right I wouldn't be so angry. And, oh, here's your lunch, it was practically child's play to get it." Then he throw down a catering plate full of real food to the trio. They chowed down.

Off stage.

"What is he doing? He suppose to give them the cardboard meat." The director said to Brock. "And what happened to his make-up we put on earlier? We had to struggle to get it on him." "I don't know." Brock replied.

Back on stage.

"You know, he wasn't alone. What are you going to do? Kill Mufassa." James suggested as he chowed down. Ash smiled evilly. "Exactly." Ash said. Then the music began to play. Ash began to walk towards Team Rocket.

"I know that your powers recorded, are as wet as a Mamoswine's backside. But thick as you are, Pay attention. My words are a matter of pride." Ash sang, this scared everybody. Then Ash walked behind Meowth. "It's clear from your vagent expressions, the lights aren't all up stairs." Ash sang. He walk towards Jessie and James. They got scared. "But we're talking Kings and secretions. Even You can't be caught unaware." Ash sang while Jessie and James sat on two spouts that spouted out of nowhere, which launched them sky high.

"So be prepare for the chance of a life time. Be prepare for sensational news." Ash sang as he walked up to the front part of the stage. "A shinning new era is tip-toeing nearer." Ash sang. "And where do we feature?" Jessie asked after she came back down. "Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sorted but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my does. And injustice delivery squared. Be prepared." Ash sang. The crowd got more scared.

"Yeah, we'll be prepared. For what?" James asked. "For the death of the king!" Ash yelled. "What, is he is sick?" James asked. "No we're going to kill him. Simba, too." Ash said. "Yeah who needs a king." James said. "No king. No king. Lalalalala." Meowth and Jessie sang. "Idiots! There will be a king!" Ash yelled. "But you said... " James began to say. "I will be king. Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again." Ash said. "Yeah. Long live the king. Long live the king." Team Rocket cheered. "At long last we'll be directed by a king we all time adore." They sang.

"Though you do curtain duty on board." Ash sang. Then he formed treasures of all kinds. "The future is liturgy with prizes. Of all you can adore. But the point I am enthusing..." The treasures disappeared while Ash walked over to the trio. Then he yelled in their faces, which sent them flying. "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Then a piller began to rise under Ash's feet. "So prepare for the cool of the century. Be prepare for the murkiness sum." Ash sang while the piller grew. "Midwicket planing. The caves of denial. So I will be King, underspent, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes my teeth and impishness are pare. Be prepare." The piller stopped growing. You could still see Ash from the back of the crow, which was diminishing because people were getting pee their pants scared.

"Yes our teeth and impishness are pared." Team Rocket sang. "Be prepared. (Evil laugh.)" Ash sang. Then the curtain closed. By now Pete was the only one in the stadium. He was in awe.

Behind the curtain Ash fell backwards, off the piller, but Dawn and Brock were able to caught him. The piller clasped when he was caught. Ash woke up a bit later and asked. "Is it time for my role?" "Actually..." Dawn said.

With Pete.

"Wow. What power. I bet it's more powerful that Maleficent." Pete said. "And I bet he'll become the worlds most powerful Heartless. But how will I get him to be alone?" Then he began to ponder.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that." Ash said. "We still can't believe it." Brock said. "We should go before we cause more trouble." "More trouble. I'd say you three have ruined the show. You can't help out in show business with me ever again." The director said. Then he and the cast left. "We should go too." Dawn said. Then Ash notice Pete. "Hey there's someone still here. I'm going to tell him to leave. I'll meet you guys up outside." Ash said then he walked to the black cat.

"Sir." Ash said when he reached the fat cat. "Huh?" Was the reply. "You have to leave." Ash said. "Not without you." Pete said. He got up from his seat. "Heartless!" Then small black creatures with bright yellow eyes appeared. Ash's head suddenly began to hurt so he held his head with one hand. "Heartless attack." Pete commanded. Ash released his head and formed a Keyblade. Ash then slashed through all of them. They all died when that happened. Pete fell backwards from the shock. He got up while he said. "You have a Keyblade. Well, how am I going to turn you into a Heartless if you have that?" Pete asked. Then Ash began to laugh. The Keyblade disappeared.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked. "Your scam. It's so primitive that it's funny. Hey you know what, I'll help you. But I'll need to stay this way." Ash said. "I bet your boss is away. So I'll help you with somethings until she returns." "How do you know I have a boss and how do you know it's a she?" Pete asked. "One:You're too stupid to do this on your own. Two: Besides Adsem, who I know is dead, Maleficent is the only intelligent person who can control the Heartless. And Three: I use to teach her." Ash said.

Once he heard that he began to gravel. "Oh Master Ash, please excuse my behavior. I didn't know it was you. And now that I look at you again, you do fit the image Maleficent described to me about her training." Pete said. "But I thought that the Ash that taught Maleficent would be really old, but your just a little kid." Ash hit Pete on the head. Ash must have been really angry. "I'm a teenager, not a kid. And I'm like this because I'm immortal and can never age, and my brother trapped me in this body." Ash said. "I didn't know you had a brother. What's his name?" Pete asked. "His name is not to be mention to People that don't come from this world." Ash said. "So you came from this world." Pete questioned. "Yeah." Ash said then he heard something.

"Ash! Ash are you done now?" Dawn's voice asked. "Who's that?" Pete asked. "She's a girl I'm traveling with while I'm in this body. When she comes, just follow my lead." Ash said. Then Dawn came in. She was all alone when she came in. "Ash what are you still doing here? And shouldn't he be gone." Dawn said. "I was talking to him. He was so impressed with my singing as such that he wanted my help. He said he wanted me to go to Twilight Town to help him out with some stuff. Right Pete?" Ash asked. He was so cool and collected like he was telling the truth. "Yeah." Pete agreed. "No need to worry Dawn. I'll be outside with you and the others once I'm done with this." Ash said. Dawn nodded and then left.

"Wow, that was some good lieing." Pete said. "Thanks. I'm a natural." Ash said. "But how'd you know I'm heading to Twilight Town and my name?" Pete asked. "You're plans and name tag are hanging out of your pockets." Ash said. Pete then shoved the items deeper into his pockets. "I'll met you at the magic tower." Ash said. "But how are you going to get there, it's in another world." Pete said. "No need to worry. I'm connected." Ash said then an old looking card appear in his right hand. There were numbers on the card that looked like a phone number. On the back was a strange symbol. Pete saw the symbol and said. "You're part of the Organization. So that means.." Pete said. Then Ash smacked him. "Of you don't want to be dead. Don't say that word I'm not that. I'm a legendary. And I don't want you to say that word to describe me ever."Ash said. "Okay. Okay." Pete said. Then Ash left. "That Nobody has anger issues." Pete said. "But how did he get that way in the first place?"

With Ash.

"Hey guys." Ash said after he exited the theater. His Pikachu climbed up his back to his shoulders while his friends said hi. "I've heard what you said to Dawn and I don't know how your going to get there." Brock said. "Don't worry, I'll call my old friends." Ash said, then he headed to a Pokemon center. "Old friends?" They asked themselves then ran after Ash.

**Aura: What is Ash up to and why is he acting strange all of a reason?**

**Aura: How come the heartless haven't fond Ash world yet, it's easy pray.**

**Aura: How come Pete called him a Nobody while Ash said he was a legend.**

**Aura: Who are Ash's old friends?**

**Aura: Ugh, so many questions. Well, most of them will be answered in the next chapter. **

**Aura: I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts.  
**

**Aura: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	2. Ch 2 Old Friends

Ch. 2 Old Friends

**This is epidemically after chapter 1.**

_Words- _**Flash back/ Dream.**

**Hope you like it.**

When they caught up to him, Dawn asked. "So who's your old friends?" "Their a group I hanged around in my childhood before I met Gary. I was the leader and we called ourselves Organization XII." Ash said. "But they all moved away when I was 5. I've tried to get my mom to let me vist them. But she said she didn't like them so she wasn't going to let me visit them." "Ash why haven't you visit them now?" Brock said. "They live so far away. I don't have the power to get there. And I don't have the power to get to Twilight Town." Ash said.

Dawn, Brock, and their Pokemon looked at Ash funny. "Power?" Dawn questioned. "When I said power I meant money. Plane tickets are expensive. Even with our money now, I still can't get a plane to those places." Ash explained. "There's a Pokemon center. I'll call my friends to pick me up." Ash pointed out.

They were about to enter the center when Ash remembered something. "Guys wait. I have something to tell you." Ash said. They stopped. "My group has special names have, but don't worry their not hard to remember." "We're listening." Brock said. "We'd mixed our letters in our names up and add an x to them. My codename is Xhas." Ash said. (I'm not changing the name because I like it better than shax or any other name you come up with.)

Then they went inside. Ash walked over to the phones. He punched in the numbers, then the Organization XII logo came up.

After a few minutes a spiky red head with blue tear drop marks under his left eye in a black hood picked up the phone. "Xhas. Is that you?" The red head asked. "Yeah it's me Axel. And these are my friends: Dawn, her Piplup, Brock, and my best friend, Pikachu." Ash said while pointing out who's who."How's the old gang." Then Axel looked sad. "Zexion, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Marluxia are dead. Larxene was the only one that wasn't a traitor. Not to mention, Roxas has ran off. I was able to ketch up to him but he didn't remember me or our organization." Axel said.

"So why are you calling?" The red head asked. "I need a ride to Twilight Town. So I thought my old friends could drop me off there." Ash said. "Sure, I'll take you. Besides Roxas is there too." Axel said. "I'll pick up you and your friends outside, tomorrow at 11:00 am." "Actually it will be just me." Ash said. "Okay just you. Bye." Axel said. "Bye and say hi for me to the rest of the gang." Then the screen went blank. Ash hung up. "Ash, why are you not letting us join you?" Dawn asked. "Because I don't want you guys to be distracted from your dreams. And besides, Pikachu will be with me." Ash said.

"We should go to bed. We'll have a rouge day tomorrow." Ash said. The they did.

Later that night. 'Man I can't believe I took control of this body for so long. I still amazed that that idiot Pete confused Ash enough for me to control. But why is his name Ash, too? Better sleep on it. Besides tomorrow is going to be a long day.' Ash thought. Then he dreamed of how he was inprision.

_Ash is wearing a black robe while he stand in a white room with radiantly tall chairs. People, or should I say Nobodies, in hoods like Ash's were siting in the chairs except one that had the number I on it. "Sir, why are you leaving?" N. IV asked. "I have some family matter to deal with on my world. Until I return, Xehanort will be in charge." Ash said, the he entered a black portal. While he was still in the portal he began to change shape. After a while he exited the portal. And wozzers he now looked like a giant black dragon Pokemon, known as Giratina in original form, with the Heartless symbol on his chest. _(A/N: This is his original form except for the symbol part).

_He was in another white room except it had good energy in it and there was a throne at the edge. On the throne was a giant white dragon, known as Arceus, that almost blended with the room. _(This is before Arceus gets angry at humanity.)_ "Why are you here?" The creature asked. "I'm here to show you I'm the greater twin." The black dragon said. "That and I want revenge for you sealing up my son's soul." _(For people that are wondering about that. The king of Pokelantic is the son the Giratina Ash is talking about.) (To learn what happen to you need to read The Family Tree. Which I'm writing.)

_Then he used Dragon claw but it was blocked by a shield. Next Arceus used Draco Metro but Ash used his shield to block it. "This is going nowhere. How are we suppose to prove our strength if our shields keep blocking our moves?" Arceus asked. "I have an idea." The part heartless, part legendary, part demon, and part Nobody said. _(Do to stuff I'm going to say a little later. This Ash has put blood and DNA of that stuff into his own to make him stronger. Nuts right?) _Then he turned into the Ash figure from earlier. It was much smaller than the Dragon form he was using. "Brother, turn into your human form, it's part of my plan." Ash said. "Okay." Arceus said then he turned into a white hair version of Drew from the anime. _(This is also part of the story The Family Tree.)

_"Catch." Ash said as he throw a ball at Acreus. He caught it. "What does this do?" Arceus questioned the red and white ball. "Press the button, it'll release one of your magical creatures." Ash said. Then a field appeared. Ash jump back wards and landed on the opposite rectangle._

_Arceus pressed the button on the ball and a green plant with a red and blue rose hands appeared. "Pikachu I choose you." Ash called out while a yellow mouse formed form his aura. The lightning mouse ran onto the field. "This is a one on one battle. Each creature is is the same level so you won't have to train it. If I win, you drop your barriers and I destroy you. If you win can do whatever you want with me." Ash said surged. "Okay." Arceus agreed, knowing he has the advantage._

_"Roselia use bullet bullet." Arceus command. The rose Pokemon pointed it's flower hands at Pikachu then shot seeds. "Dodge with quick attack." Ash yelled. Pikachu dodged the seeds and hit Roselia. "Roselia use Solar Beam." Arceus said. Roselia warmed up the beam. "Pikachu use Volt tackle!" Ash command, he was steaming with rage. Pikachu ran while yellow aura surrounded it. The solar beam finished warming up so Arceus took his chance. "Fire." Arceus called. The beam hit Pikachu before Pikachu could hit Roselia. Pikachu flew back and landed in front of Ash. It tried to get up but it fell back down. _

_"Pikachu can't continue so I win." Acreus said then Pikachu and Roselia disappeared. Ash was in total shock. "But how?" Ash wondered. "Because the light here increases the speed and power of fire moves." Arceus said. "It acts like an all time Sunny days."_

_"So what are you going to do to me? Trap my soul like my son or kill me?" Ash asked after a great amount of silence. "No. I'm not heartless like you. I want my brother I had when I was little. So I'm going to trap you in your great-grand child, and give him the personality you had when we were kids." Arceus said. _(This Ash use to be exactly like the Ash we all know, before he turned evil. And to learn about that you have to read The Family Tree.)

_"You mean that kid I kept seeing in my future sights was.." Ash said. "Yes, you in your new life." Arceus said. "No. No. No, you can't do that to me." Ash pleaded. "It's too late, your already in the circle now." Arceus said. Ash looked down and saw he was in a circle where the trainer box should be._

_At the quarter marks were large white pillers pointing in North, South, East, and West. The north piller had Manaphy and May hugging on it. The east piller had all the Legendary and him, in human form: Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Max, Gary, Richie, Nando, Morrison, Kenny, Zoey, Drew, Harley, Soledad, Delia, Marina and Jimmy. _(Ash doesn't know Marina or Jimmy. Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't.) _The south piller had Sora, Donald and Goofy on it. And the west piller had Kagome, Rosette, and Lina Inverse on it._

_"I hate you and your scams." Ash yelled. "But why do you hate me?" Arceus asked. "Because you can do this and more, and people praise and admire you. I do a lot of stuff and people don't even care. I've always felt like second fiddle that's why I hate you." Ash said.(Well now you know why this Ash hates Arceus.) "I hate you even more because your doing this to me."_

_Then the circle's pillers began to light up. "I swear, once I'm freed I'll destory you abd get Kingdom Hearts that way people will finally respect the work I've done." Ash yelled. "Oh Ash." Arceus said sadly. Then the entire spell circle light up. Ash yelled in pain as that happen. His vison began to blur then, once his vison was all gone, he heard a female voice. "I'm sorry Ash." Then he blacked out._

**That's very deep for me. I didn't know I did that.**

**Hope you liked it. And I hope you will like Family Tree. It will solve the questions you have.**

**Action and songs in the next one.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	3. Ch 3 Dreams and Battles

Ch. 3 Dreams and Battles

**Sorry for the delay. And the bad spelling or grammar.**

**I forgot to add this to the last chapter. It explains the picture with all the Legendary. I also added some more people because their are a lot of legendary. Arceus= Drew. Articuno= Dawn. Kyorge= May. Lugia= Misty. Uxie= Brock. Jarachi= Max. Regirock= Gary. (poor Gary. lol.) Groundon= Richie. Entei= Kenny. Manaphy= Nando. Moltres= Morrison. Suicune= Zoey. Heatran= Harley. Ho-ho= Delia. Palkia= Marina. Dialga= Jimmy. Mew= Yellow. Regice= Wallace. Registeel= Hunter J(She's as crazy as Registeel.) Mewtwo= Prof. Young. He wasn't born yet so he's not there. Rayquaza= Ruby. Giratina Ash=Ash. The current Giratina= Leaf. Mesprit= Lily. (The magician.) Azelf= Daisy.(Misty's sister.) Cresselia= Soledad. (She's crazy.) Darkrai= Paul. Zapdoes= Cassidy. Latios= James.(This is before he dies.) Latias= Jessie. Raikou= Barry. Celebi= Lyra. Shaymin= Annabel. Dexoys= Tracey. Regigigas= Brandon. (This part I'm going to keep.)**

Ash woke up in fear from the dream in ch. 2. He looked around to find out it was just a dream. He sighed then got out of bed while not waking up Pikachu. Ash walked to the baloney and formed a guitar with Aura. (He's still the other Ash from before. So you know.) He began to play it.

"Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead. Held up so high on such unbreakable threads." Ash sang about Drew and Acreus. "You were all the things I thought I knew, and I though we could be.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it. We lost it. Out of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending." Ash sang. He continued to play the guitar.

The next part was about Kagome and Misty."You got your dum friends and know what they say. Well to tell that I'm different. But so are they. But they don't know me do they even know you. All the things you hide from me. All the sh*t that you do. All the sh*t that you do. You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, suppose to be but we lost it. We lost it. Out of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending.

The next part is about Drew, Misty, Arceus and Kagome. "Thanks for being there. Thanks for acting like you care and making me feel like I was the only one."Ash sang. (The rest of the gang is still asleep.) "Thanks for what we had and all. Thanks for watching as I fall, and letting me know we were done!

"He was everything, everything that I wanted." Ash sang soft. Then he sang load. "We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it. We lost it. Out of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending." Then he stopped playing a few minutes later.

He took a deep breath then exhaled. Then he looked back to his other self's friends to see they were still asleep. So he decided to go back to bed. Now he was dreaming songs.

(Dream world.)

Song 1: Nobody Home. Featuring Ash and May. Song 2:Crush on you, sounds like this.(Tata Young Version.) Featuring Ash, Dawn, and Misty. Song 3:Let go. Featuring Ash, Dawn, Dark Ash, Misty, and Paul. Song 4: Time of Dieing. Featuring Ash, Dawn, Misty, Drew, May, and Paul. Song 5: Not wanting you. MusicandHeartbreak style. Featuring Ash and Dawn. Song 6: Kryptonite. Featuring Dawn, Ash, May, Drew, Misty, and Paul.

Then Ash woke up.

(Real world.)

Ash woke up to see Dawn shaking him. "Good morning sleepy head." Dawn said. "Today we met your friend Axel." Ash got up and put his clothes on; Dawn looked away when he did. Then they left the room.

"So, how come you never talked about your gang before?" Dawn asked him. "Well I've too busy worrying about becoming a master that they never came on my mind." Ash lied. (This is the same Ash from before. No, not the Ash we all know.) "Oh look, the mess hall. They reached the mess hall and had breakfast.

"Ash, why are you going for thirds?" Brock asked when he notice his friend getting up. Ash stopped. "I have a weird feeling that something will happen that will take up a lot of energy." He replied. "Ash that sounds crazy." Dawn said.

After he had his forth meal he said to his other self's friends. "I need to call my mom. So she won't worry while I help Pete." Ash then walked to the video phones.

After a quick call, Ash and friends were waiting outside the center. Then a dark portal appeared, Axel walked out of the portal. "Hey Xhas. It's good to see you in the flesh." Axel said. "You too." Ash replied. "Hey after your done with this Pete. Why don't you come back to the organization?" Axel asked. "I'll think about it." Ash said.

Pikachu hanged onto it's master while he entered the dark portal with Axel. Dawn ran after him. Then the portal closed up. A bit after the portal closed, Brock said to Piplup. (I decided to leave them there.) "I hope they'll be alright." "Pip." The penguin Pokemon agreed.

(In the portal.)

Ash and Axel were flying through a big, black tube of darkness when Ash notice Dawn. She was beaten and bused. "Grab my hand." Ash yelled. Dawn did and began to heal. But healing and protecting Dawn and Pikachu from the darkness tired Ash out. Then he fell asleep.

Do to Dawn's inspected appearance the tunnel collapsed and everyone was separated to different parts of Twilight Town. Axel was sent to the virtual Twilight Town, where Roxas was. (I'm not going to involve that part.)

(In Ash's dream world while all of that was happening.)

Ash was falling until he hit face first on a very sturdy, circular shaped, glass floor. The floor design had a triangle design with Dialga, the ruler of time. Palkia, the ruler of space. And Giratina, the ruler of the reverse dimension, at the corners of the triangle. In the middle was Arces, the Alpha Pokemon and the creator of the Pokemon world and it's dimensions.

Ash got up and checked his pockets to only find his Pokedex. He looked to find that he didn't have any Pokemon. His backpack was also missing. 'Where am I?" Ash thought. 'And where's my friends and stuff?' (It's the Ash we all know and love.) He hold his head. 'I can't remember anything after I met those... what did that fat guy say... Heartless. Well there was that dream but I don't know if it meant anything.' Ash thought. (He's talking about the dream with Arceus with it. Not the song dream.) 'It was pretty weird. Me and Arceus. Brothers? Twin Brothers? Nah. I had to be a dream.'

"Don't be afraid." A female voice said. Ash looked around to find the voice. "I am here to help you." She said. "Who are you and where are you?" Ash asked. "I am Nomin`e. And I'm in a different room." She said. "Why am I here?" He asked. "To train." She replied. "But I have no Pokemon with me." He complained. "You'll be training your self. Now you must pick one." The heavenly voice said.

Then three pillers, medium height, rose form the corners of the triangle. Each had a weapon like deal. The Dialga piller had a shield on it. The Palkia piller had a magic wound on it. And the Giratina piller had a sword on it. He looked at them then walked over to the Dialga piller. He grabbed it then the girl's voice said. "The defense shield. Power of the Guardian: Kindness to aid friends: the shield to rebel all. Do you accept this power?" He shocked his head no quickly then released the shield.

Then he walked to the Palkia piller. When he grabbed it he felt a bit magical. "The magic staff. Power of the Mystic: Inner strength: The staff of wonder and ruin. Do you accept this power?" Nomin`e asked. "If this cause ruin then no." Ash said. Then he released it. 'I hope the sword has a better offer than the other two.' Ash thought as he walked over to the Giratina piller.

He grabbed the sword. "Sword of power. Power of the warrior: Invincibly Courage: The sword of terrible destruction. Do you accept this power?" She asked. He nodded yes. Then the pillers sank while the weapons that aren't in Ash's hands disappeared.

Then the floor began to creak. Suddenly the floor finally shattered and Ash fell down. After some time falling, Ash saw another platform and crashed into it. The platform had the Battle Pyramid on it. May, Max, Brock and Brandon were in chibi form and in front of the pyramid. Hoenn Ash was in the background, in chibi form and he looked evil. (Posse Ash. Anyone who is good at drawing chibis should draw this.)

Ash got up and looked around. Then the voice said. "You need to destroy the dark minions." Then heartless appeared, three of them to be pressie. Ash tried to check them with the Pokedex. 'No Pokemon detected.' It said. 'Okay so they aren't Pokemon.' Ash thought. Then he slashed them. After he did that they evaporated into black smoke and a heart like shape was released. 'Since when did I get good with swords. I never use them.' Ash thought. "Good, good. Your swordsmanship has reawaken." Nomin`e said. "So I already know this?" He asked. "That and more." She answered.

"Time for something more challenging." The female voice said. The four white creatures with zippers and sword like arms appeared. "What are they?" Ash asked, the he pulled out his Pokedex. 'No Pokemon detected.' It said again. That scared him.

Then the white things began to attack. Ash snapped out of it and blocked most of the attacks. A couple of attacks slashed up his jacket and shirt, and one hit his left cheek. It began to bleed which made Ash angry. He slashed two of the four. The white things turned into white smoke.

Then he slashed another white one. The last one was a bit harder. Ash was slashing away but it was blocking each attack. Good thing his blocking has gotten better in a short time or he'd be toast.

Then a strange feeling came to hime that he should slid around the creature. So he followed it, what did he have to lose. After he did that the creature became confused. So he took his shoot and slashed it.

Soon a white door appeared a few meters from him. "Go through the door." The voice said. Ash opened the door to find a very bright light. It was so bright he had to cover his eyes. Then he walked through the door. When the light faded enough for him to see, he removed his hands to see he was on another platform. The platform's design was May and Manaphy hugging.

He looked around then saw, at the northeast side of the circularity platform was a fleet of stairs that lead to more platforms. After taking a few steps towards the stairs, Heartless and the white creatures appeared. Ash ran to and up the stairs while he slashed the creatures. The platforms he ran across while he was fighting had a scan from each of the Pokemon movies or it was about the movies. When he reached the final platform, it had Lugia and the three legendary birds on it.

Ash slashed the last few creatures, then he sat down in exhaustion. "Man, that was exhausting." Ash said.(I just wrote that. Lol.) Then more came. 'Stop. Stop.' Ash thought as they came closer. He was exhausted of fighting those things. "Stop!" Ash yelled. Then the creatures stopped in an instance. Ash took his chance and slashed them. Strangely, fruit took their place. Ash ate them timidity. 'I wonder why they stopped when I said stop. I'll think about that later.' Ash though as he ate the fruit.

After he ate the last fruit the floor shattered, making Ash to fall down. Suddenly he crashed into a platform. This one had Mew and Mewtwo. (Who he knows.) But it looked like they were about to fight. (It's from the first movie. But Ash doesn't remember it.) He was on one end of the platform and on the other was a green and white creature. (A nobody. A nobody from a Pokemon.) It had green and white leaves all over it's body and it had two thorny vines for arms. It was the same height as Max. It's eyes were black and were the shape of an Ardmaldoes. And it's body looked like a cave man's shirt.

Ash got up, got out his Pokedex, and analyzed it. 'Type:Grass. Abilities: Overgrown and Boom boom. When grabbed will make the creature that grab it to exploded.' The little red machine said. 'So it's a Pokemon.' Ash thought.

"To defeat the creature you must befriend it." Nomin`e said. "Hi. Want to be friends?" Ash asked the creature, following the voice's advice. The creature came closer, then shot one of it's vines into Ash's right chest. The vine suddenly went back to the creature. Ash became super angry after that. "Ow!" He yelled. Then he ran and slashed like crazy. Ash jumped back when he got tired. Then the creature wobbled back up. It was weak but not dead. 'What does it take to kill this thing?' Ash asked himself. "Remember, you are suppose to befriend it not kill it." Nomin`e said. Ash then snapped out of his rage.

Then his right pocket began to glow. (His Pokedex is in his other pocket.) He searched again but this time he fond an average looking Pokeball. "Pokeball go." Ash yelled as he released the ball. Then it hit the grass type. The creature went inside the ball and it began to jiggle and blink for a few minutes. Then it stopped.

Ash walked over, grabs the ball, and held it high. "I caught whatever this is." Ash said proudly. He put the Pokeball away. Suddenly the floor began to creak. "Not again." He said. (Yes again. lol.) Then the floor shattered into a million pics. As he fell his wounds began to heal. 'What's happening to me?' He asked. "Your healing powers have reawaken. Now you don't have to worry about healing yourself." The female voice said. "Cool." Ash said. Then he crashed into another platform. This platform was differnt form the others. It has the first seen from his dream. And there was a strange warm light coming from above.

Ash was walking towards the light when suddenly the voice said. "The closer you are to the light. The larger your shadow becomes" Ash stops and looks at his shadow to see it was huge and it looked like a Giratina's. Suddenly it rose up. 'Oh crap.' Ash thought.

Then it form to be a giant Giratina with a heart shape hole in it's chest. "What is that?" Ash asked then he checked with his Pokedex. 'No data.' It said. (It's a Pokemon. The machine just doesn't have any data on it.) The Giratina roared, then blew a flamethrower at Ash. He was able to dodge it. But his pants got singed. "I don't care if your a Pokemon or my shadow, your going down." Ash yelled. (Oh no. Ash is in a blind rage. Everybody watch out.)

He took on step closer when suddenly he couldn't move. At the same time he began to rise up. Then the strange Giratina came closer. When it was pretty close, Ash had another reaction feeling, so he followed it and kicked the monster. It stumble backwards then fell of the platform. Ash was freed at that moment and landed softly. Suddenly the platform began to tip until it completely flipped over. Ash fell off at that instinct.

Then he noticed the Giratina was below him holding a giant Shadow ball. If he fell into it he would be doomed. Then he had another reaction feeling. So he threw his sword into the shadow ball. The ball exploded making the Pokemon fall. The sword came back to him quickly after the ball exploded. Suddenly several reactions came to him at an instant. Ash let go of the sword for a few minutes to launch several aura spheres.

Suddenly he noticed the platform they we're on earlier had appeared again and was closing in fast. He stopped, then crash into the platform. He got up quickly, ran towards the head of the creature, and slashed it a few times. Then he raised his sword high in a dagger way. But he couldn't deliver the final blow. 'Am I too weak to do it? Or strong enough to not to do it?' Ash asked himself. Then he notice the creature was turning back into a shadow with an angry expression on it's face.

Once that was over, the ground became dark. Just like quicksand the darkness began to swallow Ash up. He tried to struggle his way out but it only made things worse. 'I'm sorry, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock. I guess I won't see you guys again. And Dawn, if you hear me, I want to say I love you.' Ash thought before he was completely submerged in the darkness.

**Oh no, ASH!**

**What is going to happen next. Well you have to convince me to keep writing. My sister has convince me to do no more cross-overs. It's up to you to convince me to keep writing this one.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_ Peace**.


	4. Ch 4 Memories and Kidnaps

Ch. 4 Memories and Kidnaps

**I have decide by your votes and comments. I will continue writing this.**

**Wow. This chapter is longer than my last longest. I bet I can write an even longer one.**

(In Twilight Town.)

A black hair guy was rooming around the train section of the town when he saw a girl laying ageist a wall holding a yellow rat. He walked up to her. "Hello?" He asked. She didn't move but the mouse began to walk up. "(Yawn.) Ash are we at that Twilight Town yet?" The mouse asked. Still a little sleepy. The black hair boy backed up.

The mouse fully opened his eyes and saw a chubby black hair boy with funny looking clothes. "What'cha looking at?" Pikachu asked. "You can talk." The boy yelled. "You can understand me." The yellow mouse said. "Yes." The twelve-year old said. (I think he's twelve.) "That's so cool usually nobody can even understand me. Except for Ash." Pikachu said. "Who's Ash?" The boy asked. "He's my best friend." Pikachu replied. "Is he a creature like you?" "No. He's a human like you. And what do you mean creature? I'm a Pokemon. Haven't you ever seen a Pokemon before?" Pikachu asked his own question.

"No." The boy said. "Man. What region doesn't know about Pokemon?" Pikachu asked. "I don't think your in your own world." The guy said. "Why is that?" "Because we don't know about Pokemon, we don't have regions, and we have animals." The boy said. "That would explain things." Pikachu agreed.

"So who's your friend holding you?" The boy changed the subjected. Pikachu looked at the sleeping beauty. "Dawn! What are you doing here. Ash said you had to stay with the others. Are you even awake?" Pikachu asked. And the answer to that was no. "Let's take you guys to my groups secret hide out. She might wake up there." The boy said. "Then lets go." Pikachu yelled. The boy picked Dawn up and walked to the hide out while grumbling. "She's heavier than she looks."

At a shady corner of Twilight Town they entered a bet down room. "Here we are. And it looks like we beat Hayner and Olette to the hide-out." The chubby boy said. "And why was it good for you to beat us here?" A girlishly voice said. They turn around and saw a kid with wavy bland hair and a girl with brown hair. "Hayner and Olette your here." The chubby boy said. "Yes we're here and why do you have a girl around you?" Hayner, the wavy hair boy, asked.

"I fond this girl and this mouse near the train station. They look fine but the girl won't wake up." The boy said. "Pence why don't you put her on the couch. Maybe this thing can help." Hayner said. Pence did. Suddenly Pikachu had enough of the comments and yelled. "I'm not a thing my name is Pikachu. And I'm a Pokemon." "What's a Pokemon?" They asked. "They are magical creatures that can use the elements. I'm an electric mouse so I can create lightning." Pikachu said. "Wow that's amazing." Olette said. "If you can use lightning then shock her awake." Hayner said.

"Okay." Pikachu said then he shocked Dawn. She sprang up like a spring. "Oh Pikachu it's you. I'd thought Pachiricu got out of his Pokeball and shocked me." Dawn said. "Uh." They said. "Electric Squirrel." Pikachu said. "Wow. Pikachu you can talk." Dawn said in amazement. "Yeah. It must have happened while we were going through that tunnel." Pikachu said.

"Anyways why did you follow us? Ash said you shouldn't come." Pikachu said. "Yeah. Well, that Ash didn't feel like he was the real Ash." Dawn said. "How do you know? I'm Ash best friend." Pikachu asked. "Well during last night I had a dream where Ash was posse by an evil spirit and you use thunderbolt to cure him. I think you didn't get all of it and now the part that's left has taken over Ash." Dawn said. "That did happen when he was in the Kanto frontier. But when I was near Ash I did feel an evil presence, but it didn't feel like the King of Pokelantic. It felt darker, cold, and more like Ash. But it also was close the King's presence. And I kept getting that same presence whenever I was near Ash. It was just a lot lower than now." Pikachu said. Everybody looked at him.

"I just hope Ash is back to normal." Dawn said out of the blue.

(Down in the basement of the old mansion.)(You probably know where it is from other stories. If not, it's in the Twilight woods.)

Ash woke up to see he was in a hallway. 'It was all a dream but it seem so real.' Ash thought. He got up and saw something at the end of the hall. He walked over to see a dog-creature and a duck-creature in flower-like tubes. Ash checked his pockets and fond all the stuff that was missing in his dream was there and his back-pack was back. He got out his Pokedex. 'No Pokemon detected.' It said. He wasn't surprised by that because of the dream.

Then he notice two buttons on the pods. He pressed the button on the Dog-creatures tube and it began to open. Ash stepped back. When the pod was completely open, the creature stepped out and yawned. "Good morning." It said. "Uh, good morning." Ash said. The creature rubbed the sleep out of it's eyes and said. "Who are you?" "I'm Ash. I just woke you up." Ash said. "What are you?" "I'm Goofy." The Dog creature said.

"So, do you know where my friends are?" Goofy asked. "One is right next to you." Ash said. Goofy looked left and saw the duck-creature. "Donald!" He yelled. Then he pressed the button on the Duck's pod. The pod opened and the other creature woke up. After it cleaned the sleep out of it's eyes Goofy said. "Donald met our new friend Ash. Ash met Donald." "Hi." Ash said. "Hi." Donald said in a weird voice.

"You said you had friends. Who are the rest?" Ash asked. "Sora." They said. "So it's just one?" Ash asked. They nodded. "Then he might be over there." He said, pointing to the right to a short hall that lead to a door. "Then let's go." Donald said. Then he and Goofy walked to the door. "Wait up for me." Ash said. Then he caught up with them.

"Why are you following us?" Donald asked. "I want to tag along until I find my friends. I have a feeling their here. Somewhere." Ash said as they entered a white room. In the middle was a huge pod flower. 'What's up with white rooms.' Ash asked himself.

(Back with Dawn and Pikachu.)

After they learned that they were in Twilight Town as they wanted to, they decide to help the trio that helped them. "So where do you want me to put this box." Dawn asked. "Near the save point." Olette said. "The save what?" Dawn asked. "That little glowing circle." Hayner said. "If you get tired or hunger you go to the save point and you are refreshed." Pence said. "Wow that's very handy." Dawn said in amazement.

Suddenly a man in a black hood appeared at the door. "Who are you?" Pence asked. "I'm one of Ash's friends." He said. "What do you want here?" Hayner asked. "Her." The man pointed to Dawn. "Me?" Dawn asked. "Why do you want me?" "Your the princess we've been looking for." The man said. "You must be confusing me with the princess at Sunnyshore city." Dawn said. (I think that's where that episode was taken place.) "No. I'm talking about you Dawn Blaze." He said. "But I'm not a princess." Dawn said. "Well, not yet. That and I need you to get to Ash." "What?" They asked. "I get it. Your saying that so you can loar Ash back into your gang. Well it won't work. I'm not going with you." Dawn said. "And I will make sure he don't hurt you." Pikachu said as he jumped in front of Dawn.

Then the hooded man pulled a weird looking weapon out. It looked like a two headed spear. "If your not going to come peacefully, then I'm going to force you to come with me." He said then he slashed by Pikachu and grabbed Dawn. They entered another black portal. "Help me." She cried but they couldn't do anything. After they pass though it, it disappeared.

'I'm sorry Ash. I couldn't save her.' Pikachu thought as it blacked out. "We got to help Pikachu." Olette said. "Maybe they'll have something in the market." Pence said. "Then let's go." Hayner said as they left the room.

(Back with Ash, Donald and Goofy.)

They were haft way to the pod when Goofy started a conversation with Donald. "Hey Donald." Goofy said. "What?" Donald asked. "Well, doesn't Ash looks a lot like Satoshi." Goofy asked. "Who?" Donald asked again. "The guy who was the last Keyblader before Sora. The king fond him drifting around a strange world." Goofy said. "Oh yeah." Donald said."Hey Donald. Do you remember the first time we met him?" Goofy asked.

(Flash back. Disney Castle.)

"Guys. I want you to meet Satoshi. I fond him wandering a world I fond recently. He looked famished so I gave him a meal and took him here." A black mouse in black armor that looked like clothes said. He had big black ears and big yellow shoes. Besides the mouse was a young boy with silver eyes and black, messy, spiky hair. He wore a blue jacket with white short sleeves. It was over a pure black t-shirt. He had blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom and a belt. And he was barefoot and had z's on his cheeks. (Kanto Ash outfit without shoes.)

"Nice to meet you kid." Donald said. Satoshi became angry. "Hey! I'm no kid. I'm a king." Satoshi yelled. "Your a king?" Donald asked. "Yeah." Satoshi answered. "Well gwash, your so young." Goofy said. "Well that's because my dad died before I was born. My mom always said that I had to take his place." The young king said.

"So why were you wandering around your world?" Donald asked. "Because I ran away from my home." Satoshi replied. "Why did you run away?" Goofy asked. "Because I never felt welcomed there. And I didn't was to hurt anybody with my curse." Satoshi said.

"Your curse?" Donald and Goofy asked. "See these marks. Whenever I get angry enough they grow. Once they are completely over me the darkness that's inside of me will take over me. Once it does I won't be the same person as I am now." Satoshi said. "It all started when my dad angered our god. Now it's past on from father to son and on and on."

"Gwash Mickey did you know about this curse?" Goofy asked. "Yeah. That's why I took him here. I want to train his temper so that won't happen." Mickey said. Then he whispered to his friends. "And I believe Satoshi is the next Keyblader." "What's a Keyblader?" Goofy and Donald asked/whispered. "You don't have to know right now. I'll tell you later." Mickey said.

Then he left his friends. "Hey Satoshi." The Disney King yelled. The ravine boy stopped looking at the huge hall and looked at the mouse. "Let's go training." Mickey said. Then they were off.

(End of Flashback.)

"It's too bad what happened to him 10 years later." Donald said. "Hey-yuck." Goofy said sadly. "What'cha talking about?" Ash butted in. "About an old friend." Goofy said. "What was he like?" The boy asked. "He was a lot like you." Goofy said. "Cool. What was his name." Ash asked. "Satoshi." Goofy said. Ash had a little pain in his heart but he subsided it.

"Well here we are." Ash said looking for a way to open it. "Don't worry I'll open it." Donald said. Then he went to a small board like thing with tons of buttons on it. Then he began to press the buttons. "Does he have any idea what's he doing?" Ash asked. "I don't really know." Goofy said. Ash sweat dropped.

"And there." Donald said as he pressed a button. "And there. And there. And there. And there. And there. And Wahh~!" Donald yelled as he pressed the same button over and over rapidly. After he was done yelling the pod opened. Then a spiky, brown hair boy around Ash's age when he was in Hoenn walked out of the pod. He yawned. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy said as they friendly tackle him. After a few minutes they got up.

"So whose your friend in the ripped jacket?" Sora asked. Ash looked down to see his jacket had two vertical slashes and one big hole in his right chest, but his shirt was fine. "Sora this is Ash, he lead us here." Goofy said. "Well. I wouldn't say 'lead' you here." Ash said.

"So how'd you get your jacket all messed up?" Sora asked. "I was fighting these white creatures and Heartless in this weird place." Ash said. "How do you know about Heartless?" The Kingdom Heart gang asked. "This really fat guy called them out. But before I could do anything, I blacked out. After a while I saw this really weird dream about me. Then I entered this world with glass platforms with my adventures on them. I picked a sword. Then I fought the Heartless and the white creatures. I was lucky enough to capture one. Then I battled my shadow, which, somehow, turned into a Giratina with a heart shape hole in it's chest. After I defeat it I was sucked into a black hole. Then I suddenly woke up. I thought it was a dream but I don't know now." Ash said.

"Well. It sounds like you went to the beginning world." Sora said. (I don't remember what it's really called but it's the very first world you enter in ever Kingdom Hearts game.) "You've been there." Ash said in amazement. "Yeah but I had to pick something and release another." Sora said. "Weird." The two spiky hair boys said at once.

"Ugh... what's that noise it's keeping me up." A small cricket wearing a top hat combo jumped out of Sora's clothes. "Jimmy. Sorry we woke you up." Sora said. "Jimmy met Ash. He was talking about being in the beginning world and these Pokemon." "What are Pokemon?" Jimmy asked. "That's a good point." Sora said.

"What? You don't know about Pokemon." Ash yelled. They shocked their heads no. "They are magical creatures that room the plant. Everybody knows that." He said. "Maybe in your world. But not in the worlds we traveled to." Sora said. "What are worlds?" Ash asked. "Places that have different careerists. They usually never met each other unless you have a Gummi ship. But the Heartless can travel to the worlds by using the darkness. I wonder how you got here in the first place." Sora pondered. "Me too." Ash said.

"Well, I wonder how we fell asleep." Donald said. "Yeah, me too." Goofy said. "Well we defeated Adsome." Sora said. They nodded. "Closed the doors to Kingdom Hearts." They nodded. "Restored peace to the world." They nodded again. "Fond Kiri." They kept nodding. "Oh, we were looking for the King and Rikiu." Sora said. "But I don't remember what happened next." "Maybe it's in my journal." Jimmy said then he opened a little book. "Huh. It's blank." "I thought you knew how to use that." Donald said. "There's only one thing in here. 'Thank Namin`e.' I wonder who she is?" Jimmy asked. "I think I know." Ash said. They looked at him. "She was a voice that lead me through the beginning world." Ash said. "That's not much." Donald said.

"Sorry." Ash said. Then he began to leave. "Why are you leaving we just met." Sora asked. "Well it's been fun talking to you guys but I have to find my friends." Ash said. "But you said you were going to join us until you fond your friends." Goofy said. "I know but I have bad feeling something happened to them." Ash said. Then he left the room.

A few minutes later Sora said. "We have to follow him. He might get himself into trouble." They nodded and ran after him.

(Out side the mansion.)

Ash had fond his way out of the mansion easily when all of a sudden the white creatures appeared. 'Let me handle this.' A familiar voice said. "Okay but just this once." Ash said. He cleared his mind. Then the Ash from earlier reappeared. Then he formed a Keyblade and slashed the creatures.

After he was done someone began to clap. "Good job Xhas. It's been a while since I've seen you." A man in a hood appeared. "You!" Ash said angerly. "Now is that a way to say to a friend." The strange man said. "Your not my friend."Ash said. "If it wasn't for Xehanort I wouldn't even let you join us."

"Now what do you want from me now?" Ash asked. "Oh I just want you to know I have your friend Dawn under our custody." The stranger said. "What?" Ash yelled. "Hmm... It's seems you like her, Xhas. And I thought only your other self liked her." He said.

"No where just friends. That's it." Ash said. "Then you wouldn't mind if I kiss her." He said then a sleeping Dawn appeared in his arms. "Don't!" Ash yelled. "A ha. You do like her." He said. "Well she seems more important now than just the last princess." "What? You know there are only 7 princesses." Ash argued. "Yeah but she will be the final key." He said then he and Dawn disappeared.

"Dawn!" Ash cried. Then he was back to his regular self. "Dawn. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I promise I will hunt him down." Ash cried. Suddenly he felt a presence. He looked back to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy leaving the mansion. He dried his eyes. "Ash is something wrong we heard you scream." Sora asked. "My friend was kidnapped by a man in a black hod." Ash said. "I'm going to find the rest of my friends. I got to find out how he got her." Then Ash was off.

(Town Square)

Ash was walking around the square trying to find someone that could tell him about his friends when these three people, two men and a woman, and a black thing appeared out of nowhere. (I don't know what Vivi is.) "What are you doing here stranger." A blond hair guy wearing a hat said. "I'm looking for my friends. Have you guys heard anybody talk about a yellow mouse or a black guy anywhere?" Ash asked. "We don't know about any black guy, but we did hear Hayner and his gang asking for medicine for a yellow rat. I suspect they have it at their hideout." The leader said.

"WHERE'S THEIR HIDE-OUT!" Ash asked loudly. "At the corner, pass the market place." The only female said. Then Ash was off like a bullet. "He's weird." Vivi said.

(At the hide out.)

Ash enter the room to see the Twilight gang caring for Pikachu. "Pikachu." Ash said. Hayner stopped him. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Ash. That's my Pikachu." Ash said. Hayner let him pass and he ran up to Pikachu. "Pikachu. Pikachu. What happen to him?" Ash asked Olette. "This guy came out of nowhere and took Dawn. Pikachu was hurt badly by his weapon." Olette said. "He said he was your friend."

"That guy wasn't a friend, he was a creep." Ash said. Suddenly Pikachu woke up. "Ash." Pikachu said. "Pikachu your okay. And you can talk." Ash said in surprise. "It must have happened while we where in that black tunnel." Pikachu said. "What black tunnel?" Ash asked. "The tunnel your friend from your organization made." Pikachu said. "Pikachu I was never in an organization." Ash said.

"Then how did you know their number." Pikachu asked. "Pikachu. I don't remember anything after I met a fat guy." Ash said. "But you said his name was Pete and you had to met him here." Pikachu said. "Pikachu. I think that wasn't me after I met this Pete." Ash said. "That's what Dawn thought too." Pikachu said. "What about Piplup and Brock?" Ash asked. "They stayed behind at our world." He said.

"I need to site down." Ash said as he sat near Pikachu. "It must have been him that was controlling me." Ash said. "Who?" Everybody asked. "It all happen when I was in 4th grade.

(Flash back.)

"Okay class I want you to be good while I'm on my date." The young woman teacher said as she left. "Okay." They said. Then they began to play. Near the corner young Ash was playing with toy Pokemon. Suddenly a pack of bullies approach him. "Hey Ketchem. How come you never what to join us? Are you Torchick?" Bully 1 asked. "No." Ash said shyly. (This is before he gets his Kanto outfit.) "Maybe it's because his dad abandon him when he was a baby." Bully 2 mocked. "He did not abandon me." Ash yelled. He was getting angrier by the second. The marks on his cheeks began to grow. "Then why does your mom work for Professor Oak all day long." Bully 3 asked. "It's because we don't have a lot of money." Ash yelled.

"Hey." Gary yelled. The three bullies looked at him. "Stop picking on my friend." Gary said. "And what if we don't. The teacher isn't here." Bully 2 said. "Don't worry Ash. I'll get the teacher." Gary said. Then he left the room. "What a coward. I bet he's a bigger chicken than you Ketchum." Bully 1 said. "Yeah. I bet he would stab your back if he wanted to." Bully 3 said.

"Stop it." Ash yelled. "Why should we, there's nothing you can do." The bullies said. Then they began to laugh. 'Their right. There's nothing I can do and even if Gary comes back with the teacher. They're still going to pick on me. What am I going to do?' Ash asked himself. 'Fight back!' A strange voice said. 'Who's there?' Young Ash asked.

(In Ash mind.)

Suddenly the bullies faded from Ash's sight and was replaced by an older version of himself. (Sinnoh Ash. Kind of.) "You can't keep cowering forever. You have to fight back." The older version said. "But their too strong." Ash said. "Don't worry. I'll deal with them." The older one said. Then everything became black.

(Out side of Ash's mind.)

"Hey kid are you okay?" Bully 1 asked. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him. But nobody saw it. Ash stand up and walked to the bullies. "Huh. Aaaah." The bully screamed as Ash slashed him. "That kid isn't a kid. He's a monster." Bully 2 said. Then Ash slashed bully 3. "Aaah!" She screamed. Suddenly the marks have completely stopped growing, that's because the curse has been completed. "That kid. He hurt my friends." Bully 2 said. Then Ash slashed him repeatably.

"Ash. What's wrong with you?" A kid asked him. Then he slashed her. "Why Ash?" She cried out before she died. The other kids looked over to Ash as she cried out. Then they began to run away from him while screaming "Monster." or "Demon." Then in a blink of an eye he slashed haft of the class that was still alive. Then he slashed some more until their was just two left.

Each was a girl and was Ash's friend. One had brown hair and green eyes in a black dress. The other was Gary sister, Mary. "Ash we know your somewhere in there. So please don't hurt us." Mary said. "Yeah. You remember your friends right." The girl said. While thinking. 'And your daughter.' "L.. leaf.. what's going on?" Ash slowly asked as he was regaining control. Suddenly the door opened and Gary and the teacher came.

"ASH KETCHEM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The teacher screamed as she saw the blood on Ash and the dead bodies. Ash finally gained control and said. "It's not my fault this guy said he would help me. But then he took over me." Ash said. (Which was the truth.) "Ash I like to believe you but you were about hurt my sister and Leaf." Gary said. "Gary." Ash said sadly. "Ash Ketchem. You go to the principles office. Gary you help me. Let's see if anyone's still alive." The teacher said.

After going to the principles office Ash called his mom, and they learned that for killing most of his grade Ash was expel from school for life.

(End of Flashback.)

"And that was just the beginning of it. After I was expelled, my mom sent me to a shrink. It took a year. But the Ash that I met appeared again." Ash said.

(New Flashback.)

"Repeat after me. There was no one that was there, I was the one that killed them." A fat shrink said. "There was ... man this is boring." A nine year old Ash said. (Now he has the complete outfit including the hat.) "Ash for the last time listen to me and repeat." The guy said. "Can't I go outside and play with the Pokemon instead?" Ash asked. "Okay but be back but noon." He said.

After an hour with playing with the Pokemon he was walking back to the guy when he heard him talking to himself. "I still can't believe he won't give up. Well at least I get their money. That's all it matters." The guy said. Ash couldn't believe it. That guy was getting rich while he was going through hell. Ash couldn't take it any more.

'Ash.' The voice from a year ago was back. "Go away. I'm still sore from the last visit." Ash said. 'But don't you want to get revenge on that guy.' It said. "Yes. But the last time I got revenge you killed most of my class mates." Ash said. 'That's because they desire to die. They were going to turn on you anyways.' It said. "Really?" Ash asked. 'Would I lie to you?' He asked. "Okay you can do it." Ash said. 'That's a good boy.' He said.

Then Ash's marks grew to all over but this time the back of his neck was glowing red and it had the symbol 666 in a funky way.

Ash walked into the room. "Ash your 3 minutes late and what's up with those marks on you?" The guy asked. "Oh. I just wanted you to me the Real me." Ash said all spooky. "Ash. If this is a joke I'm gonna..." He began to say then Ash grabbed his heart, literally. "Your gonna what? Spank me. Call my mom. Give me a lecture. That's all fine for normal people. But..." Ash then ripped his heart out. "I'm not normal." Then he throw the heart down and squashed it. After he did that he walked over to a very big picture of the shrink. He removed it and saw what he was looking for. The safe.

He slashed the door open and grabbed huge bags of dollars. "Think of this as getting double my money back." Ash said. Then he left the corps to rot.

(At Ash's house.)

"Hi honey. How was your day?" His mother asked. "I got double our money back." Ash said. (He's back to normal.) "But I thought the shrink didn't give refunds." Delia though out load. "Well I'm made him see my way." Ash said. "Ash give me your hands." She said. "Why?" Ash asked. "Just give them to me." She said. Ash then showed her his hands. "You killed the shrink." She said in shock. "We were being ripped off anyways so I let my older self take care of it and this time it didn't backfire." Ash said.

"Ash if medical help isn't going to help you then I'm going to the paranormal." Delia said then she grabbed him by the arm.

After looking over town she fond a psychic booth. "I have to see his neck." The lady said. "Why?" Ash's mom asked. "It doesn't consume you." She said then she saw the 666 patter. "Ayn. The curse one's alive! Run for your lives!" The lady yelled as she ran out of the booth. "Guess we'll have to find another one." Delia said, Ash just groaned.

But all the shops after where just the same.

"Oh. It's no hope I'll never find someone to help you." Delia said. "Ah. That's too bad." Ash said. "You should never say never." A female voice said. They turned around to find a white hair girl wearing a white dress. "I can help you." She said. "Really?" They asked. She nodded.

At her tent she fond what all the others fond, the 666 mark but unlike them she did not freak. "This is bad." She said. "Base on what I've fond your son is the son of the devil." Ash and Delia were freaking. "But my husband was a pure, honest man that was kind to everything." Delia said. "Yeah but his family heritage is very bad and evil. The only way to save your son from the curse on your family is to put a spell on him." She said. She made her index finger make a triangle and slashed it. "Now your marks won't grow when you get angry." She said. "But it will only last until your 18th birthday. Then the access angry that you released over the years with consume you and your curse will be complete. Let's all hope your anger diminishes through the years." She said.

(End of Flashback.)

"Wow. How she missed the bullet. Your angry keeps on growing." Pikachu said. "Thanks." Ash said a little angry at his buddy for saying that. "How old are you now?" Olette asked. "Uh, 17. 17 right?" Ash asked. "Yep your 17." Pikachu conformed it. "Wow. Your short for your age." Pence said. Ash became angry.

Suddenly Donald, Sora and Goofy walked through the door. "Sorry. We just wanted to know what's behind here. Hey Ash." Sora said. "Hey Sora." Ash said. "Ash who are these?" Pikachu asked. "These are my new friends while I was looking for you." Ash said. "This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." He pointed out who's who.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy met Hayner, Pence and Olette." Ash again pointed out who's who. "uh." Pikachu said. "And meet my best friend Pikachu." Ash said. "That mouse." Donald said then Pikachu thunder bolt him. "That's some power." Sora said. "Thanks." Pikachu said.

"Hey guys, since we're here have you guys know where we are?" Sora asked. "We're in Twilight Town." Pence said. "Some how that sounds familiar." Sora said.

"Have any of you seen a big black mouse of someone in a hood with big ears?" Donald asked after he recovered from the thunder bolt. "Yeah. I saw this guy in a hood with big ears near the train station." Olette said. "Then lets go." Donald said as they exited the room. "We should go too. We might find a way to save Dawn." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and they were off too.

(At the train station.)

"The King's not here. Let's move on." Donald said after they looked all over the place. "Hey guys. I'm here." Ash said as he and Pikachu arrived. "Why do you keep changing your mind?" Donald said. "But I just want to help you guys so I can get Dawn back." Ash said.

Suddenly the white creatures appeared. "What are those?" Goofy asked. "Those are the white creatures I've been telling you." Ash said. "Pikachu use thunder bolt." Pikachu released a thunder bolt and one of the creatures disappeared. 'So Pokemon moves work on them. I wish I could do that.' Ash thought as the others battled. Suddenly his Pokeballs disappeared, all of them.(Even the one he just captured.) They were teleported to Professor Oaks while most of their energy was turned into a Keyblade. "Cool." Ash said.

Sora turned to Ash and saw he had a Keyblade too. It's blade was in the shape of a key and the handle split into two wings. The left was an angel wing and the right was a demon wing. "Use that to defeat these things." Sora said. And with that Ash was in the fight too. He showed his friends the move he learned at the beginning world and defeated more monsters faster.

After they defeated the last creature more appeared. Unfortunately they were pooped. Suddenly a mouse in a black hood came and slashed all the creatures. The Disney

gang looked at the Keyblade and said. "The King!" "Shh. I'm under cover. Take this and take train 6. Now go." He said as he holded a bag. Sora did and as Ash was about to go through the doors for the others the King said. "Satoshi." Unlike last time the pain in his heart was far greater. "The name's Ash." Ash said then went with his friends. 'He sure looks like Satoshi.' The king thought.

(Inside the Train station.)

Ash had gotten in as Sora said. "5 tickets to Twilight Tower." Then he gave the counter person the money. "Hey that bag looks like mine." Olette said. Then she showed here bag. "Their the same." Goofy said. Then the guy gave them the tickets.

After they gave their good byes, Sora said. "I have this strange feeling that we won't see this place again." "Don't worry. We can always come back to here." Ash said. Then they entered the train. Sora opened the bag from earlier and bout up a crystal. "Cool." Ash said.

"Why don't you tell us about your adventures." Goofy said. After a long story the train entered a tunnel but when they got through it they were in another place. The rails had turn into stars and there was nothing out there but space. "Wow." Ash said. "Okay. Now tell me about your adventurers."

After they told their adventures that they remember. The train stopped. "Seems we're here." Sora said. And with that they got up and stepped out of the train.

**Oh no Dawn is kidnapped. And what's up with the talking at the outside of the mansion? I will explain these actions.**

**Oak will be surprise to see the mystery Pokemon I sent him. **

**Cool Keyblade I made for Ash.**

**Well I told a little bit of Ash's past. And Satoshi's. (To know who he is read Family Tree. Which I still haven't posed up.)  
**

**What is a head for Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. **

**Time will tell.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_ Peace.  
**


	5. Ch 5 New Journeys, New Clothes

Ch. 5 New Journeys, New Clothes

As they left the train, they were struck in awe at the large tower/castle that laid before them. After the last person, Sora, left the train it disappeared. "There goes our ride." Sora said after he witness the disappearance.

"Hey! There's someone at the door." Ash noticed. Then they walked over to the front door. "Go away. I'm waiting for someone." The fat guy said, "How do you know we're not that person?" Ash asked. "Good point." He said. "What does this person look like?" Sora asked. "Short, has a bad temper, has short black hair, and has Zs under his eyes." The guy said. "Dude he just described you." Pikachu whispered to Ash, then he raised his voice a little. "So? What's his name?" Pikachu asked. "Ash." The guy said.

"So why are you looking into the building?" Donald asked. "Well I'm traveling from world to world for my boss and I heard this guy that lives here was very powerful, so I sent in some of my lackeys to him into a Heartless." The fatso said. "A Heartless!" The gang yelled. "Yeah. They're the darkness inside peoples' hearts." The guy said. "Well that's not nice." Goofy said. "Yeah. Well who said I was nice." He said. Then he turn to the group. "Huh! You!" "Pete!" Donald and Goofy yelled. "You know this guy?" Sora asked. "We sure do. He's been causing trouble for ages. The last time we saw him, the King banished him to another dimension. I wounder how he escape?" Goofy asked.

"You don't know. Maleficent busted me out. Now she and I will conquer your world. No, no. All the worlds." Pete said. "Maleficent? Eh?" Sora said. Then they began to laugh. "What's so funny? With Maleficent I can.." Pete said. "She's toast." Sora said. "You, You! You three did that to her." Pete said. "Uh huh." Sora said. "Heartless Appear!" Pete yelled. Suddenly black creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"Ash ditch those losers and come over here." Pete command. "No way!" Ash protested. "Then I'll make you ditch them. Heartless Attack!" Pete yelled. "How do you get the Key-thing back?" Ash asked as he dodged the Heartless. "Just get ready to fight. It usually appears." Sora said as he slashed some Heartless. Then Ash stand in a battle pose and the Keyblade from earlier appeared. As he slashed the Heartless with his friends, the dark mist from the Heartless entered his body.

After the last Heartless fell, Pete fell backwards. "Now tell us who lives in this tower." Sora said. "Oh you don't know. Why it's Master Yen Sid." Pete said. "Master Yen Sid lives here?" Donald asked. Then Donald ran into the tower. "So who is this guy?" Pikachu asked. "He was the King's teacher." Goofy said. "Wow. Sounds powerful." Sora said. "Let's fallow Donald before he gets into trouble."

Then Sora, Pikachu, and Goofy ran into the building. "Are you coming?" Pikachu asked as he popped out of the doorway. "I'll be there in a minute." Ash said. Then Pikachu went back inside. Then Ash walked over to Pete. "Oh please, don't hurt me. I bruise easily. And..." Pete said, then he was introverted by Ash's laughing. "It's me." Ash said after he was done laughing. "Master Ash?" Pete asked. "Uh huh." Ash agreed.

"But why were you with those three and the rat?" Pete asked. "It's a Pikachu, not a rat." Ash corrected angry. "And my other self is with them. I normally can't get control of this body." Ash said. "Then how can you do it now?" Pete asked. "I thought it was because I confused Ash. But now, with out a doubt, it's because of the Heartless. They seem to give me enough power to take over." Ash said. Then he turned to the door. "I have to leave." Ash said as he walked to the door. "Wait." Pete said.

Ash stopped in front of the door. "You said you would help me." Pete said. "I said I would help you until your boss, aka Maleficent, was back." Ash said. "But the brown hair runt with the Keyblade said she was toast." Pete said. "Come on. Those guys are all talk. She's just resting for a while. When you get back to the tower she's gonna be there." Ash said. Then he entered the building.

"So what were you doing out there?" Donald asked. "Just pulling myself together." Ash said. "Why? Did something happen?" Goofy asked. "A girl I really like was kidnapped by a man in a black hood. And I don't like girls like this?" Ash said. "Is she this Dawn?" Sora asked. Ash nodded. "Don't worry. We'll save somehow." Sora said.

Then they ran up the stairs into a portal. As they exited the portal, Heartless appeared. They were defeated easily. Then the gang entered a door that lead to a separate room. There wasn't much in the room. All there was a door across from them. Suddenly Heartless appeared and the door was blocked by a magic barrier. The five some beat the stuff out of the Heartless. And like last time the dark mist entered Ash's body. Then the barrier disappeared and the group moved on.

They ran up another fleet of stairs, defeated some Heartless, and entered another room. Like the last room Heartless appeared and the door was blocked. But this time Solders appeared with the Shadows. After they defeat the Heartless Donald yelled. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed a bit." "So the worlds aren't at peace?" Sora kind-of asked. Then they left the room.

They ran up the stairs and entered a room. This room had a lot of books and in the middle was a desktop. A man with a gray beard and wearing a blue robe and blue hat was sitting behind the desk. Donald and Goofy needled while Ash and Pikachu bowed Japaneses style.

"What's up?" Sora asked. Donald pulled him down. "Sora show some respect." Donald said. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, and Pikachu. I have been waiting." Yen Sid said. "Yeah well, I want to find Riku as fast as I can so we can return to the island. Kiri's waiting for us." Sora said. "Weather or not you'll find your friend, weather you go together or alone, and weather or not the island is still there. The keys are you and Ash." Yen Sid said. "Me?" Ash asked.

Then Sora let his hand out and his Keyblade appeared. Ash followed Sora and his Keyblade appeared. "Chosen wielders of the Keyblades. Sora, you are the key to the door of Light. Ash, you are the key to the realm of Darkness." Yen Sid said. "Read this. After you are done we'll speak of the enemies you are sure to met." He said as an open book appeared. Then it turned to the group. After they read the whole thing, Sora asked. "But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked.

"Your past endeavors did prevent the fusion of the Heartless from the great Darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are the darkness made real-and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists even in a single heart it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid said. "Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy said. Sid nodded.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Sid said. Then a light portal appeared. Inside it was Donald, then it turned into a Heartless. "If one like you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their Hearts, they too will become a Heartless. But most of you know this." Donald moaned while the others nodded. "The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." Then a white creature appeared next to the Heartless.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will, be they evil or good, becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. Ash you have seen theses creatures." Yen Sid said. "Yes." Ash said. Then the Heartless disappeared. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all." Yen Sid said, this hit Ash hard. "Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" Yen Sid said.

"Nobodies.. They don't exist..." Sora said. Then more Nobodies appeared. "Now then...the being you see before you is know as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobodies. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."Yen Sid said. Then the Dusks disappeared.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells destined to return to darkness. But-" Then three hood people appeared. Ash and Sora stepped back. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Yen Sid said. (Sorry I misspelled XIII in the earlier chapters.) "Organization XIII..." Sora said. Sora turned to Goofy. He shocked his head 'no'. Sora turned to Donald. He shocked his head 'no'. Then Sora turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Ash used to be in it." Pikachu said. Everyone except Ash was shocked. "No I wasn't." Ash yelled angerly. "But you said." Pikachu said. "It wasn't me." Ash protested.

"Anyways, while Heartless act on instinct, the Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. He fond the dark realm's other Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." Sid said. Then the members of Organization XIII disappeared.

"Then I guess we better find the King first!" Sora said. "But where could he be?" Pikachu asked. "Well, we don't know 'til we look." Goofy said. "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after we defeat Ansem." Sora said. "Yeah and Dawn too." Ash said. (I'm sorry I spelled Ansem wrong in my earlier chapters.)

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look to small for you, Sora. And your clothes need an upgrade, Ash, since you will be fighting now. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid said. "Garwsh you're sure growing fast Sora." Goofy said. With that comment Ash felt a little envoys since he has grown since he was 10.

As they were about to enter the room with the fairies, Yen Sid said. "Ash, I need to talk to you alone." The others left while Ash stayed behind. "Ash, do you remember being posse by a King?" Yen Sid asked. "All too clearly. Why?" Ash asked. "Well, that King was a Keyblader like you. In fact he was a lot like you; looks, actions, marks. And he was the King's apprentice. I also believe he's your grand-father." Yen Sid said. "What?" Ash was in shock. "But he's a monster." Ash said. "He's only a monster because your true self wasn't there." Yen said. "That person that made you kill your classmates and the therapist is your true-self. He will try to trick you or force you to give him your body. Don't let him! Now you can get changed now." Sid said.

Ash entered the room as the fairies began to talk. "Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, Pikachu, Ash, and Goofy!" The red one said. "Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" The blue one said. "I'll do the designing." The green one said. "I'll go first." Ash volunteered. After slapping his face, he walked to the middle of the room. Then Fauna/the green fairy used her magic and turned Ash's outfit green. "Oh! That will never do!"Merryweather/the blue fairy said. Then she made Ash's outfit blue. "Now, now dears." Flora/the red fairy said. Now the outfit was red. "Are you curtain?" Fauna asked. Then it was green. "Blue!" Merryweather said. Then his outfit kept changing from Red, Blue, and Green.

"Come on decide already!" Ash yelled. "All right, then. Together now dears. And no more squabbling!" Flora said. Then the beams came together and hit Ash. They were wowed by his new outfit.

A black and white jacket like his Kanto outfit. The jacket had opposite color Pokeballs at the corners. And it had white short sleeves. A black t-shirt was under the jacket, and in the middle of the t-shirt was a red line. He had jagged blue jeans. A red hat with a white part at the top and a crimson haft Pokeball in the middle. He was wearing black and white cloves with opposite color lighting marks on each. Black and red tennis shoes. And a gold necklaces with a white gem in the middle. (See New Outfit at Deviantarts to see it in picture form.)

Then the fairies blasted Sora. (You know what his new outfit looks like. I'm not going to describe it.) "Now those aren't ordinary garments." Flora said. "They have very special powers." Fauna said. Then two orbs appeared in front of Ash and Sora. "Take the orbs, dear." Fauna said. Ash was the first to grab the orb in front of him; it had a lightning symbol on it. Suddenly electricity was flying out of him and the gem turned yellow. "You can now control electricity and use moves from your world that uses electricity. But only in that form." Fauna said.

Then Sora grabbed the orb in front of him. Suddenly his outfit turned red and he had another Keyblade. "Whoa." He said. "Wow!" Pikachu said. "Two Keyblades!" Goofy said. Suddenly he disappeared. "This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Merryweather said. "Your garments also have other powers-but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." Flora said. "Okay. We'll do our best." Sora said. "Oh, and there's something else for you-from Master Yen Sid." Fauna said. "Oh boy!" Donald yelled in excitement. Then Goofy reappeared.

Then they walked to Sorcerer's Loft. Sid turn to the group from the window. He gave the come here signal. They walked over to him. Then a weird looking ship appeared. "Hey! It's the Gummi Ship." Donald said. "So are you guys ready to go?" Sora asked. They nodded 'yes'. Then they signed off to Yen Sid. "Now, now, just a moment." Yen Sid said. They relaxed in a disappointed way.

"Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Yen Sid said. "How do we get around?" Donald asked. "Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways maybe utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Yen Sid said. "Our hearts are connected." Sora said. "That is correct." Yen said.

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Sid said. "That's not fair." Ash said. "Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Ash, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu. Everyone is waiting." Yen Sid said. "Okay, let's get going!" Sora said. "Master Yen Sid." Donald said. "We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy said. Then they were off. As they left Yen Sid disappeared.

(With the Fairies.)

"My goodness! What's that?" Merryweather asked. On a table near a window lied a black crow and a black robe. The bird flew high with the robe and landed on the ground. Then the little bird hopped away from the piece of clothing. "Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Merryweather asked. "Yes dear. I wonder whose it was..." Fauna asked. "Oh! Malefi-" Merryweather said.

"No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear.." Flora said. "She was a mean ol' witch..." Fauna said. "Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we do! Ooh-what'll we do!" Merryweather asked.

Then the robe began to raise. This scared the fairies. "Perhaps we should tell Mast Yen Sid?" Fauna sujested. "Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Flora yelled. Then they ran and disappeared. Merryweather was so scared that she was left behind. Then a woman formed from the black robe. "Maleficent!" Merryweather cryed. Then she ran and disappeared. Then Maleficent smiled and laughed evilly.

**Hop you like it.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	6. Ch 6 Restoration Team's New Members

Ch. 6 Restoration Team's New Members

**I'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm really bad at spelling.**

After they entered the ship, two chipmunks began to talk. "We'll be your guide; I'm Chip..." The Chipmunk with a regular nose said. "And I'm Dale." The one with the red nose said. "Happy flying!" They yelled. Then a world showed up. "Only one" Sora complained. "Well it would make seance since we just started." Ash said. "Wait a sec, I think we know this place." Goofy said. "We do?" Pikachu asked. Then they landed on the world.

(In a creepy room in a creepy castle.)

Pete looked inside and looked around. "Maleficent! Maleficent!" Pete yelled. Then he walked inside. "Maybe Ash was wrong! Maybe they really did finish her off." Pete said. Then a crow flew close to the castle. "And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'." Pete said. Then the crow flew closer. "Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" Pete asked. The crow landed and called out. Pete turned around and saw the old bird. It cried again. This shocked Pete.

(Somewhere else.)

The gang landed behind some buildings, then walked to an edge. "It's Hallow Bastion!" Sora said. "Garwsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said. "I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay." Donald worried. "Base from your stories, they should be just fine." Pikachu said. "Yeah." Ash agreed. Then he felt a presence. He looked up to a roof of a house and saw some Soldiers. Suddenly they disappeared. "Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'." Goofy said.

Then they walked down the stairs and did some shopping. But Ash's money didn't work at all. Then they walked up to a duck that looked like Donald. "Uncle Scrooge!" Donald yelled in surprise. "Who?" Ash asked. "He's Donald's uncle-a business typhoon!" Goofy said. "Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system." "A transit system!" Donald corrected.

"What's all the racket?" Scrooge asked in a Scottish accent. Then he turned to the gang. "Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!" "So do you, Uncle Scrooge." Donald said. "Ah, if only I were... I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right..." Then he licked his ice cream. "Terrible...!" He yelled. "Scrooge, do you know where Leon is?" Ash asked. "Leon and the others are in the borough. They went to Merlin's house." Scrooge said. "Okay. Bye." Sora said then they walked to the borough.

They stopped and looked around the place. Then a white light appeared then disappeared in front of Sora. "Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked. "That's the town's defiance mechanism." A female voice said. They looked up. "Yuffie!" Sora yelled. Then she caps off even though she didn't have a hat. "Look out!" She yelled. Then Nobodies appeared. After they defeated the Nobodies, Yuffie yelled. "Hey, you guys!"

Then she jumped in front of them. "I see you guys are still in top form." Yuffie said. "What'd you expect?" Sora asked. "Looks like you're doing okay." "Well, what did YOU expect?" She asked. "How are the others?" Donald asked. "Great." Yuffie said. "Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King or Riku?" Sora asked. "Nope." She said. Then she ran off, stopped, and turned around. "I knew I would see you guys again." She said.

"'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'" Sora said. "Is that suppose to be Leon?" She asked. The rest of the gang laughed. "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon." Yuffie said. Then she left. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran after her. Suddenly something hit Ash. "I think they forgot about us." Ash said. "Yeah." Pikachu said. Then they ran after them.

Then they entered a house. In front of them was an old man working on a computer, a younger man to the left of the old man, and a young woman to the right. "Meet the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said. "We missed you." Aerith said. "Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid said. "I knew it." Leon said. "Knew what?" Ash asked. "A while back, everyone suddenly remember you three, all at the same time." Leon said. "You...remember? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!" Sora asked. "Thanks!" Donald said.

"So where have you been all this time?" Yuffie asked. "We were sleeping." Goofy said. "I woke them up." Ash said. "And who are you?" Leon asked. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced themselves. "So where were you sleeping? In cold storage?" Cid joked. "It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said. "So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked. They shocked their heads 'no'. "Oh." Sora said. "Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith asked. "Okay thanks." Sora said. "Don't go thankin' us just yet." Cid said. "Hallow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean like Heartless? And Nobodies?" Ash asked. "That's right." Yuffie said. "Sounds like you could use our help." Sora said. "Then let's cut to the case. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu. We were hoping the five of you might give us a hand around here." Leon said. "Like we're gonna say no?" Sora asked. "...I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said. "Hey... what do you mean by that?" Donald asked. "Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment.'" Aerith said. Then Leon began to leave. After he opened the door, he said. "Follow me to the bailey-there's something you need to see." Then he left.

After he did, a funny looking wizard appeared. "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" The wizard said. "It's Merlin!" Donald said. "So who is your new friends?" Merlin asked. "This is Ash and Pikachu." Sora introduced them. "Hi." Ash said. "You know you remind me of another Ash that was a college of mine. He was scorer and a scientist but his heart was full of jealousy and hate." Merlin said. "What was he jealous of?" Goofy asked.

"His brother Arceus, weird name I know. Ash was jealous of everything that had to do with his brother. I felt sorry for his assistance, Maleficent, she was nice girl before he twisted he." Merlin said. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean Maleficent? The same Maleficent we destroyed!" Sora asked. "Yes. Ash had a big effect on her." Merlin said. "He stayed in the magic for ten years. Then he left Male and the magic world and became an apprentice for Ansem. The last I ever herd of Ash was that he disappeared before the Heartless appeared." Merline said.

"Aerith give these nice boys their cards now." Merlin said. "Oh yeah." Aerith said as she remembered something. Then she gave each of them a purple card. "Hallow Bastion's Restoration Team's anarary members." Sora read. "Membership cards." Donald said. "So cool. I've never been in a club." Ash said in excitement. Pikachu felt embarrassed. "Leon made us make these." Yuffie said. "Thanks Leo..uh. Oh yeah we said we meet him at the bailey." Sora said. They began to freak. Then they ran to the door but was blocked by Merlin. "Have you practice your magic?" Merlin asked. "Um.." Sora said. "Oh why do I teach you anyways. Okay I'll lend you one magic spell. Don't loss it." Merlin said. Then he gave Sora 'Blizzard'.

Then they exited the house, navigate to the bailey, and entered it. After they entered, Leon said. "Come over here." They did. "See that." Leon said. They looked close and saw an army of Heartless. "The Restoration Team can handle anything to help restore Hallow Bastion, heck maybe turn it into something better, expect for that..." Then he pointed to two Nobodies. "And that." "We can handle the Heartless." Ash said. "Yay. The ones we should be worrying about are the Nobodies." Sora said.

"And that Organization XIII, they can control the Nobodies." Goofy said. "You called." A deep Manchurian voice said. Then Donald, Pikachu, and Goofy ran into the next corridor. "Ash are you okay?" Sora asked. Ash was in a hypnotic stance. Suddenly a barrier appeared, blocking to way to their animal friends. As the barrier appeared, Ash snapped out of his stance and closed the door to the borough. Suddenly Dusks and Savories appeared. "Protect the gates." Ash commanded. Ash used his new lightning form and toasted a lot of Nobodies. Sora fought like normal and used reaction commands. Leon fought like normal.

After they defeated the Nobodies, the barrier disappeared. The humans ran to the animals sides. "Show yourselves!" Ash yelled. Suddenly a guy in a black hood appeared on top of a tall more hooded people appeared beside him. "You're all cowards!" Ash yelled. "I'm touched. And I thought we were friends." The one with a deep man voice said. "I would never be friends with you!" Ash yelled. "I So Sorry. Bye." The man said. Then they began to disappeared. "Come back here!" Donald yelled.

Then he and Ash ran after them. But they were blocked bu another hooded person. Ash looked on top of the building. "They're gone." Ash said. "Hey! What's the big deal!" Donald yelled at the hooded person. "Whoopsy daisy." The person, who sounds like a man said. "You hid while your lackeys did all the work." Sora said. "I think you guys have the wrong impression." The man said. "He use to give me the same look, Sora." Sora became confused. "See you later." The man said.. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"That was weird." Pikachu said after he climbed onto Ash's shoulders. "Who gave him the same look?" Sora asked. "I think he just wanted to mess with you." Goofy said. "Yeah. There's only one me." Sora said. Then he got out his membership card. "Hallow Bastion's Restoration Team's anarary member." Sora read. Then the card began to glow. Sora got out his Keyblade while everybody stepped back. "Garwsh, do you think..." Goofy said.

Then a large crown drawing appeared in the ground. Suddenly space replaced the surroundings and a light was shot out of the card. The light then formed a Keyhole. Sora twirled his Keyblade around, then he pointed it at the hole. The Key then light up and shot a beam of light into the hole. Then the surroundings have returned to normal. "Oh I get it." Sora said. Then he turned to Leon. "I'm sorry. But we have to go." "I know. Other worlds are waiting." Leon said. Then they left to their ship. After they did they mysteriously got a Secret Ansem Report II.

(With Pete.)

"So, where is everybody?" Maleficent asked. "Well, Ash is trapped inside a boy's body. And I think the others must have something other to do." Pete said. "What's more important than my return?" Maleficent asked. "Well there's that Organization XIII getting in the way." Pete said. "Let those fools play their little game." Maleficent said. "Yay, well that runt with the Keyblade has been a big pain, too." Pete said. "Oh really. Alright Pete, tell me what has happen while I was away." Maleficent said.

**You learned of some of the other Ash's past but what's in the fucher and what does that report say. Stay toon. **


	7. Secret Ansem Report II

Secret Adems Report II

**Sorry its' so short but the reports aren't long. Don't worry this is only for reports.**

**I wanted you to know what the report said. It'll help the story.  
**

It seems my appertains have disobeyed me and gone ahead with my research. Those fools.

It seems that Ash is the one that gave me the heads up on it. I should have listen to him. But what makes me confused is why he did it.

Ash is always a mystery. There is no answer to his reasoning or his logic. And the worst thing is his heart is always in the dark. Always thinking of the dark. But he always said that his heart belongs in the dark. I hope he's wrong.

After Ash told me of this I went to my lab and fond theses reports from 1-8 with my name. But I only made n.0. I bet one of my apprentice is doing this.

Not only is my world in danger but the others too.

**There you go. And I will make more after I write more. And we know a little more about the other Ash from the first few chapters.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	8. Ch 7 Joining China's Army

Ch. 7 Joining China's Army

**Here's ch. 7 finally.**

_"Words"_**= Dark Ash's voice.**

After Ash read the Secret Ansem report II, he was deep in thought. 'This other Ash is pretty weird. Why did he rat out? And what's this Ansem's research. It must have been bad if he discontinued it.' Ash thought. _"Ash."_ A strange voice said. But Ash knew the voice. 'What now? You ruined my life. Again.' Ash thought. _"Don't blame me. Blame my stupid brother. Or to you your creator." _The voice said. 'Arceus. There is no way your related to him.' Ash said to the other Ash. _"I am and by the way that's me in that report." _The voice said. 'Your this Ash. I thought it was someone else.' Ash thought. "Only in our world is there people named Ash. And you and I are the only people to be named that." The dark Ash said.

'Well it does make seance since your as nuts as him.' Ash thought. 'Why did you rat out?' _"I didn't my brother's security mutt did. I should have made a tighter leash for that Lucario." _The other Ash said. 'Wait. Did this Locario belong to Sir Aaron?' Ash asked. _"No. This Lucario is much older than my grand-son's. Whops. I spilled a little." _The voice said. 'What? Sir Aaron was a kind man. Your a monster.' Ash thought. _"My sons and daughter are all kind until my magic appears. It all has to do with marks and anger." _The Ash said. 'Wait. I have marks. That means...' Ash thought. But it was disrupted but Pikachu thundering him. Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pikachu. "Good thing I snapped you out of it or I would have lost you." Pikachu said. "All that thinking made my head hurt." Ash said.

Suddenly they fond their way to a fork in the road. It split off to two different worlds. The one on the right lead to a castle mansion while the one on the left lead to an old Chinese's castle. Ash had received a strange feeling coming from the mansion. "Which way do we go?" Sora asked. "Left." Ash said. Then they turned left and met a gate. "Releasing miniGummi." Donald said. Ash was confused. Suddenly the gate opened. "Cool. How did you do that?" Ash asked. "Since we're too big to enter we release a miniature version of a Gummi Ship. We use a miniGummi. The controls for the ship are in here so we don't have to get in the ship." Sora said.

(On The Land Of Dragons.)

Sora was driving and crashed the Gummi Ship onto the plant. The only good news was that they weren't hurt or separated. "Great driving." Ash said sarcastically. They were deep in a bamboo forest. "Hey it was an accident." Sora said in defense as they walked. "At least we're not separated like the last time you parked on a planet." Donald said as he remembered Sora crashing into Tarzan's world. Sora sweatdropped. "Next time Sora, you should let Goofy drive the Gummi ship." Pikachu said to the Keyblade Master.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean, Pikachu?" Sora asked, frowning to the yellow mouse's comment. "Nothing." Pikachu said. "Just don't take it too personal Sora, it just that I believe Goofy should be driving for now on since he doesn't crash into things like you."

Then the gang stopped. Suddenly Sora saw a large Dragon like shadow on a rock next to a Chinese 'man'. Or that's what saw. The 'man' had a small cricket on 'his' shoulder. "See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army." the snake-like shadow being said to the disguised woman. Mulan looked at the dragon shadow and was in fear. "I don't know. Maybe I should turn back." Mulan said.

"It's a Heartless. Let's get it." Sora said for he wasn't listening to their conversation. Then he, Donald and Pikachu ran off. "Don't you think we better look before we leap." Goofy said. "Come on." Ash said as he ran after them.

(Small A/:N: I will not make Ash and Mulan speak Japanese. 1) I don't understand it. 2) I don't know how to write it. And 3)It would be too confusing for people that don't know how to speak Japanese or read it.)

The female soldier turned around and looks surprised when she saw Sora, Donald, and Pikachu coming at her. She and Cri-Kee yelped in surprised as the shadow figure on the rock disappeared and being replaced with a red lizard that ran out from behind the rock and hid behind the female soldier. Sora, Donald, and Pikachu stop running as they realized that their sudden impressions lead to a misleading.

Goofy and Ash came up to them as Goofy recognized the lizard. "Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked out loud, catching Sora and Donald's attention.

Mushu quickly popped up over the female soldier's shoulder. "That's right, I know heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary. Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" Mushu threatens, obviously not remembering the trio. "Yeah….right….." Cri-Kee muttered softly. "Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Sora exclaimed happily, clearly ignoring the little dragon's threats.

"Well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're…you're-" Mushu paused when he recognized the trio. "…Sora! Donald! Goofy! And Ash!"

"Do you know them?" Mulan asked in disbelief. "That's a shock." the purple cricket said out loud, in which Mushu completely the ignored the little insect's comment as he jumped off the female shoulder and walked over to Sora.

"KNOW them! Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" he asked, leaning on Sora's shin.

"How do you know me?" Ash asked. "Don't you remember. We were training our dragon powers for months. I even showed you a move you called Overheat. You even showed me your secret moves." Mushu said. "Secret moves?" Sora said. "Yeah. Draco meteor, Aura sphere, and Judgement." Mushu said. Ash covered his mouth. "Not another word about me or I kill you." Ash whispered to Mushu. "That's the Ash I know." Mushu whispered back at him.

Ash got up. "You must have mistaken my for someone else." Ash said as he returned to his regular self. "Yeah your right." Mushu lied so he can be alive. "By the way, who are you guys?" Ash asked, glancing at Mulan and Cri-Kee. "My name is Cri-Kee." the purple cricket greeted warmly. The group of five smiled at him then turned to the self-claimed male soldier, who got up to 'his' feet and took notice of their stares.

"Oh….and I'm Mulan…." 'he' begun then realized 'he' almost blown 'his' cover. "Um, no, I-I….mean….." 'he' stuttered, trying to make his voice 'manly.' "Ping!" Mushu stated, raising his finger in the air. 'This isn't going to work….' Cri-Kee said to himself in his head and sighed heavily. Donald got suspicious, raising an eyebrow. "Mulan Ping?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Mulan tries her best to keep up with the charade. "Just…Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." she said in her 'manly' voice to the group, hoping her charade is fooling them.

Sora, Donald, and Pikachu buy her act while Ash stared at the so called 'Ping.' He has a feeling that this male soldier was hiding something from them. 'I can sense 'Ping' is definitely hiding something from us but what is it?' the young trainer pondered deeply, still keeping his gaze upon 'Ping.'

Mulan bit her lower lip, knowing that she didn't fool Ash and Goofy but lucky she did fool Sora and the rest. The young Keyblade Master took the time to ask the 'male' warrior a question. "You know Mushu?" "Mushu's one of my family's guardians." 'he' replied. "We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian." Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right!" Mushu replied then quickly went on 'Ping's' shoulder. "And that puts you five up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!" "Mushu…." 'Ping' and Cri-Kee scolded at the little dragon through their teeth. "Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked the group. "Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked the group.

Sora thought for a second then quickly replied. "Hmm, sounds fair." 'Ping', Mushu, and Cri-Kee looked please by his response. "See, Ping here was just on his way to join Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mushu informed the group. "Would you join us?" 'Ping' asked. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." The group look confused. "What do you mean, 'fit in'?" Sora asked confusedly.

"Well, um, uh, don't-don't worry about that." Mushu assured the group, hoping that they will buy in his lame lie. 'Nice job, Mushu….' Cri-Kee moaned in his mind. He knew right away that Mulan's cover has been exposed. 'They aren't going buy into that…'

'Somethings off about this Ping.' Ash thought then it hit him. 'Wait a minute. Soft cheeks and lipstick. He must be a girl. I will never be embarrassed to mistake a flat chested girl for boy ever again.' Ash thought to himself. Goofy also figured Ping was a girl. The young trainer chuckled quietly to himself while Goofy announced his discovery out loud. "You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" he asked.

Sora, Donald, and Pikachu looked at Goofy (While Ash continued to chuckle to himself quietly) with confused expressions then looked back at 'Ping.' They were taken back by this as their eyes widen like dinner plates. "You're a…girl?" Sora gasped.

Mulan looked hopeful, believing her disguise was actual working. "You didn't notice?" she asked. "Goofy and I did." Ash chimed happily. "What?" Pikachu looked surprise to hear this coming from his trainer. "I certainly didn't." He replied. "Not us either." Sora exclaimed with Donald nodded in agreement. Mulan looked back at Mushu and Cri-Kee "I think it's working." she said with excitement.

Mushu and Cri-Kee didn't looked too convince since they knew it didn't fool Ash and Goofy. "I don't know-those two would fall for anything. And I've seen Ash dress up like a girl." He said as Mulan walked pass the group. "I'm right here!" Sora shouted, looked offend along with Donald and Pikachu. Ash was steaming with anger when he heard Mushu say he saw him dress up like a girl.

Moments later…

The group walked to the Encampment, where they were awestruck to see a large recruiting post in the opening. They walked in as Mushu popped out of her armor and whispered. "Remember, girl-man-ly!"

'This better work, lizard brain or else you have to deal with me.' Cri-Kee hissed within his mind, glaring at the little dragon. The two quickly hidden themselves inside Mulan's armor as Mulan straightens herself up then started to walk in an awkward-looking way towards the line ahead. The only ones who noticed it were Ash and Pikachu, who sweat-dropped to see her walking like that.

"Um…Mulan….you…know guys don't walk like that." he informed her. The female warrior stopped her pace. "They don't?" she asked. Ash and Pikachu nodded. "Uh-huh, they sure don't." Pikachu exclaimed. "Oh….." she said, look embarrassed. "Sorry." she apologized. "It's ok, Mulan." Ash assured the Chinese woman, offering her a warm smile, which she returned by smiling back to him. The trio continued to head to the line.

They got in line with Ash at the front. Suddenly out of nowhere, a four foot man in red and black armor with his hair also in a bun and a black eye shoved Ash out of the way. "Bout time we got some grub." he mumbled as he got in line. "Hey, no cutting!" Sora yelled at the small man angrily."Get out!" Donald quacked angrily. Suddenly, the small man punched Sora right on his cheek, which made Donald as he tackled the little man to the ground. "Back off!" the small man growled angrily as he tries to get Donald off him.

On the side lines, Pikachu, Mulan, and Goofy look worried. They needed to do something to cool down the fighting between Donald and the short man. Before anyone of them could do anything about it, a skinny guy in a yellow and black armor with his hair in a bun appeared out of nowhere, shoved Donald and the short man aside. "Hey, a space in the line!" Suddenly, an over-sized, bald monk-looking guy with squinty eyes in a blue and black armor popped out of nowhere accidentally pushed the short guy and skinny guy away with his belly. "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." he said, obliviously thinking about food.

"Knuckle sandwiches." The short guy said. "That does it!" Sora growled angrily as he and Donald joined into the brawl.

Pikachu, Mulan, Goofy, and the monk were getting really worried at the brawl since it was getting out of hand. Ash was planning on ordering Pikachu to use his Thunderbolt on them but before he could a get a chance to do so, Mulan step in and tried her best to calm down the situation. "Please!" she shouted.

Everyone paused on what they were doing for a moment as they turned their attention to her. "Please!" the skinny guy mocked in a girly voice. "What a girl!" the short guy retorted. Mulan quickly recovered as she switches to her manly voice. "Uh…knock it off!" she demanded, trying to keep her temper at bay. "Knock what off?" the short guy demanded, raising an eyebrow at her. "You punched me!" Sora replied, glaring at the short guy. "Cutting in line!" Donald added, glaring at the short guy as well. "What a shrimp!" the skinny taunted with a smirk.

Suddenly, Mushu popped out of Mulan's armor, thinking the skinny guy was mocking him. Hidden within Mulan's armor, Cri-Kee growled angrily. 'What is that idiot think he is doing? He's going to blown Mulan's cover. That moron…'

"Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips?" Mushu growled angrily. Mulan was starting to panic as she tries her best to keep her family guardian quiet but to no luck. "I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" he stated proudly then he was pushed back inside the armor by Mulan, hoping no one heard him. "Your a moron." The short man said to Ash. "Moron!" Ash yelled then he got into the battle.

Mulan quickly tried to change the subject as she regains her composure. "L-Let's just get back in line, okay?" she suggested, hoping they will listen to her but to no luck. "Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Sora complained. "Want some more?" the short guy offered. Before the two can fight again, everyone heard a male voice. "Soldiers! Get back in line!" the male voice demanded. Everyone turned their heads to see a man in black armor with a red cape. His hair was also in a low bun held by a red sash as he approaches the line.

Ash took the moment to study this man. He looked like a good fighter. 'Maybe he can make Ash mad enough.' The other Ash thought as he looked at him. "The Captain!" the skinny guy gasped in panic to see the Imperial Army's Captain approaching. The group quickly got into a line as Donald took a peek at the short man before he straightens himself again. The Captain walked to the back line and stopped for a moment as he glances at the eight male soldiers suspiciously before he walked back.

Sora mumbled angrily to himself as he glared at the short man then gasped when he saw several Heartless appeared next to them. "What are they?" Mulan asked.

"Heartless!" Sora replied as he and Ash summoned their Keyblades. Mulan, Donald, and Goofy whipped out their weapons while Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder with his cheeks sparkling with electricity. The three guys from earlier went off to get their weapons while the remaining army troops whipped out their weapons and got into their battle stances.

"Mul….uh….I mean Ping…..get ready because you're going to need it." Ash said to Mulan. She nodded. The group attacked the Heartless, who were lunging at the group from all sides. The battle rages on as Ash slashes and fires (Any of his electric) attacks at the Heartless, Sora doing slashes combos at the Heartless, Goofy bashing the black creatures with shield while Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Donald casting spells to back up the group. As for Mulan, let's just say she was holding her own quite well.

On the sidelines a man in a hood suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was standing on top of the Encampment guard post as he gazes upon the battle below him. His eyes were set only on one person and that was Ash. 'Poor Heartless…..they don't have a chance against Ash and his friends…' the man thought happily. 'And it seems Ash's Aura is continuing to grow even stronger from each battle…that's good…or is it bad?' the hooded person paused for a moment as he continued to watch the group fight off against the Heartless.

'Whether if it is good or not, I still need to keep an eye on him. He does look like someone in our organization that passed on. What was his name?' He shook his head. 'Nah. I shouldn't be thinking about that…..right now my main focus is to continue to watch over him and hope for the best in him. I sure do hope Xenmes was right about him.' Under his hood, a smile appeared on his face. 'Okay with that settle, there's still something bothering and that is…..WHERE IN THE HELL IS AXEL?' he screamed in his mind. 'He promises me that he'll be here but the lazy butt never shows up. That does it when I get back and I'm going to give him a swift but fun punishment that will teach a lesson….'

The group managed to defeat all the Heartless as they put away their weapons. The Captain seems impressed as he approaches the group. "You four!" he said, gaining Ash, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's attention. "What are your names?" "Sora." Sora replied. "Donald." Donald replied as well. "Goofy." Goofy replied also. "Ash and this here is Pikachu." Ash introduced him and Pikachu to the Captain. "What's up?" Pikachu said, waving his hand at the Captain.

"You four are welcome in my troops. Your battle skills are encouraging." the Captain said to the group. Mulan decided it was time for her to introduce herself as well. "I am the son of Fa Zhou-" "You should return home." the Captain quickly cut her off. Mulan was taken back by this. "B-but…That would dishonor my family!" she exclaimed in her manly voice. The Captain turned his attention to her and gave her an evil look. "You'd rather dishonor my troops?" he asked her.

Ash decided to step in and back up his friend. "Come on Captain, he just need some more experience in battling. He won't dishonor your troops so please give Ping a chance to prove himself to you." Ash pleaded. Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah if Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time." "Hmm…." the Captain still has second thoughts.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together." Sora said to the Captain. The group nodded in agreement.

The Captain considered this suggestion. "So….you wanted to be tested?" he asked, receiving nods from the group. He paused for a moment, thinking what he should do? A minute pass by until he spoke up again. "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"I doubt that. You five will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops." the Captain informed the group. Sora placed his hand behind his head. "That's it? No problem." he replied. "Right?" he asked the group. "Let go then!" Ash said with enthusiasm then turned his attention to Ping. "Right, Ping?" "R-Right?" she replied softly. The group was about to head off to the mountain until the Captain stopped them.

"This assignment will start tomorrow morning." the Captain said to them. The group fell to the ground, anime-style. "Aw man!" Sora, Donald, and Pikachu whined. "So don't let me down, understand?" the Captain completely ignored the group's whines as he asked them. The group got up and dusted themselves off. "Sir!" they shouted.

"Dismiss!" the Captain ordered as he walked off, leaving the group sighed in relief. "Well that went well…" Pikachu joked. "It sure did…" Ash chuckled then turned his attention to Mulan. "Is there something wrong Ash?" Ping asked. Ash snapped out of it. "It's just my brain acting up on me again." Ash said. "What brain?" Sora asked. Then Ash punched him.

"ASH what's wrong with you?" Donald asked. "I... I don't know." Ash replied. Then he changed the subject so his friends wouldn't worry about him. "Why don't we train you." Ash said to Ping. "Yeah. The Caption will expecting improvement from me." Ping said.

The group spent most of the day training Mulan to improve her battle skills. Ash and Sora took turns to train her. Their training methods were tough upon the newbie fighter but somewhat Mulan managed to get better through their tough regime. Her stance, her dodging and striking improved a lot thanks to her training partners. At sunset, Ash and Sora decided to end Mulan's training for today as the Chinese woman fell to the ground on her back, sweaty and exhausted. "Ugh…..I'm so tired….." the exhausted Mulan groaned.

"Me too." Ash said, agreed with tired out Chinese woman. "That was some major workout." he wiped a sweat off his forehead. "Well at least she is improving a lot." Sora sai as he takes a sip from a bowl of water then handed to Ash. "True." Ash agreed as he takes a sip then handed the bowl of water to the exhausted Milan. "Here Mulan." "Thank you, Ash." she thanked him as she drank the water.

"Aw it was nothing." Ash said. "It was cool that you got a new power Ash." Goofy said. "Yeah." Ash said as he remembered he obtained the fire orb. "This is great." Ash said. "Uh." Sora said as he placed his arms behind his head. "Yeah!" Donald and Pikachu agreed as they fall onto their backs and placed their arms behind their heads like Sora.

Soon Ash, Mulan, and Goofy joined along side their friends as everyone were now lying on their backs and gazing at the sky. A gentle breeze of cold air blow passes the group making them moaned in satisfaction. The breeze's cold touch relaxes the exhausted group for a moment as they continued to stare at the sky.

It was so relaxing that Ash fell asleep.

**What is Ash dreaming? Who is the man in the hood? It seems he's part of the organization.**

**What will happen next? Stay tune.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	9. Chapter 8 China's Greatest Warriors

Ch. 8 China's Greatest Warriors

**Unlike Jhonn7 I was able to make another chapter. And what I'm saying is that you disappoint me when you discontinued. You really did. So ya.**

_Words_ **= Dream**

_'Words in dream'_ **= Ash speaking or thinking**

Words = **real life**

(In Ash's dream.)

_Ash woke up to see all his friends are gone. 'Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ping, Pikachu?' Ash grew more worried as he called off their names one by one. He got up and saw he was in a regular forest. Suddenly a scream called out. 'That's sounds like Misty.' Ash said as he recognized the voice. 'What's she doing here?' Ash asked himself. _

_He ran and saw Misty being tied up by some men. 'I got to save her.' Ash thought. Suddenly he noticed he was already there. His body was sucked to a tree by an arrow. 'What's going on?' Ash thought. But Misty's screams snapped him out of it. He ran towards her and phased right through her._

_'What the?' Ash said. He tried to touch someone else and the same result happened. 'What's going on?' He asked himself again. Suddenly the scenery changed and it was very dark and gloomy. "Somebody help ME!" Misty yelled somewhere faraway. Ash's heart reacted and his left side glowed a dark purple. 'What's going ON?' He asked for the third time. Suddenly Misty ran to the same tree his body was on. A huge centipede with a woman's body appeared out of nowhere and slider to Misty._

_"Hey Keyko why don't you shot it like you did me." Ash's body said coldly. Ash looked at the body and noticed it wasn't dead. "What?" Misty asked confusedly. "Keyko, Keyko. Who ever she is I'm not her. Cause I'm..." Misty started to say but the centipede woman grabbed her. "Let go!" Misty yelled to the monster as she grabbed onto Ash's hair, which was much longer than the one he was watching the piece in. "No you let go!" The other Ash yelled._

_"Give me the sacred jewel." The strange creature said. "Get away from me!" Misty yelled then she release one of her hands and shot a piece of energy and damaged the monster. Misty was let down and let go of the other Ash's hair. "Now with that over with, can you release this stupid arrow." Ash's body said. Suddenly an old woman and her men appeared. "Don't do it." The old hag said. Suddenly the monster ripped Misty's right side. A pink sphere covered in blood launched out of her body. The monster ate it. "Why did you let it eat it?" Ash's body asked angerly._

_Suddenly the monster began to squeeze them to death. "Just release my arrow." Ash said. "No don't if he is released from my sister's spell then everything will end." The hag said. "Hey it's ether me or ugly." Ash said. Misty reached for the arrow while saying. "I choose to... LIVE!" Misty yelled as she pulled on the arrow. It suddenly disappeared. Ash's heart began to beat. (The one in the dream and the real Ash's heart.) The centipede did one more squeeze and entrapped them. But Ash used his claw like fingers to rip them free._

_The monster yelled in pain. "Iron Ribber Soul Stealer!" Ash yelled as he killed the creature. After it's pieces fell to the ground Misty said. "Is it dead." Then the pieces moved. "Hurry. Retrieve the jewel before it regenerates." The old lady said. "You mean it's not dead." Misty said. Then she and the ghost Ash saw a pink light in one of the pieces. Misty grabbed it and pulled it out of the flesh. Suddenly it all turned into bones. Ash's spirit woke up in a flash._

...

Ash jumped up in alert to see Sora woke him up. "It's time for our mission." Sora said. Ash nodded and waked back to camp where all his friends were waiting.

"Sorry. I over slept." Ash said. "Typical." Mushu and Pikachu said. "So where we going again?" Ash asked. They fell backwards, anime-style. "I wounder why Ash is so forgetful today. First waking up now not remembering where to go." Sora whispered to the others. Ash got worried that they were worrying about him. "I'm fine I forget where I'm going." Ash said. "True. That's probably why we always get lost." Pikachu said. "We do not get lost." Ash yelled. "Whoa Ash I didn't mean to offend you." Pikachu said. "I know but my anger it seems its rising." Ash said after calming down.

"You always had a bad temper when we were training." Mushu said. Ash gave him the death glare. "And you gave a lot of death glares too." Mushu added. "Mushu you said you didn't know Ash." Goofy said. "Yeah. Well... Um... We should get that path cleared." Mushu said. "He's right we should do our duties first." Sora said. Then they left the camp.

The reached the cross point when a hood man appeared. "What do you want?" Ash asked. "Yeah we got enough with dealing the Heartless." Sora agreed. "I just wanted to ask someone important about something. Xhas, if you can hear me, you are officially off the team and not because your haft heartless, it's because your inside a kid so bye, and can I have your room mines too small?" The guy asked. Ash became infuriated in rage. "Whoa Ash calm down." Pikachu said as he notice the fire in his buddy's eyes.

"Off, you can't do that to me. Without me you wouldn't even be here." Ash whispered to himself. "I'll take you off the team and from life!" Ash yelled. This scared everyone. 'I think they made a mistake for giving me this job.' The guy thought. "Totals." The guy said as he disappeared. "Get back here you coward! That's right your all cowards now!" Ash yelled to the heavens. Pikachu thunderbolt Ash. It did the work and snapped Ash out of it. "What happened?" Ash asked. "You just freaked us out." Sora said.

"I knew you were weird but how angry you was right there. That was plain nuts." Mushu said. "It was totally horrifying seeing you yelled at the heavens with that much anger." Ping said. "I'm sorry my anger is a bit wild." Ash said. "It's not just a bit wild, it's out of controlled." Donald said. "Yeah. I knew your anger was rising over the years but this is too much." Pikachu said. This made Ash sad. "I'll go up a head since no one wants me." Ash said as he went up the mountain trail.

The gang became sad. "You know it was that origination that messed him up. I bet if we apologist he won't be depressed anymore." Goofy said. "That's a good plan." Sora said. "Besides we need to show all of our strengths not just Ash's." Then they followed Ash. But what they saw surprised them, Ash was up against like a hundred Heartless.

"We better help him, there are too many Heartless for him to battle alone." Sora said. Ash was slashing away his anger as the gang helped. "I don't need your help." Ash said in a demonic tone. "Yes you do you sound like you're being posse." Ping said. After the long battle the gang rested on the ground. "Ash are you okay?" Mushu asked after he got out from his hiding spot. "Yeah. I think.." Ash said. "We better clear the way before more Heartless arrive." Mushu said. Sora got up and used a potion then he broke the first bolder into two. Ash suddenly got up. "I think my healing powers have kicked in." Ash guessed. "That's cool." Sora said.

As they restored their teammates energy/health and proceed, they asked Ash about the whole heartless incident earlier. "So how come those Heartless were suddenly after you?" Sora asked. "My anger must have attracted them." Ash said. "That's why I try to tell you to calm down." Pikachu said. Ash was feeling worse. Sora noticed this. "We're sorry for attacking out for your anger. It just scared us that's all." Sora said. "And I'm sorry for running off like that." Ash said.

"That man just made me so angry. Something inside me must have reacted to that statement. I wounder who this Xhas is?" Ash asked. "Well when you weren't your-self you said that was your nickname in the origination." Pikachu said. "That's enough Pikachu." Ash ordered. "Whoa. That was totally unexpected." Pikachu said. Then they reached the end of the trail. Sora open up the way and they walked. "Now to report to the Captain." Sora said. Just then the army arrived. "Wow they're fast." Ash said.

The captain addressed them. "Good job. That's the kind of work like to see in my men." He said. "Yeah well Ping approved a lot." Sora said. The captain looked at Ping. "Indeed he did. You may join my army Ping." The captain said. Then the troop went on ahead. After they were gone the young Keyblader said. "That was close." "Yeah. At least he didn't know what happen to Ash or he'd be off." Ping said. "I can hear you." Ash said. "We better get to the camp." Goofy said. "Yeah." They agreed.

Then they reached the snow point camp. It was pretty cool that they had this camp up and running in two minutes. "So what do we do now?" Pikachu asked. "Well we should train Ash to control his temper." Sora said. "Bad idea." Donald said. "How come?" Sora asked. "Because the King tried to do that to Satoshi. And his anger stayed the same." Goofy said. Ash's heart reacted in pain. "Whose Satoshi?" Sora, Ping, Pikachu, Mushu and Kri-Chi asked. Ash heart felt like it was on fire. "He was the Keyblader before you, Sora. Pulse he was the King's apprentice." Goofy said.

"Wow. So where is he now?" Sora asked. "He turned bad and was sealed away forever in a place near some town called Pewter City." Donald said. When Pikachu heard the name Pewter City he began to panic. Ash was just frozen. "So who was this Satoshi before he was the last Keyblader?" Sora asked. "He was a young King traveling a nation called Kanto." Goofy said. "Wow. A King. That's a very high honor." Sora said. "Yeah. But he was around 10." Donald said. "That's very young." Ping said. "You know I heard before he turned evil he had a son called..." Goofy said. Then he notice Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" Donald asked. "Pikachu acting up too." Ping said. "Stop IT!" Ash yelled. This woke Pikachu from his fear trance. Not to mention made the troops looked at them. Pikachu suddenly fell off Ash's shoulders as he ran into a cave. "Guys. Shan-Yu was spotted going into that cave earlier." Mushu said. "We better help him again." Sora said.

...

Ash ran and ran until he met the end of the cave. He began punching it. 'Why.. Why did he have to be related to me. I'm nothing like him.' Ash though as he cried. Suddenly he felt a hand. He looked back and saw Leaf. "Now now. I know it's hard for you but things might turn around." Leaf said. Her voice was exactly like the female voice in his first dream. (The 'I'm sorry' part at the end of chapter 2.) "Leaf what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I missed you." She said. Then they heard talking. "I better leave. They mustn't find me." Leaf said then she entered a black portal. "Who's after you?" Ash asked. "I can't say. Just know this. Your old friends are not what they say or mean to say." Leaf said. Then she disappeared.

Suddenly his friends walked up to him. "We're sorry we brought up bad memories." Goofy said. "It's just, I wanted to know who the guy before me was." Sora said. "No. It was my fault. I was the one who ran into here." Ash said. Then the animals waked out of the opening leading to the exit of the cave. Suddenly someone snapped their fingers and a barrier appeared. Not to mention Ash disappeared. "Where'd Ash go?" Ping asked. "Worry about that later. We have Heartless upon us." Sora said as Catarina and flying Heartless appeared. Sora and Ping got out their weapons.

In a secret cave behind the statue in the cave clearing, the same hooded man from earlier watched the battle. Then another hooded person appeared. He was a bit shorter that the first one with brown eyes. He also had black marks all over his body. But his hood covered his face and his body.

"Nice disappearance act, Xhas." The slightly taller one said to his 'friend' known as Xhas. "Piece of cake." He said. "And using that Hun guy to release some heartless was brilliant." The hooded man said. Xhas nodded. "But I wounder why your daughter appeared. And what did she mean. We're friends right?" He asked. Xhas stayed quit, then BAM! He hit his 'friend's' left check. "What was that for?" The guy asked as he hold his cheek. "That's for kicking me out." Xhas said. Looking like he was going to kill the guy at any minute. "No wait. You have it all wrong." Xhas looked confuse. "The guys back at the castle said I had to pretend to kick you out to get the old you back." The man said. "Those idiots! They send the weakest and they forgot who their dealing with. What's wrong with them. Didn't Axel tell you it was under controlled, Demyx." Xhas said.

"All he said was you were alive and he was going to get Roxas. And besides, he was suppose to help me." Demyx said. "Who is Roxas by the way?" Xhas asked. He also heard Axel say that strange name before on the phone. "He's our newest member. Number 13." Demyx replied. "Then what number am I?" Xhas asked. "Number 0." Demyx said. "Thanks." Xhas said sarcastically.

Then Xhas noticed Sora and Ping were almost done beating up the Heartless. "I better get going." Xhas said. The he disappeared. "Tell the gang to never do that again. And I have everything under control." Xhas's voice said from the smoke. "That's when I worry the most." Demyx said the he disappeared too.

(Back with the gang)

When the last Heartless fell, the barrier disappeared, and Ash reappeared. Their animal companions walked up to them. "It's good to see you again." Pikachu said. "Hey. There was no need to worry." Ash said Dawn's catchphrase. "That's when I worry the most." Pikachu said it's zinger. "So where did you go?" Ping asked. "I don't know. When I heard that snap, I guess I zoned out." Ash said.

"We better get going, the Captain's probably worrying about us." Sora said. Then they left the cave.

When they reached the camp they saw it was burnt to the ground. Only a few things were kind-of in tack. As they entered the village Sora asked. "What happened?" Suddenly they heard a groan. They fallowed it and found the captain in pain. "What happened?" Ping asked. "The Huns attacked and injured a lot of our troops. If you had stayed we might have had a chance." The Captain said.

"This is all our fault." Sora said. "You mean my fault." Ash said. "Ash, this is no time to beat ourselves up." Ping said. This cheered the gang up. "Yeah." Donald yelled. Then Sora turned his attention on the captain. "Where did they go?" He asked. "Further up the mountain" The Captain said. Then he tried to get up. "Wo...Wo. You can't go in that condition." Pikachu said. "He's right. You better lay down and rest." Goofy said. The Captain agreed, then he took a nap. "Alright. Time to get the Huns." Sora said. Then they ran up the mountain side.

...

When they reached a very large hill, they saw Shan-Yu. "There he is." Sora said. Strangely the earth started to tremble. "What's happening?" Ping asked. Suddenly thousands of propeller like Heartless appeared. The gang got out their weapons as Shan-Yu yelled and lead his Heartless Army into battle. "Let's split up." Sora said. Then they ran in different directions and defeated several Heartless.

When they were done, Shan-Yu was left. Suddenly more Heartless appeared. "Come on!" Ash yelled in annoyance. Out of nowhere the three soldiers they met earlier appeared with a rocket. Suddenly Ping grabbed their rocket and pointed it at Shan-Yu, then changed it to a mountain. She started to look for matches. "So are we going to blast them?" Mushu asked as he popped out of his hiding hole. "Get back here." Cri-kee said.

Then Ping grabbed Mushu, used his flamethrower, and dropped him onto the rocket. Suddenly it exploded, and the rocket part flew to the cracker ice mountain. "You're going the wrong way!" Mushu yelled to Ping, then the rocket hit the mountain. The ice thinned and cracked until it was thrown down into an enormous avalanche. "Run!" Ash screamed. Just then the Captain arrived with two of his men. Ping pushed them out of the way as the gang and the three soldiers got out of the way of the avalanche. Suddenly it passed/spared them.

They got up as a curtain red dragon stomped up to them. "Alright Mulan, I have had enough. First the cave, now the rocket. What's wrong with you girl?" Mushu asked as Cri-kee slammed his face. Then Mushu noticed the Captain. "Whops.." Mushu said. "Wait a minute. You're a woman?" The Captain said. The gang looked scared. "You knew." He continued. "It's not what it looks like." Ash said. "And just when you saved my life." The Captain said. Then he and his troops began to leave. "Where are You going?" Ash asked. "We're going to report to the palace." the Captain said. Then they left.

"You're leaving us! That's low! I thought the Imperial Army was more than that!" Ash yelled. The anger in his voice raise with every word. But they were long gone. "Get Back Here!" Ash screamed. He tried to run after them but he was hold back by his friends. "Let me Go!" Ash yelled. "Not until you calm down!" Donald said. "But they deserved it." Ash said. "No they don't." Pikachu said. Ash was a bit stunned by this but he kept resisting. "Ash, if you don't calm down you'll become a monster." Sora said. The word monster sulk into Ash's head and he finally calmed down.

When they let him go, he keeled to the ground and started to cry. "Ash. I know I messed things up. But you always were there for me. Now it's my turn." Mushu said. "Why don't we go back to the village and try to fix it." "Yeah." Ash said sadly. Then he got up. "Are you coming Ping?" Sora asked. The she let down her hair and took off her armor to revile a lightly green karate uniform. "It's Mulan now." She said. "Okay let's go!" Sora said, then they walked down the mountain.

When they reached half way down the mountain, they saw the avalanche clearing. Suddenly Shan-Yu popped out of the snow like a stubborn weed. Then more propeller Heartless appeared. "Wow." Sora said. "Looks like they're going to the capital." Ash said. "We have to stop warn the emperor." Mulan said. Then they rushed down the mountain to the Check Point. "Which way to the capital?" Ash asked. "There." Mulan pointed to the left gate. "Then lets go." Sora said. Then they entered the left gate and entered the capital square. The Captain was there with his men; some looked dreadful.

"Captain! Shan-Yu is alive and he's coming to the capital!" Mulan said. "Why should I believe you?" He asked. Then the dreadful looking soldiers turned into Heartless. "That's why." Sora said. Then they got into battle mode. Once they were done, they headed towards the emperor's palace. They saw the emperor was captured by Shan-Yu. "Stop!" Ash yelled. This distracted the Hun and the Captain took the emperor inside the palace. He suddenly locked the gates.

This angered the Hun. He tried to charge it but the gang blocked him. "If you want the emperor you'll have to go through us." Mulan said. The rest of the gang agreed. Suddenly the battle begun.

The gang started to attack. Sora did a lot of damage on Shan-Yu with his constant attacks. Suddenly Sora and Shan-Yu were in a sword lock; Sora was able to push Shan off. This caused him major damage. Then Mulan, Mushu, and Sora used a very high power fire combo. This destroyed the Heartless that were helping Shan, and caused deep damage to him. Once they were done the Hun and Ash started to glow black.

They became super fast. They fought with each other many times. The rest of the gang dodged their attacks. Then Ash and Shan were across from each other. That meant who ever attacks first will finish the other off. Suddenly they began their attack. Suddenly they were where the other was originally. Ash left arm started to bleed deeply but he smiled a wicked smile. Suddenly Shan-Yu fell to the ground and turned into black dust. The wind soon blew the dust away.

The gang cheered then looked at Ash's wound. "Are you okay?" Goofy asked. "Yeah." Ash said. He tried to move his arm but couldn't. "You better have that healed." Mulan said. "Cure." Donald said. Then Ash's wound was healed. "Thanks." Ash said. "What was up with that?" Sora asked. "I don't know. I felt this burst of energy and suddenly I'm super fast." Ash said. "Maybe it's another ability you gain." Mulan said. Suddenly an orb appeared. It had the water symbol on it. Ash grabbed it and he emerged water energy.

(A bit later.)

The capital was full of people in the background, wondering what happened. The Emperor looked at the gang. "You have disobeyed a captain, stole your father's armor, and dishonored the Imperial Army. But on top of that..." The emperor said. "I know what going to happen." Sora said. "You have saved us all." The Emperor said, this confused them. Then he gave each of them a metal. Then he gave Mulan Shan-Yu's sword. She wield it high. "Good for her." Sora said.

"Alright. Now the ancestors have got to let me back in." Mushu said. "Wait a minute you were lying to us." Sora said after they over heard him. "Uh oh." Mushu said. Then Sora and Donald started to chase Mushu. Ash laughed a little. Suddenly the sword glowed. Sora stopped chasing Mushu and got into position. Suddenly the seance changed and a beam of light shot from the sword; the light formed a keyhole. Sora leaped backwards and used his Keyblade to open another gate. Suddenly the seance changed back.

"What happened?" Mulan asked. "Time for us to go." Sora said. "Can't you stay." The Captain said. "Sorry but other worlds are waiting." Ash said. "Now don't you fight you love birds." Donald said. Then Goofy and Pikachu laughed, Mulan and the Captain blushed, and Ash was confused. Then the gang minus Mulan transported away.

Back on board they received a sword and Secret Ansem report 8. 'Guess I'll learn more about him.' Ash thought.

**Well there you go. I don't really remember what they got in this world but if there's more detail or items let me know.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	10. Secret Ansem Report VIII

Secret Ansem Report 8

It appears that I have been too distracted by the behavior of Xehanort and his cohorts, and by the events occurring in their vicinity. My friends' struggle to protect the realm of light from the treat of Heartless is now over, with Xehanort's Heartless-going by the name of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness-defeated at last. The other wielder of the Keyblade, this "Hero," traveled from world to world sealing up keyholes and laying Heartless low.

Meanwhile, the king, who had dived into the realm of Darkness, worked with the Keyblader-wielding hero to close the door to Kingdom Hearts from the realms of both darkness and light, thus holding off the treat of tremendous darkness. But there are still a great number of Heartless afoot, and Organization XIII and the Nobodies continue to be active in the shadows.

Indeed, the world is still a dangerous place. We must find a way to do battle with these enemies. Thus I will both make amends and have my revenge. It is for this reason that I infiltrated Castle Oblivion.

It contains 13 floors above and 12 floors below ground, with the contents of its "White Rooms" transforming in response of its visitors' memories. Organization XIII was conducting experiments on memory here. The subject in these experiments, a girl named Namine`, appeared to possess extremely unusual abilities. Were they attempting to derive something from these powers?

Refusing to be distracted by Organization XIII, I had returned to my own secret research when a new visitor appeared at the castle today. It was Sora, the Keyblade-wielding hero who had defeated Ansem, and his companions. Deep underground, the search of darkness arose. All the players are coming together, it would seem.

**Another Report very short. Not that much info. **

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	11. Ch 9 Do You Think your a Hero?

Ch. 9 Do You Think Your a Hero?

**Chapter 9 is finally here.**

Once they strained things out and looked at the report a new world opened up. It had a coliseum on the top and a skull on the bottom. It also looked like it could connected to the other castle world. "Why don't we go there." Ash said pointing to the new world. "What's wrong with the other one?" Sora asked. "Well... I think you know this one." Ash said. "Garwsh he's right. It's Hercules world." Goofy said. "Oh boy!" Donald cheered. "Alright we'll visit. But after we do we're going to that castle." Sora said. Then they landed. 'Somehow this reminds me of home.' Ash thought as they were teleported.

When they opened their eyes they saw they were on a bleak and barren strip that lead to two gates, one green that was blocked by blue fire and one blue, and to a golden stair chase. "Goofy did you landed on the right side?" Donald asked. "I thought I did." Goofy replied. Soon Ash breath in refreshment. "What is it?" Donald notice Sora was worried. "I can't use my drive." Sora said. "That is weird. Hey Ash do you have this problem?" Goofy asked the ravine hair boy, "Nope. I'm in tip top shape. In fact I feel even better." Ash said. "Well there's Olympics." Sora pointed to the very long stairs.

Suddenly a woman in a purple dress came running out of the blue gate. She was fallowed by Heartless. Soon the gang slashed and defeated the creatures. "Thanks." The woman said. "What are you doing down here?" Pikachu asked. "I went to ask Hades if he could give wonder boy a break. But I got attacked by the Heartless." She said. "Wonder boy?" Ash asked. "I'm talking about Hercules." She said. "You know you remind me of him."

"So who are you?" Sora asked. "I'm Megera. But call me Meg." She said. "Heard from Herc that you guys are tough." "Yeah cause we're heroes." Donald said. "Junior Heroes, Donald." Goofy corrected him. "Soo... how's Herc?" Sora asked before Donald could have a fit. "Exhausted. He won't sleep, not to mention Hades keeps sending monsters everyday. That's why I wanted to talk to Hades." Meg said. "No need to worry. We'll do it." Ash said. "Thanks. Now to convince Wonder boy to sleep." Meg said. Then she walked up the stairs.

"I agree with Ash. If Herc needs us then lets help." Sora said. The two animals cheered. Suddenly they looked at Ash. "So where's this Hades?" Pikachu asked his buddy. "The blue door." Ash said. "How come?" Donald asked. "Well Meg came out of that door." Ash said. Then they walked over to the door, while that happened Ash thought. 'And this place feels like a second home were I know where everything is. Which is weird. I've never been here before now.' Soon they walked through the gate to a hallow cave that lead to a smaller cave. In the cave they were in, they saw white spheres floating in the air. "What are they?" Goofy asked. "Souls." Ash replied. "How'd you know that?" Pikachu said. This snapped Ash back to normal. "Huh. I didn't know that." Ash said. "But you said." Pikachu said. "I think he was just out of it." Sora said. This suddenly scared them. They soon shacked it and moved on.

In the next cave it was a lot longer and had souls in it too. "Well at least we haven't seen a Heartless yet." Sora said. On cue many Heartless appeared. Ash was in great shape as they fought while the others weren't so lucky. "Man. Heartless are sure stronger down here." Sora said as he slashed one. "Maybe it's because we're weaker, well except for Ash." Pikachu said then he zapped one. They soon finished the Heartless. "What do you mean?" Donald asked. "Well back at that strip, Sora, you said you felt weaker and couldn't engage your drive." Pikachu said. Sora nodded. "Well I believe this place is taking our strengths." "How come I don't feel weaker?" Ash asked his buddy. "I don't know why but somehow, instead of losing your strength you gain more." Pikachu said.

They soon continued on their quest. Soon they entered a room with a save point. Up ahead was a greenish hole. Suddenly a hooded man ran. "Run, run. Run away." He yelled then he bumped into Ash. "You better watch out for Hades." He whispered. "It would be like home." Ash said as they swapped some paper. Then the man ran away. Ash soon returned to normal in an instance.

"Huh. He must have gave this to me while we bumped." Ash sequestered as he looked at the letter. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulders and read the letter. "Dear value member, we know that you've been helping the enimy, you'd been stealing our supplies, and that you've fallen in love with a human. If you want to see her again return to us and return our items." Ash looked sad. 'How could they do that to me. Just when I gave them valuable info and data.' Ash thought. Soon his saddens turned into rage. 'Maybe if I'm human I can get rid of myself like I've always wanted. That'll show them to underestimate me.' Ash thought as the darkness in his heart was controlling him. To make the trio and his pet not know of his plans he yelled. "They took her. They took her and left this." Then he pushed Pikachu off. "If they want me then they'll have to catch me."

Ash soon ran off. 'Now to get rid of my pain and my weaker self.' Ash thought. (This is Dark thinking, from part one of Family Tree. He will appear and talk Ash into and out of trouble. That means the dark Ash and the Ash we know. See Family Tree part one for more answers.) "We better fallow him. We don't want a recap of Mulan's world." Sora said reminding them of what happened when Ash tries to runaway. Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Sora's shoulders.

(In Hades chamber.)

Hades was yelling at Pete about how Hercules was always beating up his monsters. "Well, how 'bout you send someone who is already dead. Then you won't have to worry about him dying." Pete said. "That's not a bad idea. And I have just the man in mind." Hades said. Suddenly Ash came up and grabbed Hades. "Take my life." Ash said in a mixture of himself that Ash that was tormenting him and Dark. "Ah, Ash. Unpredictable as ever. And asking for the same thing again. After I raise this guy then I can take your request." Hades said. Then the table in the middle turned to show a green vortex.

"What is it?" Pete asked. "Why this is the Underworlds most secure holding cell, where all the most evil villains souls live. Soon Ash will be joining them." Hades said. "But Master Ash, how come you want to die?" Pete asked. "Because everyday I feel graft, anger, sorrow and pain. I want it all to stop." Ash said. He tried not to cry. "And now the guy that is almost as strong as Ash, but has the loyalty I need. The Under world's most powerful villain..." Hades introduced. Then he thrown some fire balls down there. Soon a black hair, scared left eye, right arm in a sling, red Kameko wearing guy appeared out of a cloud of smoke. "Okay, lets get straight to the point. Now here's the deal, I set you free, no ketches, you're free as a bird. And all you have to do is bet Hercules in a one on one battle to the death." Hades said.

"This is my story and your not part of it." The man said. This angered the god. "Did you forget who you're talking to. I am the lord of the dead." Hades yelled. "No wonder nobody wants to die." The man joked. "That's it. YOU'RE FIRED!" Hades screamed. Soon Sora and the Gang arrived. "Not you again." He was very red. "Hades we want to talk to you." Sora said. "Ladies take care of Ash's request. While I deal with the meddlers." Hades said. Soon three ugly women appeared with a very thin and damaged string. This string was Ash's life span.

While the gang was fighting Hades, through their attacks weren't doing anything, the ladies got out a pair of scissors. "I feel funny again." Sora said. "Oh that's right. That's the underworld law. You see down here, heroes are zeros. Comes with the turf." Hades said. Then they kept fighting.

The hags soon began to cut the string. But with all their might and the previous damage already on it, the sting wouldn't brake. Soon the scissors broke. "Sir we can't cut them." The tallest one said. "Not again." Hades yelled. "Pikachu why don't you use thunder on those ladies." Sora commanded. "Sure." Pikachu agreed. Then he jumped up and released electricity. He chard the ladies and made Ash faint, since they still had Ash's life span in their hands. Soon the hags teleported away. Hades was steaming mad again.

"Get your friend and leave." The man said. "But we have to talk to Hades." Sora said. "You can't fight him here." The stranger said. Sora nodded and got Ash. They soon left Hades' chamber. They dodged several of Hades attacks and defeated some Heartless as they ran for the exit. When they reached the save point room, they sighed in releaf. "You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Sora asked the mysterious man. "No, I'm no hero.. I'm just an... Auron." The gang was confused. "My name." "I'm Sora." "Donald." Donald jumped onto Sora. "Goofy." Goofy introduced as he jumped onto them. Soon they fell. "I'm Pikachu and this is Ash." Pikachu said. Ash was still asleep. "It seems destiny has put us together. Let me be your guardian." Auron said. "Thanks. But we can take care of ourselves." Sora said. They soon left the cave.

(Back in Hades' chamber.)

"Don't worry. I've got Heartless all over the place. They won't be leaving anytime soon." Pete said calmly. Soon Hades erupted. "This is my underworld, you twit! I'll do what I want!" Hades yelled. Soon a giant, three headed, black dog pared through the window. "Cerberus, go." Hades commanded. Then the dog beast ran to the blue gate.

(Back with the Gang and Auron.)

They had defeated several Heartless while they ran towards the exit of the Underworld. Once they actually reached it they saw it had a giant black lock on it. "What? It's closed." Donald said. Then the gang, minus Ash and Auron, tired to opened it. "Come on, open!" Sora mumbled. Then Donald noticed the Keyhole. Sora soon got out his Keyblade. "Will that open it?" Auron asked. "Yeah. I think so." Sora said. Soon they heard a guzzling sound. Suddenly the humongous Cerberus fell from the sky. Sora got back to the door. He fired a beam of light and unlocked the door. Pikachu, Donald, and Goofy opened the door.

Auron fend off Cerberus while Donald and Goofy grabbed Ash and Pikachu and got out of there. Sora looked back at when he was almost through the doors. Sora soon turned around and joined Auron. "Uh... Sora wait." Donald said as the young Keyblader did that. Soon a barrier blocked the door.

The duo did a number amounts of Combos and reactions to defeat the beast. Once it laid down in defeat, the barrier disappeared. Suddenly the three headed Dog got back up. "Come on!" Pikachu yelled. Sora and Auron were able to get through the gate as Donald and Goofy were closing them. The Disney crew soon made sill faces at the mut as the doors closed.

(In the Colosseum.)

"Come on, Wonder boy, play hooky for a day." Meg was talking to Hercules in the waiting hall. "For old times sake." "They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down." Herc protested. Meg sighed. Hercules suddenly got up. "Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" He asked. He tried to flex his muscles but they looked a bit flabby. He soon waved goodbye to Meg as he left. Meg turned to the entrance. "Sora, don't let me down." She said.

(Back in the Underworld.)

"Whew... We dodged a built there." Sora said. "Huh..." Donald said as he looked around. This interested his friends. "Where did Auron go?" "Don't worry. He can take care of himself." Pikachu said. "Yeah. Let's talk to Meg and try this again." Sora said. They nodded. Soon they heard a yawn. They looked at Ash and saw him wake up. "Well hello sleeping beauty." Soar kid to the Pokemon trainer. "What's that for?" Ash asked. "You were napping while we were nauseating with Hades." Goofy said. "That's weird. I don't remember going to Hades." Ash said. This shocked the gang. "What about the letter?" Sora asked. "What letter?" Ash asked. Sora got out the piece of paper from earlier. When he opened it, it was blank.

"Are you sure you didn't make it up?" Ash asked. "We're sure." Donald said. The rest of the gang nodded. "Well we better talk to that Meg person." Ash said. They soon walked towards the steps.

(Many fleets of stairs later.)

Ash and Pikachu were okay after the hick,(Pikachu's okay since he's on Ash's shoulders. Why Ash isn't tired is a mystery. He must have a lot to do with stairs when he was a legendary.) Sora and the others were hardly breathing. After they rested they walk through giant gates and saw the Colosseum.

(In Hades Room.)

The villains were all silent. Then Hades said. "Let me get this right. That brat's keyblade works on any lock?" "That's right." Pete agreed. "(Laugh.) Have I told you about the kill er Colosseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool." Hades said. "Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak." Pete said. "Problem. Zeus locked it up tight." Hades said. Pete grunted in disappointment. then Hades began to laugh a little. Pete was confused. "Bingo..." Hades said, confusing Pete some more. "All we have to do is swipe that key... and then reopen the underdrome." Hades said.

"Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover." Pete said. Hades laughed once. He began think of a plan. "I think this calls for a woman's touch." He said. Then he formed a small Meg statue out of thin air.

(With Meg.)

She was still in the waiting hall when she felt a cold wind of disturbance. She soon began to hold herself.

(With the gang.)

They had just reached the courtyard when Goofy said. "Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories." Ash thought he was back in the hall of Origins, but it was a different color, as they were walking. This also thought also disturbed the young boy for he has never been there, so why does he have this feeling.

As they were moments to the door, Hercules walked out of the same doors. He didn't look so good. They stopped and the dime god/mortal looked at them all happy. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! When'd you get here?" He asked. "Hey, Herc!" Sora said. "Hi." Donald said. "Howdy there." Goofy said. Hercules walked to them. "Whose your new friends?" He asked. "This is Ash and Pikachu." Sora said. "Hi." They said. "So you on another adventure?" Herc asked, Meg was now at the doors. "Yeah, trackin' down some friends, whipin' out some Heartless." Sora said. "Junior heroes, always buisy." Herc said, as he and Sora friendly grabbed each other's hand. "You know it." Sora agreed.

They soon went inside where Herc sat down on a bench while everybody, except Pikachu who was still on Ash's shoulders, stand. "So, did you find those friends of yours?" Herc made the first question. "Still working on it. When we got here ran into Meg-Meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody our. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two... but the Underworld drains away all our strength." Sora said. "But I'm not affected by it." Ash said to Sora. "I know, but we don't want an epidemic here." Sora whispered to Ash.

Then he turned his attenuation back to Herc and Meg. "Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Sora asked. "Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." Herc said. 'Just like my world.' Ash thought of the Dawn stone that evolves some Pokemon and protects the gods and mortals from his world's Underworld curse. Ash never used for he wasn't affected by this curse.

"Think we could use it?" Sora asked. "Sure, why not. I'll go get it for you." Herc said. "Thanks." Donald said. "Real nice for you." Goofy said. "Buy Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you..." Herc said then he got up. "Know what you need? Training. Why don't you talk to Phil?" "Hey, good idea." Sora said. Then Hercules left, Sora and the gang left towards the arena. But Meg stopped them. "So, did you talked to Hades?" She asked. "Slight set back, but once we get the Olympus stone we'll talk to Hades." Sora said. Soon they left. Meg sighed.

(With the gang.)

They had entered a large, opened sky stadium. They saw a short, goat like man checking these pots. "Hey champ, how feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capoche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, and sleep." The man said to who he thought was Hercules as he checking the pots while having his back against the gang the whole time. The kingdom Hearts gang giggled while Pikachu said. "That's three words."

The goat man turned around in anger but when he saw the group he became happy. He got closer to the gang. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes." The man said. "Looking good Phil." Sora said to the creature. "Never better. Who's the kid with the rat?" Phil asked. "KID/RAT!" Ash and Pikachu yelled angerly. "Um... This is Ash and his partner Pikachu." Sora said. "So how you guys been? Have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?" Phil asked. They began to think. "Nope, you ain't go what it takes. So what's up?" Phil asked.

After they told him what happened. "Ha ha ha! You three and ratboy are gonna take on Hades?" Phil asked. "My name is not ratboy. It's ASH!" Ash yelled. "Like I care." Phil said. "So what was so funny?" Donald asked before Ash tried to kill their friend. "You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys." Phil said. "So can we start training?" Sora asked. "Sure you start the first practice, then Mr. Attitude will do the next one." Phil said.

After practice. "So how was THAT?" Sora asked. "You're not done, you friend has to do that too. After you're all done with all of my challenges, then I'll tell you what I think." Phil said.

After all that training, Herc walked to the near center. Soon they all went and talked with him. "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit." Phil said after they approached the hero. "Where to?" Pikachu asked. "None of your beeswax." Phil said then he left. They turned back to Herc. "Sorry guys... The Olympus stone has been stolen." Wonder boy said. "What!" Sora, Ash, and Pikachu said. "By who?" Goofy asked. "We don't know yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black hooded cloak." Herc said.

"And he had accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white." Herc said. 'Man the Origination is getting sloppy.' Ash thought as the others nodded. "Someone you know?" Herc asked. "I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Sora asked. "Sure." The haft god and mortal agreed. "By the way, haven't seen Meg around, have you?" They nodded no. "Oh, okay..." Herc said.

"What's wrong your heroines. Feeling under the weather?" Hades asked as he put his hand on Herc's back right shoulder. Hercules turned around. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description... you know what I'm saying?" Hades said as he turned around at the last part. "Oh right... Hades, we got to talk." Sora said as he realized it was the perfect time to talk to get things straight. Hades soon flicked Sora off.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." Hades said. Herc began to form a punch, but Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared behind the Wonder boy. "went and got herself lost in the Underworld." Hades said. Herc turned to Hades while saying. "You mean you kidnapped her." "Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" Hades said.

Herc whistled and a white horse with wings and a few blue spots landed next to Hercules. "Na uh-huh. You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra!" Hades said. "I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' mights happen." Hades said. "Yeah, accidents you caused." Sora said. "Like I said: Details, who needs 'em?" Hades said. "You're a coward." Hercules said. "Ah well. Can't all be heroes." Hades said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sora soon walked over to Herc. "Can you handle this?" Herc asked. "You got it. We're heroes." Donald said. "Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy whispered to Donald. "You can take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest." Ash said. "I'm counting on you." The hero said as he put his hands on Sora's shoulders. The winged horse walked up to his friend. "You gotta find Meg." Herc said to his horse. It nodded then flew way. The mortal god turned to the gang and sighed.

Soon the group walked all the way to the Underworld. Once they were actually there, they saw Phil on the ground. "Phil!" They yelled. Then they walked over to him. Phil gagged in pain as he got up. "What happened?" Sora asked. "I spotted this guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I knew, I'm seeing stars." Phil said. "All dressed in black!" Donald said. "He's the one that stole the Olympus stone." Ash said. "Where did he run off to?" Goofy asked. "To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc need to take a break." Phil said. "Heroes, eh? You could have just asked." Sora said. "You know someone!" Phil asked. Then Sora, Donald, Ash, and Pikachu got into fighting pose. "Oh, good one..." Phil said.

"By the way the guy doused the flames that guarded the green door and went inside." Phil said. "Thanks." Sora said, then they walked and entered the green door.

(With Herc.)

He was fighting the Hydra. Then it suddenly fainted but it's eyes were still open. Herc thought he killed it. He got up from under the best as the coward cheered. Wonder boy thanked them all, then ran off.

(With the Gang.)

After the first couple of steps they soon fell and defeated some Heartless. When they reached the end of the first cave, Sora said. "Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me." "We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast." Goofy said. Soon they fond themselves in a maze. "Now where do we go?" Sora asked. "No need to worry, just fallow me." Ash said. Soon they fond themselves in another cave. They climbed up the stone slope and entered a large room with doors in the front. In front of the doors was a hooded man. He turned to the group. "Huh. Uh. You." The man said. He uncovered his face and they saw a boy with a tomboy-ish hair style. "Wait a sec. Roxas?" The man said. Sora was moved by this while Ash somehow knew the man wasn't talking to him.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked. "Roxas? Oh, it's no use." The guy said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "Let's see here..." The man said as he got out a piece of paper. "If subject doesn't respond to virble, use aggression to liberate his true disposition... Right. Did they ever picked the wrong guy for this one..." "You're bizarre..." Sora said as the guy put the paper away and looked for something else. Soon he brought out a coin.

"He's gotta ge the thief." Goofy said. Then Ash and Pikachu busted into laughter. "Ha ha... That's.. that's the stone... ha ha... I thought the gods could have make a better stone... he... But that design is ridicules.. ha ha." Ash said. "Now that's plain rude." The man said. The he held it high and a something light was showered on him.

Soon the Pokemon world navies got up and got into fighting mode with the others. Soon water clones of the man appeared. After they defeated 100 of the clones, the man holded his left shoulder. "Roxas, com back to us." He said then he disappeared.

"Guy's a broken record." Sora said. "Hey look." Donald said. Then he walked over to the place the weirdo left. Donald picked up the stone. He brought it to Sora. And the Keyblade hero held it up. Soon the same light that hit the weirdo hit them. They all felt like their own strength was back to normal. "Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Sora said. Then when they reached the door there was a report on the steps.

Ash recovered it and fond out it was another Secret Ansem report. It was also number 5. "We'll read that later on the ship. Now we have to save Meg." Sora said. Ash nodded and put the paper in his backpack. They soon went inside. When they did they saw a giant rock with a Meg civilized out and a keyhole. Behind and in the lock of the rock was pure darkness. Ash tried to not be attracted by it as Sora held up his keyblade.

Soon a light emerged around it. Suddenly a beam of that light hit the keyhole and broke the rock. Soon only green-blue light emerged from where the darkness was. "Meg." Pikachu said. "Almost there." Sora said. Then they jumped down the hole the green light glowed on.

When they reached the bottom, they saw Meg was tied up, next to Hades. He laughed. "How that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help. Now have a nice day." Hades said. Then he disappeared. "Sora behind you." Meg warned. They turned around and saw Pete. "What's wrong? Can't fight in the underworld? Now that you guys did that I will take Ash off your hands and make you pay at the same time." Pete said. "Better think again." Sora said. "Charge." Pete said.

Soon the battle was one. "Help me." Meg said. "You take care of Meg. I'll deal with the heartless." Ash said. Soon he was slattering heartless. "I'll deal with Pete." Sora said. Soon he and Pete were fighting. Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu defended Meg.

After 3 minutes, the gang was getting tired. "There's too many!" Sora said. "Let's go." Pikachu said. Sora soon freed Meg. Suddenly someone throw a couple of bat Heartless at Pete, he was instantly knocked out. Herc ran pass the creature to the group. "Sorry I'm late." He said. He whistled and his trusty stead appeared.

He knocked Pete down again and landed near them. Herc grabbed Meg and said. "Take Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Colosseum." Herc put his girl on his horse. It soon flew away. "What about you?" Ash asked. "I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Hercules answered. Sora nodded. The gang ran towards the exit.

At the same time Pete had gotten back up. "Now wait a sec." He said but was blocked but Herc.

(With the gang.)

Back in the place they were before, Ash and Sora were feeling guilty. Meg landed Pegasus in front of the heroes. "Sora.. I won't leave him." Meg said. "He'll be okay." Sora said. "Look even Herc has his limit. He can't be winning forever." Meg said. "Yeah. I have my limits too." Ash agreed. "Even if he's an idiot." Pikachu said. Soon Ash punched Pikachu on the head. "Then we'll go back him up." Sora said to Meg. "Get Meg outta here!" Donald talked to the horse. It nodded then it left.

(Back in the hole.)

Ghost like Heartless joined Pete and the bats. Herc on the other hand looked like he was ready to throw in the towel. Soon Sora and the gang appeared, ready to fight. After defeating Pete, and avoiding falling rocks, Pete said. "This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits and take Ash back next time." Then he ran away. Suddenly the room began to shake. Sora and the heroes ran and jumped up the escape hole.

"Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good." Hades said. "Don't count you chickens before they hatch. You're just glad you don't have to worry about the others. My son's other self will deal with time." A man with a black clout and hood said, his eyes were blood red. "Dark? My old master. I didn't know you where here. Or that you had a son." Hades said. "Well, that's what you call him." The man know as Dark said. "And a lot can happen over the many militia's I've spent."

(With the gang & Hercules.)

They had escaped the underworld and stopped at the slip they first arrived at when they landed. Pikachu soon realized something. "Wait? Where's Ash?" Pikachu asked frenziedly. "I don't know." Herc said. Then they heard a familiar voice. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time." They turned around and saw him. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora said. "And where's Ash?" Pikachu asked. "Can it, Keyboy." Hades said. "And your friend is fine, I fond him snoozing where you and Pete were fighting." He showed them Ash.

Donald and Goofy grabbed Ash while Herc said. "Then let me." He walked up to the flame headed god. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."Herc said. "Yeah, yeah, styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are FALLING APART up there, champ." Hades said. Then he disappeared. "Wait!" Sora yelled, but it was too late.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to." Herc said. Then he ran off. A few seconds later, Ash woke up in a hurry. He began sniffing, which was weird for him. Once he was done he said. "I smell blood." This scared the group. They soon went up the stairs.

(At the Colosseum.)

"This can't be..." Herc said as he fell to his knees in disbelief. After dodging some falling stones, the gang had reached the place and saw the huge Hydra. Herc's friends ran up to him. "Champ! You're okay." Phil said in relief. "I've failed..." The sad hero said. "It's not your fault." His girlfriend said. "I left everyone unprotected. Hades was right. I'm just a... a washout." Herc said as he hang his head low.

"AW come on champ. I didn't train you to think like that." Phil said. "Wonderboy.." Meg said sadly. Sora got closer to Herc. "Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." Sora said. "I'm some hero." Her said sadly as he held his head. The Hydra got closer as Meg picked Herc up and walked him away. "Herc needs help." Donald said. "Yeah." Sora agreed. "Don't suppose you got room for one more?" Phil asked as he did some cheesy fighting moves. "We're in." Meg said as she and Pegasus came into the picture.

Soon they began hitting it in the head. Once they destroyed it, three more took it's place. Phil used pots with Sora to stun the creature. Ash and the others beheaded them. But a ton of heads replaced the three. Using lightning, healing powers, and Pegasus, they beheaded one last time. Soon, once they made clear it was dead, Ash jump onto the creatures back and cut something out. Before his friends could see what he cut out, he ate it

"So, what did you ate?" Sora asked after Ash got down. "Something that would keep me awake." Ash said. "Bet you were hungry, so you kept falling asleep." Goofy said. "Right on the nose." Ash said. "So that must mean you ate a piece of the Hydra. ... Gross." Sora said. Donald looked green. "You could say that." Ash said, not feeling ashamed of what he ate.

They pushed that gross thought aside and walked over to their friends. "I let you down. I'm just... no use." Herc said. "It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg said. Ash nodded. "She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest." Sora said. "There won't be any games for a while, anyways." Goofy said. Meg got up. "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu, I owe you Big time." She said. "Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it" Sora said "Yeah, that's what heroes are for." Donald said. "When did you five make hero?" Meg asked. "Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road." Ash said. "Okay, don't be strangers." Meg said.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules." Goofy said. "Yeah.." Herc said sadly. Donald turned to Phil. "Phil?" Donald asked. "Oh, well, take care you guys. Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on." Phil said. "Well, time to go. Oh, I forgot. The Olympus Stone." Sora said. Hercules got up while Sora got it out. But when Herc was about to touch it, it started to glow.

The coin soon floated in the air as Sora got his Keyblade out. Light glowed around both items. Soon the scenery disappeared and a beam of light shot out of the coin and made a keyhole. Sora twirled his weapon around and shot a different beam of light into the Keyhole. Something unlocked, then the scenery was back. Soon the gang retrieved another Keyblade then returned to the Ship.

**Wow now a guy name Dark is involved too. Things are going hazard.**

**And did you like the little Inuyasha/Shipo act Ash and Pikachu did in the middle-ish.**

**What will happen next? Will I answer some of your questions? Maybe. Maybe not. Stay toon.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	12. ch 10 A Small intermission

ch. 10 A small Intermission

The gang had just arrived back at the ship when they felt a bit of a quake. "Huh?" Goofy said. "Hey, wait a minute... Is the ship moving on it's own?" Sora asked. "Yep! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion." Goofy said. Ash sighed in relief that they weren't going to the castle. Soon the reached the place.

After they were near enough to Merlin's place, Ash asked. "I wonder what's up?" When they reached the house they saw Heartless leaving and disappearing. "C'mon." Sora said. Once they were inside Merlin got up and the gang got closer. "Well, now... took your time, did you?" The Wizard said. "Oh, it was you who summoned us, Merlin?" Pikachu said. "Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power doing so, and those infernal Heartless.." Merlin said.

"So what's up?" Sora asked. "Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District." Merlin said. Then a book appeared and the wizard gave it to Donald. "Pooh's storybook." Sora said. "That's right." Merlin said. "I know you're a god friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora- that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Back in a jiffy." Merlin said, then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Donald opened the book. "Wanna go see Pooh?" Donald asked. "Yeah." Sora said. Then he jumped up and into the book. "Wow." Pikachu said in amazement. Suddenly Ash yawned. "Oh no. Not again." Donald complained. "No, no. I just feel sleepy. That's all." Ash said. The gang sighed. Soon Pikachu got off Ash's shoulders and he laid on Merlin's bed.

(We ALL know what Sora and Pooh are doing. So let's visit Ash's dream.)

Actually, Ash wasn't dreaming of anything. But three things were taking this time to talk. They were near Ash's Heart. "Finally. A break." A black and blue colored dog creature with two white spikes on it's paws and one on it's chest said. "No thanks to you, Ash." The dog talked to someone that looked like a copy of Ash when he was in the Sinnoh league. "At least I was able to stop my son from breaking out. He did do a lot of serious attacks to my heart." Ash said. "It's my son's heart too. Not just yours." A taller man than the Ash said. He had black hair too, but had blue eyes and in an old looking outfit.

"I know Aaron, but it was mine first." This Ash said. "I know. But you've done a very poor job with it." Aaron said. "I didn't know my friends would betray me and use me as their next experiment." Ash said. "But you did wreck a lot of stuff and worlds. Not to mention made Ash eat that Hydra's heart even though it was dead." Lucario said. "Hey your 'master' was the one who wanted to do that. He was just a little influenced by our heart's hunger for hearts, that's all." Ash said. "But it was your fault for not stopping your heart from influential the master to like hearts." Lucario said. "I don't care. As long as humans are killed it was fin by me." Ash said. "Yeah right. You let Dark get hold of the master too. Do you want a rerun of the war YOU started." Lucario said.

"What war?" Aaron said. "Oh, you weren't born at that time. Ash was angry at my old master and waged war at the humans. He lost his humanity, aka his seance of right and wrong, and was what Dark wanted." Lucario said. "But who is this Dark. All I've seen of here was you two and those nice strangers we helped." Aaron said. "And Satoshi." Lucario added. Aaron nodded.

"He's the father of all the devils, and a complete monster." Luc said. "I can't believe I lost myself to his lies." Ash said. "Dark looks like Ash, so it can be confusing. But he has a purple t-shirt instead of a white one." Luc said. "Oh, um.. I think I let him on the mainframe after we fought Pete." Aaron said. Luc face palmed himself. "Well since you've never met him before it would be confusing and you would mistake him for Ash." Ash said. "It's a little confusing calling my son Ash and you Ash too." Aaron said. "Yeah. I don't know why Giratina gave the master that name. Sure he's a little picky on names. But he could have chosen another name than Ash." Luc said. "What's wrong with my name?" Ash asked. "Well since you're here it's hard to tell who's who? And having the same name makes it worse." Luc said. Ash nodded.

Soon the crystal heart they were near began to react. Soon it transformed into a giant Giratina. (From their positives. It's was able to fit in Ash's chest though with the others.) He looked really pissed off. "Okay guys... WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THE PUNCHING BAG FOR ASH?" The huge monster said. "Hey we couldn't let your nobody show his face. At least we masked your form very much so he couldn't tell what you really were." Luc said. "Still I was beaten a lot." The Giratina said still very angry. "How come your not in sleep mode?" Aaron asked. "Heartless are attacking the place. I want to at least have the hearts they're holding." The heartless said.

"Wait Heartless are attacking? Why isn't Ash awake?" Luc asked. Then he ran to the elevator that lead to the brain. The Giratina looked at the two humans on the plate form that surrounded the heart. "At least you weren't fused with the boy." Ash said to his heartless. Aaron looked at Ash. "How that happened?" Aaron asked. "When the visitors were here." Ash said. "Oh." Aaron said.

(Outside Ash's miniature world.)

After the Kingdom Heart heroes bet the stuff out of the heartless, Ash ran outside. He looked sad as he missed all the action. "Why don't you check on Pooh?" Goofy said to Sora. He nodded and went back in the book. The gang went back inside. Merlin was back. "Hey. Where did you go?" Merlin asked. "Some heartless attack. Ash was fast asleep so we decided to leave him." Pikachu said. Ash looked at his buddy. "We had to get the book back." Pikachu said. Ash calmed down a bit.

Ash looked at Merlin. "So... Do you know what happened to your friend name Ash?" Ash asked. "Not really. I heard from his allies that he just disappeared. Some say he was consumed by the Darkness and was transformed into a heartless and Nobody. But I don't know what really happen to him?" Merlin said. "That must be terrible." Goofy said. "Not really since Ash was very dark when I met him." Merlin said. He looked at the Ash before him. "Sorry. It's just he and you have the same name." Merlin said. "That's okay." Ash said.

Soon Sora came out of the book. "Couldn't wait for the old wizard huh." Merlin said to Sora. "Yeah." He said. "So what happened?" Merlin asked. "Pooh doesn't remember me or his friends." Sora said. "As I feared. It seems the Heartless has taken the pages again. They'll be in different worlds in treasure chest so look out for them." Merlin said. Sora and the Gang nodded. "Now before you go. I just have to say that there is a rule on one of you that will diff some of the rules of others. But you'll most likely obey them. But when that does happen. You may take the nature of that creature you turned into. And who knows what that creature might be." Merlin said. "So who is it?" Sora asked."I won't say. But I also have a gift. These are for summons friends. You can call them anytime." Merlin said as he gave Sora a pendent. "Just like Simba and Mushu." Donald said. "Yeah." Merlin agreed. Then the Gang teleported back to the ship.

Back on the ship. "Now let's read that report we go." Sora said. They all nodded. After they did. "I wonder who'll the rule Merlin talked about is upon." Goofy wondered. "We'll just have to wait until it happens. But if it has to anyone it has to be ones wearing the new magical outfits." Sora said. "Then it will be Ash and you." Pikachu said. "Well that's the most likely possibility." Sora said. Then they went off to the gloomy castle since no new worlds opened up.

**A small world that represents Ash's body? Weird. I will deferentially sent them there. After I eliminate some things. But this is important and being sent there is in the future. You just have to wait.**

**And who will have this special rule I made up? And why doesn't Ash like the castle. Sure it's creepy. But that's not the Ash way. See you later. **

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	13. Secret Ansem Report V

Secret Ansem Report V

**Another report.**

It seems my assistance's are doing more experiments on the Heart. And Ash was one of the first creatures to actually make progress. But his reach had several side effects. Now he's gone and his heart creature, I named a Heartless, has left. I was able to save his research. But it was scattered among the Ultra universe.

I hope Ash is okay. What is happening to the hearts of the others with this success. The newer Heartless don't have any brains unlike Ash's but they do only one thing. Act on insistent. I've also noticed the king's former apprentice Satoshi has been having nightmares. They may be a clue to the mystery Ash had left. And what's happening to the hearts my appearances. I just hope the worlds can forgive me for my mistakes. And may there be a hero to fix all this.

**Well, later your see Ash's reports. But why does Satoshi having nightmares, and what are they about. What happened to Ash? And where is his nobody? And where has his Heartless gone off to.**


	14. Ch 11 A Dark Creature

ch. 11

After opening the gate, Ash's fear for the world grew. He was able to calm himself down by thinking. 'It's only a world, nothing to be afraid of.' Over and over in his head. Soon the gang landed.

...

After entering the large estat's doors, Sora asked. "Hey, what is this place?" "It's huge." Donald said as they looked around. "And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked. "Yea." Pikachu agreed. "I like it." Ash said. They quicklly looked at him then they continued looking around. "I wonder who lives here?" Sora asked. Then they heard a terrifing noise. Pikachu smiled, it sound like one of his friends. But he was also scared since it was a scary friend. "Hey does anyone else reconize that?" Goofy asked. The gang began to think. They also heard the noise again. "Hey! That's the Beast!" Sora said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed. "Maybe we should check on him." Ash soon spotted a shadow. "Look." Ash said. They watch the dark minion crawl into an open door on that level. "Let's go!" Sora said. They soon ran into the room. "Where did it go?" Donald asked as they looked around. Donald and Ash soon noticed a rose in a glass case. Pikachu was helping Goofy at this time.l When Ash grabbed the rose, the heartless from earlier apeared in front of Donald. "Fond it." The duck said. Soon another appeared in front of of Sora. Ash put the flower down as more Heartless appeared. The gang got into fighting mode and defeated dozens of Heartless, but more came in their place.

They were soon backed up into the rose couner. Ash soon felt a large amount of pain surge within his body. _**"Get me THAT rose!" **_ A voice said to Ash. Ash was a bit confused. The voice was male, but it didn't sound like his double ganger, Lucario, nor Dark, the devil that lives in him. Before he could ask who was talking to him, Ash fond himself in a trance. "Yes master." The Pokemon world naive said. He grabbed the rose and the case, but this time the pointy bottom hit his palm.

"C'mon already." Sora said, not paying any attition to Ash. "Somebody help us!" Donald yelled. Soon a large, brown fur, horned and tailed, cape and pant wearing creature slamed through the doors. He looked really pissed off. He slattered all the Shadows with one paw. Sora said to the creature after it was done. "Just in time." Soon the hairy creature pushed his friends away. Ash soon gave the strange thing it's rose. He had mistakened the creature for the thing that had called upon him.

The creature grab it, then pushed Ash away. The monstrosity soon left the room with the rose in hand. The gang soon got up and walked to the middle of the room. "Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked. "With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora said. "Why'd he have to do that?" Donald asked, rubbing his right cheek. Soon the whole gang left.

Suddenly Ash fell to his knees."What's wrong?" Donald asked. Soon Ash was shining in a very bright light. Everybody had to cover their eyes to prevent blindness. Once the light dimished, they removed their hands and saw a large, mostly black with a red hair style fox. It got up, and Pikachu screamed. "AHH! It's a Zoroark." Soon the creature hit the mouse on it's head. "Pikachu you idiot, it's me." The creature said in Ash's voice, but he had Inuyasha's personality/attitude. The gang soon noticed it had Ash's collar like neckless, and the stone was black red. "I get it, Ash must be the one with the ability Merlin told us about." Goofy said. "Nice job sherlock homes." Ash said sacasticly.

Sora noticed Donald was looking up instead of listening to Goofy and Ash. "What is it now?" The keyblade boy asked. "I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs." Donald said after he turned around. This interested Ash. They looked up and saw no lady. They looked back at Donald. "If the Beast is here in the castel, that lady musta been Bell, right?" Goofy asked. "Yeah, maybe so. Bell might know what's happened to the Beast too." Sora said. "C'mon! Let's go find her!" Pikachu said.

They soon ran up the stairs Donald saw Bell on, and entered a corridor. They fond a large set of doors. "Oh, what am I going to do?" Bell's voice asked. Donald got ready and slammed the door opened. He soon fond himself on the floor. "Hey! Who opened the door?" The semi aquatic bird asked. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" A girl with a blue dress and apron said. She soon hugged the poor duck tightly while saying his name. "Sora! Goofy!" Bell said as she saw them entereed. "Put me down! Put me down!" Donald yelled as struggled for air. She noticed this and did. Donald looked dizzy from the lack of air.

Then Ash and Pikachu came in. "Oh, you've got some new friends." Bell said surpised of Ash. The boy turned creature looked away. "Hi I'm Pikachu, and this is Ash." Pikachu said. "So where's the Beast?" Donald asked. "Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we use to." Bell said. "Did something happened?" Sora asked. "Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" She asked. "Not exactly. But we can still help. Since we're here and all." Sora said.

"Beast won't talk to you?" Donald asked. "He's been acting strange latly. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..." Bell driffed off. "Wait a sec. Who locked who up?" Sora asked. "The Beast locked up his servents." Bell answered Sora. "But why?" Donald asked. "That's what I don't know." Bell said. "Hmmmm... Where's the dungeon?" Ash asked. "You can get to to the undercroft from the west hall. Teh dungeon is down there." Bell said. "West hall, go it." Sora said. "Be careful." Bell said. They nodded and left the room, went down the east hall, down the stairs, up the other set of stairs, walked down a hall of amor and turned right.

"There should be a way into the undercroft around here..." Sora said as they looked around. They suddenly noticed a wardrobe in the hall. Sora and the gang got closer and the keyblade hero pushed it. "Here it is." He yelled after he fond a blue door.

Suddenly a face was on the wardrobe and yelled at Sora. This freaked everyone out. Soon it moved back to it's spot in front of the door and fell asleep. After Sora slowly moved it out of the way, it said. "And I was just starting to get confortable.. May I help you?" It had a woman's voice. "Huh? What? Oh, right-Bell needs us to go to the dungeon." Sora said. "Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well why didn't you say so?" She asked. "Er..." Sora said. Ash nervously laughed.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I use to be human, you know, until the enchantress casted her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe while the Prince was turned into a beast." The woman said. "The Prince is the Beast!" Donald yelled. "The Beast is a prince!" Goofy yelled. "Who knew." Pikachu said. "That's right. Although his behavor was far from princely at the time." She said. "Kindoff like you." Pikachu joked. Ash soon punched his little buddy on the head again. "What's this about a... spell?" Sora asked.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night..." The wardrobe said. The gang came closer. "And that's it for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look toward to." They sighed. "Aww..." Doanld complained. "Hurry now. The dungeon is no place for a clock." She said. "A clock?" Goofy asked. "You'll find out soon enough." She said. "All right. Let's get going." Sora said. Soon they entered the door.

They soon saw the dungeon door. "This must be it." Sora said. Donald got closer, but an eeiry feelling had covered the entire place. Suddenly the doors came alive and tryied to smash Donald. But he escaped in time. The gang soon got ready to battle. Ash and Sora dodged the creature's long arms while the rest of the gang fought off smaller heartless the gate creature let out. Ash soon got close to the huge Heartless. "Iron reber soul stealer." Ash yelled out as he slashed it with his claws. After he backed off, the creature was twiching like crazy.

Sora raised his keyblade and a light hit the Keyhole. Soon a black spirit like Heartless was released. Ash suddenly felt a great whoosh of anger fall over him. Then he saw Misty, but her hair was down, she was wearing a white celetinal robe, and her right shoulder was bleeding. "WHY INUYASHA!" She screamed. Suddenly Ash's eyes became blood shot. He soon replaced his Keyblade with a different kind of weapon. It was a black mixture with red tin blade with a long and thick body with a sharp tip. The hilt was just like a normal sword hilt, but the left side of it curves downward to the point where it is the same length as the blade's handle. The hilt was attached to a long black devil key chain.

He held his weapon to his right side, energy began to be stored in equal waves. Soon dimands began to form. "Adimin Burrage!" Ash yelled as he swings the strange weapon. The dimonds were released and hit the spirit hard. It soon fell to the ground dieing. Once it actully hit the ground it exploded in a small cloud of darkness. The doors soon disappeared after the spirit died.

The evil aura around Ash soon disappeared. "Wow, what happened?" Ash asked. Soon he fell to the ground, blood dripping from his cheast. The animals screamed. "How did that happened to you?" Sora asked. "It must have hit me with an untra violete ray. I'm just lucky it didn't hit my heart." Ash said. Suddenly a blue vile formed around his wound. It was completely healed in no time. "What happened to you? With the dimonds." Goofy said. "I don't remember anything about dimands. I felt a pain and... I blacked out. I remember Aqua was around when I first had THIS problem." Ash said. "Wow you met Aqua." Sora said. "Yeah, 16 years and about 5 months ago. I really liked her." Ash said. "Why?" "She's a world renow Keyblade master." Donald said. "And I met her only 11 years ago." Sora added. Ash was shocked about how powerful she was.

"Ash you said when this first happened. Did this happened before?" Pikachu asked. "Well it's been so long since it was the last happened I don't remember." Ash said. He held his head and laughed neverously. "Hey Ash, I want to see your keyblade. We never really looked at it." Sora said. Ash's blade bears had resemblances to the Oblivion but it looks a little bit different. The blade was black with a long reach but it didn't have the two bat-like wings that extended downwards. Instead, it has a pair of white and black angel wings. The teeth of the weapon are very sharp and pointy. Attached to its hilt was a black devil chain tail. "I've never noticed it before but..." Sora said. "You're keyblade is way cooler than mine." Sora complained. Ash sweatdropped. He noticed there was a letter on it and a device. He looked at it. "May you travel out of the dark Xhas." It said. Ash soon put the device away. "That was weird, what kind of item was that?" Sora asked. "I don't know. But I'm keeping it in my backpack until we learn more about it." Ash said. "But what was on the letter?" Donald asked. "Oh, nothing." Ash lied.

"Now why don't we go free those sevents." Ash said. They soon walked over and opened the door. To their suprise all they saw was a clock, a candle, a tea set, and some junk. "Where is everybody?" Donald asked.

Soon they heard some whispering. "Why don't we talk to them?" A man's voice said. "I don't know, they may be working for him. One of them is a giant thingy." Another man's voice said. "Maybe their friendly." A woman's voice said. "Hey, where are you? And who ever called me a thingy come out here so I can teach you a leason." Ash treated. Soon the clock began to move, it had eyes too. "Please forgive me. Don't beat me up." The male clock said as he bowed.

"Um.. okay." Ash said, a little weirded out. "I'm sorry for my friend's attitude. Since the master had us put here he's been a little jumpy." The guy candle said in a french like actent. "So you're the sevents." Pikachu said. "We heard from a wardrobe that she was enchanted by a lady. Did this enchantress do the same thing to you?" Sora asked as Donald picked up Cogswerth. "Yes you..." The clock began to say, but Donald began to fiddle around with his stuff. "He.. he. Hey! Stop that. Put me down at once." Cogsworth said. Donald clock soon coughed. "Yes, that's right. It was the enchantress. You see a long time ago..." The clock said.

After the story of the Beast Ash was intersted by this. "And that's what happened." Cogsworth said. "Alright so the Beast needs someone to love him and him to love in order to become human again." Sora said. "Yes, this will also affect us too." The tea pot said. "That's why Bell is here, to break the spell." Lumiere said. "But the master has been acting quiet strange after this man in black arrived." Cogsworth said.

"WHAT!" The team yelled. "He's part of the bad guys." Sora said. "Well we didn't know at the time." The little tea pot said. "Well, we have to get to the beast and straighten things out." Goofy said. "Yeah." Donald agreed.

"But what about those guards we saw that were blocking the way?" Pikachu asked. "I know a way around them." Lumiere said. Soon he got off his chair and hopped over to the door. "Since the monster is gone I can show you the secert access." The gang nodded. Ash soon noticed the large treasure chest in the room. "Better check it out." Ash said before they left. He fond a map in the unusuly large chest.

Soon they left. They climbed some stuff and reached the second floor of the undercoft, in the way were two armors. "Please move we have special access to this place." Cogsworth said. They soon moved to the side. "Wow, I wish we knew that." Pikachu said.

Soon they fond themselves in a labrith. Cogsworth soon got a wheel to turn. As he hang Lanturnes with black fire were lowered. "To get the secert door to open we must change this black fire to rigular fire. " Lumiere said. "Why? This is my kind of light." Ash said. "This is enchanted fire, aka dark fire." Lumier said. Ash still liked it. "So why don't we just pour water over it." Sora said. "Like I said before, this is enchanted fire, you need the add of light in order to entingish it." Lumiere said.

"Miss Pot with deal with the water, Sora since your not into this weirdly like your friend you with be the light, and I will make the new fire." Lumiere said. "Hey! You're not thinking of keeping me up here forever?" Cogsworth asked. "That's right, we'll only have a mount of time before he loss the strenght in his arms. You'll need to refresh him before he get's back on there... Oh I almost forgot. There are a lot of boxs me and Ms. Pot can't jump over. Ash can you get rid of them." Lumeir said. Ash puffed. "Sure." Ash said. Then he ran off. Sora, and the applinces got the one Lumier showed and moved on.

After replacing all the lights, the gang went back to the entrance. "Hey! Where's the door?" Donald asked. "You need to push that lose brick to attivate it." Lumiere said. Ash did and a door shape hole was made. "Great!" Pikachu said in excitement. "I'd better get going. I've been away for far too long." Lumiere said. Soon he left. "I got to go too." Ms. Pot said as she left. "Don't worry I'm with you all the way.l" Cogsworth said. "Great." Ash said sarcasitclly. Soon the gang headed to Beast's room.

Ash soon stopped when they reached the door. "What's wrong?" Sora asked. "I don't feel well." Ash said. "You go ahead. I'll rest here." Ash said. They nodded and went a head. Ash sighed. Black static was flying off him. 'No, not again.' Ash thought.

(In Beast room.)

After calming the beast down, they began to ask him some questions. "Who was that guy that was with you?" Sora asked. "That was Xandale. He ... turned my sadness, my confussion and questions, and turned it into rage." The beast said, Ash was smirking as he listened thourgh the door. 'Just like me and Dark.' Asht thought. "I could no longer see the truth." The creature said. "I get it, that's why you locked up your sevents in the dungeon. You were trying to protect them." Goofy said. "Was that it? Was it to protect them?" Beast asked. "Of course." Sora said. "That's right. We all know of your kindness you pass on from time to time. Bell has been able to see the good in you." Cogsworth said. "Bell!" The Beast introupted his head servent. He sighed. "I've been such a jerk to her. She probably wouldn't talk to me anymore." He said. "That's not true. That's why she sent us here." Sora said.

"She did that. Oh how am I suppose to repay her?" Beast asked. "Don't bet yourself up. We'll help you." Sora said. The beast nodded. They soon left the room. The beast soon met Ash. "Who are you?" The brown creature said to the black one. "This is Ash. Our friend." Sora said. "If he's your friend he's fin by me." The beast said.

Soon they left and headed to Bell's room. Once they were actully there they saw the wardrobe was there, but not Bell. "MASTER!" She yelled. "Glad to see you again." "Where's Bell?" The Beast yelled. "She went off somewhere. She said something about a man in a black hood." The wardrobe said. "Black hooded!" Ash and the Beast yelled.

"Where is she now?" Beast asked. "I don't know check the main hall." The wardrobe said. They nodded and fond themselves at the hall. "Help me!" Bell's voice yelled. Ash's heart skipped a beat. "Bell? Where are you?" Beast asked. "I'm in the Ballroom. The Xaldin is after me." Bell said. Ash and Beast soon ran to the door in the middle of the two stairs. They bursted through the doors as the rest of the gang began to catch up. Soon they saw Bell running behind the glass doors. "I'm okay." Her voice said. Ash was looking around. As soon as the rest of the gang were in the middle of room a shadow like thing appeared and turned the room into a dark vision of it. Ash loved it.

Soon it came down as the candlelierl. They dodged the lazers as they defeated it. Once it was low in health Sora released it and the beast was released, Donald and Pikachu used thunder one the creature. After that Sora and the Beast did a combow and defeated the creature. "That was too easy." Ash said as the creature began to go bannanas. It began float away, they thought it was going die, but what it did next suprised them. It formed a cacoon of darkness. It soon broke free and revealed it had trasformed to be a horned goat like creature. "You think you can out do me. Your on." Ash yelled.

Soon it turned invisible. Ash used his illiosoun powers to find it. It soon he and the creature began to hussle. Sora jumped on the creature's back and thrown down the candlier the creature possed earlier. "Get out of the way Ash!" Sora yelled. Ash got out of the way as Sora spined the shandlier. It hit the creature in the gut and make it revisible. It took a lot of damage.

It stumbeled as it weakly got up. Ash jumped up and used a powerful dark move that tore away anything that was in the way. (Saw it on the movie.) It hit the Heartless hard. It weakly got up as it roared. It soon fell down as it disovled into light. The room soon returned to normal.

Bell came in. "You've won this time. But we'll be back." Xaldin said. Then he disappeared in the darkness.

...

"I wonder why the Originazation was here?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah." Beast agreed. "Well the Origization controlls the nobodiese." Sora said. "I bet he wanted the Heartless inside of you to get your nobody inside of ya." Goofy said figuring some of it out. The beast turned to Bell.

"I'm sorry of what I've done. I wasn't myself. Can you forgive me?" The Beast asked. "Of course I knew you weren't yourself. But I hoped... that you would have changed a bit." Bell said. "Well I... Um... mmmm." Beast said. "Oh you should have learn to trust me by now." Bell said.

Lumiere sighed. "You know the rose from before." Lumeire said. The gang turned the sevents. "Yes." Sora said. "The prince needs to find someone to love and love in return before the last petaul falls to break the curse." Cogsworth said. "Wait, am I going to be this way until and if the spell is broken?" Ash asked. "I don't know, how did this happened?" Cogsworth asked. "I guess I got it when I picked the rose up. It must have injected some of the curse into me." Ash said. "I don't know maybe you need to leave this world in order to know." Ms. Pot said. Ash nodded.

Suddenly Sora's Keyblade appeared. He soon got ready. The light emerged from the rose. Soon the background around Sora disappeared. The light shot up and formed a keyhole. Sora twirled his weapon around and shot a ray of light into the hole. After it and the black senery disappeared, the beast and Bell looked at them. "What happened?" The creature asked. "We have to go." Pikachu said. "If you hear about the hearless, nobodies, Originzation or anything acting up let us know." Sora said. "We will." Bell said. Soon the gang disappeared. They soon fond a cure hidden on the ship. "Must be a gift from Merlin." Sora sejested.

(At the tower in Hallow Bastion. Pete's Pov. Flashback.)

_"So, where is everyone?" Malefect asked. "Well Ash is trapped in a boy. And I think the others must have something other to do." I said. "What's more important than my return?" Maleficent asked. "Well there's that Organization XIII getting in the way." I continued. "Let those fools play their little game." Maleficent said. "Yay, well that runt with the Keyblade has been a big pain, too." I complained, he's a real brat. "Oh really? Alright Pete, tell me what has happen while I was away." Maleficent said._

(At Diesney castel.)

Queen Mickey was looking for a spell book. "Oh where is it?" The mouse asked. Soon two chimpmuncks came running along. "Queen Mininy." Chip said. "There's sharp thorns all over the coner stone." Dale said. "Oh dear." Mininy said in fear. Soon they headed to the conerstone.

It was a big sinning ball. Around the rest of the room were throns. "Oh!" The Diesney queen said. She looked so sad. "Oh Mickey where are you?" She asked in hope he heard. "Donald, Goofy. The castle is in danger. Oh where are you?" The Queen asked.

**Ash has turned into a Zoroark, but it's only in Beast's world.**

**What will happened to him in Disney world? And how long has it been since Ash he had last been in that world?**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	15. Ch 12 When Darkness Show It's Slimy Head

ch. 12 When Darkness Show's It's Slimy Face

Ash streched his arms. "'It's great not being that Zoroark anymore. I'm glad I don't have to worry about that curse." Ash said.

"Yeah." Pikachu said. "You were mean to me." Pikachu whispered at the last part.

"But it felt like a daga voo when that happened." Ash said.

"That is weird." Pikachu said.

Soon they notice they were heading to a castle. It looked... cute. "Hey isn't that your castle?" Sora asked.

"That's right. It's been so long since we've been home. Um... how long since we last left?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Donald said.

"I say a few years. We should ask when we reached there." Sora said. They nodded. They soon landed.

...

The gang were on a landing strip, their ship was right next to them. "This is your castle. Must be nice to be home, huh? Well?" Sora said. Donald and Goofy were looking around hastleling, like they were looking for somebody. Ash liked the atmasphere around here. It felt so confunfy. "Ya know, something just don't feel quiet right." Goofy said. "Yeah." Donald agreed. Soon rodents came up to them. It was Chip and Dale. "You're back." Chip said. "Move it! Let's go!" Dale yelled.

"Wow, wow, hold your horse. What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Queen Miney needs to see you." Chip said.

"The castle's in Danger! Hurry! To the libery!" Dale yelled. The rodent ran off in a hurry. "Fallow us." Donald yelled. Soon the bird and dog ran off. Ash, Sora, and Pikachu quickly fallowed. After a maze of clocks and stairs, Sora exited out a large grass/bush castle. The other's quickly fallowed. "How did you get here first?" Ash asked. "I'm the leader, that's why." Sora said. Ash frowned. Transgressionally, the Heartless began forming.

"WHAT!" The gang yelled as they noticed their enimies. "Here too." Sora said.

"But that should be impossible. This is a pure place." Goofy said.

"We need to hurry." Pikachu said. The gang began slashing the heartless as they ran off to the other entrance. Once done with the heartless and collecting some treasures, the gang entered the main mansion. They were in a large hallway. Up ahead were two doors, on was on the right and the other one was father up and straight on. The door on the right had some kind of barrier, it was pink and bubbleling. Ash didn't like it. 'It's so ugly. This place is now just making me sick. I hate this feeling. Where did that good atomosphere go?' Ash thought. As they walked on, heartless appeared. "Here too." Pikachu said.

"Something's wrong. We must find Minnie." Donald said. Soon they fought the creatures. After reaching the end of the hall, defeating the creatures, and healing up, they entered the room. It was full of book shelves, books, a writing table, a save point, and brooms. Walking broom to be more percipet that did the cleaning. In the room was a mouse that looked like Mickey, but it was in a big pink gown with a pink bow and matching shoes. The mouse turned around and saw the gang. It was a she, and she had an unnatural smile. Ash soon barfed. "Oh my. Could some one clean that?" Minnie asked. Soon a broom cleaned the barf up.

"Oh my. I'm really consuried now. If a crimanal like him is here it won't be long before this world is full of heartless." Minnie said. "Let me guess I look like Satoshi." Ash said.

"No. Your Ash. The dark loard." Minnie said. 'Dark loard. I sort of like that. But I just don't like how cheery that mouse looks.' Ash thought. "Um... Queen Minnie." Sora said.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! I'm glad your here. Especially when a monster is here. Could you please fend him off." Minnie said. Ash was getting tick. "Actully he's our friend." Donald said. Minnie was very suprised by this. "You mean, he's a good one?" Minnie asked. Ash was getting a bit less ticked. "Yep." Pikachu said. Minnie sighed in relief. "For a minute I thought our castle was in deep trouble. Ash's presents always did leave to danger." Minnie said. "Hey!" Ash yelled.

"Sora, who are your friends? The're not like the describtions of your other friends." The queen asked, ignoring the boy. "Well, the hot tempered one is Ash, and trust me he's not dark loard. And the small creature is Pikachu." Sora said.

"Nice to met you. Sorry about the mix up." Minnie said. Ash sighed. She was too good natured to not stay mad at. Well not in Ash's mind right now. "Apology acepted." Ash said. Minnie sighed. "What a relief." She said.

"Anyways, Queen Minnie what's going on?" Goofy finally asked. "Yeah, there's heartless everywhere." Sora said. "I actully like it." Ash said. "Ash..." Pikachu said.

"I'll tell you when we get to the couridor. It's just down the... oh my gosh! I forgot to tell the other people living in the castle. They don't know about the dangers. I have to warn them." Minnie screamed. She tried to leave, but Dounald and Goofy stopped her. "Your majisty, your the only one who can open the corridor to the stone. You can't just leave." Donald said. "Your right. But I'll need some help fending off the heartless. I am a queen." Minnie said.

"Donald, Goofy. You help her magisty while I, Pikachu, and Ash warn the others." Sora said. "No Sora. You'll just get lost." Donald said. "He's right. You don't know your way around the castle. So me and Donald will have to do it." Goofy said. "Sora. I'll be adblige to help the queen." Pikachu said. "Yeah me..." Ash said, but then he inspeculsity fell to the floor.

"ASH!" The gang yelled in suprise. The boy was coughing up blood, black blood. "Oh my!" Minnie yelled.

"Ash what's wrong?" Pikachu asked. "This place, the light it's... it's ... it's too bright. it has finally caught up to m... me..." Ash said. "What is he talking about?" Sora asked. "I have no idea. This is the first time he ever said something like that." Pikachu said.

Minnie touched the boy, the blackness on his shirt was crossing over the white and onto Minnie's Hand. She quickly pulled away, thankfully the black hadn't gotten a good grip on her. "Hey Sora where did your clothes' come from?" Minnie asked. "Well me and Ash got our suits from some fairys Yen Sid had. Why?" Sora said. "Oh those cheerful little fairies. Don't worry they're good. I was just wondering." Minnie said.

"But how come the black part of Ash's suit began to grab you like that?" Goofy asked. "Well his suit must be different. You see it's suppose to represent Ash's inner struggle of light and dark, when the darkness is about to consume him the black increases while the white decreases." Minnie said. "You mean we're going to lose Ash to the darkness?" Goofy asked.

"As long as Ash still has some of the white, the battle's no over. However you must keep an eye on him so he doesn't fall." Minnie said. "Which means someone should stay with him while we go out." "I'll do it. He's my best friend." Pikachu said. Minnie smiled. 'What a good boy. He and Sora are so alike.' Minnie thought. The rest of the gang soon left.

"Ash are you okay?" Pikachu asked. After a while, the boy regained counious. "Yeah... it's just this place. I remember being here." Ash said, it seems he was able to hear the question.

(Flashback.)

"Hey Mickey why are we here at your world?" Ash called out to his friend, they were at the bridge of the castle. Ash was wearing his Sinnoh outfit. "Well since I let you visit my home world, I was hoping you let me visit yours." Mickey said. "But I don't want to go back. I still haven't concured the darkness inside me." Ash said.

"I know, but you won't be staying, just a visit." Mickey said. Ash sighed. "Maybe I'll do that. Let me think about it." Ash said. Soon the two entered the castle. Ash soon fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"Did I forget to tell you I'm made from darkness?" Ash asked. "Oh.." Mickey realised he forgot to drop the sheild for this place. It stops all major darkness from entering, even friends born from it. "Sorry." Mickey said after he dropped the sheild. Ash soon got up. "We better make this trip short. I don't want to be the one to let a great evil into a world so filled with light." Ash said. Mickey nodded. While the two were walking, Mickey brought up a question. "What's your world like?"

Ash began to think. "Well, it's full of magical creatures that uses the elements. There are also people living there too." Ash said. "How come you left your world?" Mickey asked. "I was heart broken by both my girlfriend and my brother. I had to get away from the mermention of them, so going to another world was the only oppion. You see my brother is very popular in my world." Ash said.

"So you used your dark powers and magic to leave, right?" Mickey said. "Yep. Thankfully nobody was able to fallow me." Ash said. "Did you leave someone important behind?" Mickey asked. "Well there were my son Satoshi and my daughter Gira, but Satoshi was told I was dead and Gira was old enough to take care of herself." Ash said. "Don't you miss Satoshi?" Mickey asked. "Yes... I dearly do.. but I can't show myself. I promised my other family. If you ever met him, please don't mention my name or at least that I'm his father. So many questions will be raised." Ash said. The mouse king nodded. Mickey felt sad for him. "Why don't I show you the corner stone. Then we leave." Mickey said. Ash nodded.

(End of Flashback.)

'The force sheild is making me sick. But it feels like a force I like is blocking most of the sheild. The item that's making the sheild must be close, that's why I can still feel it's power.' Ash thought.

"Are you okay?" Pikachu asked again. "Yeah, just thinking." Ash replied. Suddenly he began coughing again.

'I need something to block the electo wavelenghts of the light, it should help me feel better. I'd say I'd need about the main choridor's room full of tower heartless in order to do that, and they need to appear just after the doors are unsealed. I just hope someone reads my message.' Ash thought. "Ash your acting weird again." Pikachu said. This snapped Ash mind back to normal. The trainer looked at his buddy.

"Sorry, my mind was acting like it belonged to someone else." Ash said. "You know that worries me." Pikachu said. "I'm sorry." Ash appologise.

After a while the boy began to fell better. He got up. "Ash, what if your not feeling well I don't want you to strain yourself." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry I'm feeling fine. Look the dark part is decreasing." Ash said, which was true. The black part was retreating to it's normal place. Pikachu sighed. "Thank goodness. I was worried I was going to lose you to the darkness." Pikachu said. "Hey I'm not going to give up just yet." Ash said. Pikachu smiled at this. "Now let's get going and ketch up with Sora." Ash said as Pikachu climbs up his buddy shoulder's. Soon they left the room.

As they walked, no heartless appeared. Which made the dou suspicous. "Did we win?" Ash asked. "Looks that way." Pikachu said. 'But if we won then I wouldn't be feeling so fine. So what's going on?' Ash thought. They looked at the large door, the barrier was gone. 'Why am I having a weird feeling about the door? Should I open it?' Ash asked. Pikachu climbs down and look at the door. He began pushing it when a smaller door opened. 'Well that's different.' Ash thought. Soon he saw the tons of heartless there and Sora and Minnie reaching the thrown room. "LIGHT!" Minnie called out once at the throne. Soon a large light began showing. "Close the door." Ash yelled. "What?" Pikachu said, but he was pushed off to the side of the hall as Ash began closing the door. But it was only haft way closed when the light reached him. It burned his skin, flesh and bones right off his body. The boy screamed from the pain.

After the horrible light show to heartless was over, it seemed Ash had disappeared, all that was left was a black peice of sludge.

A few minutes later, Pikachu gets back up only seeing the slug. Pikachu smells it, then held it's nose. "PEEW! It sinks. Well it's defenetly NOT food." Pikachu said. Then he looked around. "Hey where's Ash?" Pikachu asked. "Ow... my acking everything." Ash's voice said.

Pikachu looked around. So far the only thing in the hallway was the rodent and the slug. "Ash where are you?" Pikachu asked. "Pikachu what are you taking about I'm right here. But how'd you get so big?" Ash asked. Pikachu soon looked at the slug. It now had a mouth.

"Ash? Is that you?" Pikachu asked. "Of course it's me. But how'd you get so big? Wait? Is this like that maze like thing where me, Dawn and Barry shrank?" Ash asked. "Well you are small." Pikachu said. To be persice, slug Ash was now haft the size of a Rattatta. "Man I'm hungry." Ash complained. Pikachu sighed, even being a slug he was still the same Ash. "Hey Ash why aren't you looking at your body?" Pikachu asked. "Cause I know what happened. I shrank. There's no need to look since it'll be the same." Ash said.

"Okay... now do this." Pikachu said, then he wiggled his fingers. Ash tried to, but since he had no fingers, let alone hands, he couldn't do it. Ash soon brought up his sludge like extention which he try to wiggled. "Pikachu what's going on? Why don't I have hands." Ash said. Then he looked at his body. "Or a real body?"

"I don't know. You turned into a black like grimmer, but without hands or eyes." Pikachu said.

"So that's why your blue and look like your on fire. My powers have kicked in to help me see. But what else I do have?" Ash asked. "Well... you have a mouth and the smell of sludge." Pikachu said. This didn't make Ash fell better. "But how'd this happened?" Pikachu asked. "Well the queen must have used a Light spell, that's why I yelled to you to close the door. Since you were confused, I pushed you out of the way and began closing it. However the light hit me and I must have turned into this do to lack of energy." Ash said.

"But why are you this and not in your regular body, lying on the ground complaining like hell?" Pikachu asked. "That part I don't understand. Maybe my suite saved me, I don't know." Ash said.

"Even so, how come you were affected by the light in the first place?" Pikachu asked. "I don't know, but it hurted me a lot." Ash said. "But what do we say if the other's see you like this?" Pikachu asked. Ash began to think. "I don't know? Lie?" Ash suggested. "What! No!" Pikachu asked. "Then what do we say?" Ash asked. Before any desisions were made, Donald and Goof came running down the hall and litterly bumbed into Pikachu.

"Ow." They said. The two clownes soon got off of Pikachu. And Pikachu soon got off of Sludge Ash. "WHAA! A Heartless!" The two persouded as they noticed the boy turned slug. "What? Do I look like a heartless!" Ash yelled. The two began to think the sludge said.

"ASH!"

He nodded. "What happened to you?" Donald asked. "Did the Darkness do it?" Goofy asked. "Actully it was the light." Pikachu said. The two were confused. Then Ash caught them up to speed. "So your now a slug because you were affected by the light?" Goofy said the senayior in it's simplest form. "Please use the word slug lightly. I don't plan on being this way for long." Ash said.

"Maybe Donald's magic can cure you." Goofy said. "Worth a shot." The boy turned slug said. "Okay. Zippidy do da." Donald said. Soon Ash was turned into an old dog. "Go Fish." He said in the voice of Red from All Dogs go to heaven 2. "Wanna danda ding dong." Donald said. Emidently Ash transformed into a beaver. "This so not cool." Ash said in the voice of Norman Beaver. "I tottaly agree." Pikachu said. "Bibidy bobidy boo." Donald said. Soon Ash was a duck like Donald but in a 60's yellow trench cout. "Bee beebee bee. Wrong form." Ash said in the tone of NegaDuck. "Okay. Shish boom wow." Donald casted. Soon Ash was a stone dragon. "Great I can't even move. Oh well at least the first one I felt right at home." Ash said, his voice now was Shendo's. "Abracadabra." Donald said. Soon Ash was the black slug he was. "Man turning into different creatures has sure made me hungry." Ash said. Pikachu sighed. "Let's just find Sora and the queen." Pikachu said. Soon Ash climbed onto Pikachu's shoulder. The rodent looked at him. "Hey I've always wanted to know the feeling you had when you were on my shoulders." Ash said. Pikachu sighed, they soon went into the corridor.

After goning down the hall, down a secret stair case that was under the kings thrown, and explaining what happened to Ash, the the group caught up with Sora.

The brown hair boy looked at Ash. "It's a good look for you." Sora said. "You won't be saying that if this was you." Ash said. "True. But you do look like a leach." Sora said. "I thought he was a slug." Goofy said. "No he looks like piece of sludge." Minnie said. "I don't care as long as I'm able to return to my regular body." Ash said. "Wow Ash, calm down." Pikachu said. Ash sighed. He looked around. "Cool thornes." Ash said. "Well they were here before." Minnie said. "Someone evil is trying to tamper with our past and take our precious courner stone." Minnie looked at the big stone glowing in the room. "This stone is what keeps the castle saft from evil creatures like the heartless." Minnie said.

'That must be the thing that was making me sick.' Ash thought. Soon green fire appeared, and revealed a hologram Malefecient. "MALEFICENT!" The gang yelled. She looked at the corner stone. "My, what a wonderful castle you have here. Great location and design. However it's a bit too bright." She said. 'I'd say way too bright.' Ash thought. "That's why I've sent my lacky to fix things. Soon this castle will belong to the Heartless and the Darkness." Melfencent said. She soon tried to touch the stone, but was bounced back a little. "But that will have to wait a while." She said. She soon sees Ash on the sholder's of Pikachu.

"Can it be?" She said. Ash began to worry. 'Why is she coming over here?' Ash asked. 'Did she see it was me?' "Ash you've gotten smaller. Your love for the person of light has begun to change you. Cast her off and rejoin me." Malefecent said. 'Nope she's just nuts.' Ash thought.

"Like I'd join you." Ash said. "You know you'll regret saying no. However the offer will alway's be open." Melefencent said. "So if I regret it. I'll never join you." Ash said. Melfecent smirked. "So be it. But I do hope you like being in that form without any pollution." She said. The her hallogram disappeared. They became confused.

"What was she talking about?" Goofy asked. "Who knows." Pikachu said. "But it's a real problem that Melfecent is back." Minnie said. "Yeah, but how did she servie?" Sora asked. "It's such a mystory." Pikachu said.

"Well whatever she's talking about, Merline should know what to do. Ash I think you should stay here in the castle." Minnie said. "What! No way! One I have to make sure and see if this only happens in this world. And two, I'm freaking starving and Merline's place has food." Ash said. "So do we." Minnie said. "Yeah, but the amasphere is making me sick. If Melfencet does change the castle a bit. Please be the girly feeling. It's sickening." Ash said. Minnie pouted. Soon the gang telported back to the ship.

~Inside the ship.~

To Ash's disappointment, he was still in his slug like form. "Man I was hoping to be back to normal. It happened when we came back from Beast's world." Ash said. "Maybe its just a glich. When you get to Hallow Baston you'll be your old self." Goofy said. Ash just hoped it was as they landed.

~Hallow Baston, landing strip.~

And like the last time, Ash was still the slug. He was evilly starrying at Goofy, even though he had no eyes. "Sorry about that. I'd just thought that was the case." The dog said. Ash sighed, he was such an over kill. Suddenly he smelled the area. Toxic fems were everywhere. He loved it, and somehow the fems in the air were being pulled out of the gas and filling up his stomich. Pikachu bent down as Ash began to grow and gain weight. The boy soon breathed out while a black smag escaped his mouth.

"Wow. Your growing." Sora was the first one to make Ash notice.

The trainer looked and saw he was now on Pikachu's back. He slid down and looked at Pikachu. "Sorry about that." He said. "I didn't know I was beginning to gain weight while growing." "Ah, Ash your breath sinks." Pikachu said, as he covered his mouth from the smell. "Now that you mentioned it, Ash is smelling worse than he usullay is." Sora said. "Hey, I don't complain on how you smell. But... I'm still very hungry." Ash complained. He looked around with his aura vision, looking for some food. He soon noticed something like a cola on top of a near by house. Ash climbs up the wall and lunch onto the thing. However he was eating smoke from a chimney. "Ash what are you doing up there?" Sora asked. "Having a drink." Ash yelled back. "But that's a chibney." Donald said.

Ash looks at the thing he was sucking on and saw it was a chimney. Feeling embarres, Ash slids down back to Pikachu. "Sorry about that. I thought it was a beferage." Ash said. "Man Ash. Your acting more weird than usuall." Pikachu said. Then he notice Ash was now the height of him. "Hey Ash, you grew some more." Pikachu said. Ash soon notices this too.

"Yes, I bet it won't be that much longer until I return to my body." Ash said.

"Or just be a big, icky, stinking, over weight blob." Donald said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ash yelled. Donald soon hide behind Goofy. "Well I'll need a new hanch to ride on." Ash said. Soon he slithered up onto Goofy. Pikachu soon climbs up onto Sora. Suddenly Ash's aura vision losses Pikachu's form. "Pikachu. Pikachu where did you go?" Ash asked. "Um... I'm on Sora." Pikachu said. "Oh. Well you two have the same aura, so it was too hard to tell them apart." Ash said. "Same what?" Sora asked.

"It's like a flame certain people can see. It's shows what your soul is like. It's also a kind of engry we all have." Ash said. "Wow that's cool." Sora said. "I can only see due to having this power." Ash said.

"Well that does mean your very special. That's for sure." Pikachu said. "Thanks. I guess." Ash said. "Now to Merline's."

~At Merline's house.~

As they entered the place, Merline looked at them. "Ah, I knew you'd come." Merline said. "Hey Merline we have an emgancy, we have to get you to the king's world." Sora said. "That won't be nessisary." Merline said. Soon Donald talked to Merline about what's going on. And as he was talking, they began to disappeared.

~At the courridor room.~

Minnie was worried. Was Ash turning into that thing a sign that her kingdom was doomed? Soon she heared Donald's rambling. The gang and Merline soon reappeared in the corridor. After a while Donald and the gang noticed this. Ash was decsisted by the room. It was so void of food. "How'd we get here?" Pikachu asked. "Why I use my magic to teleport us here. That's how." Mereline said.

"Wow." Sora and Ash said.

"So how is Melfecent changing the past?" Minnie asked. "She has fond a door to a world where things are different. And changing things in there might change realties in here." Merline said. 'Why does that sound simillar to Celebi's power?' Ash thought.

"There is another door in here as well, and I will use my magic to realive it." Merline said and with a wave of his wand a one way door appeared. It was sliver with a knight's symblem on it. "This will lead you to that world. Now you have to be careful. This world will tempt you to change reality and do evil things you never did in this universe." Merline said. "Okay we'll be careful." Sora said. "And I'll keep a close eye on Ash so that his darkness doesn't take control." Pikachu said. "Hey!" Ash yelled. Soon the gang opened the door and walked right in.

...

As a smilliar door like the one in the Disney castle shocked, lots of grunts and yells were heard from it. Soon Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pikachu bursted out of the door. They quickly got back up. "Huh? What's going on? Why is everything in black an' white?" Sora asked as he looked around and at his hands. The only thing different about him was his eyes were two-d and he had white gloves on. It was true, everything was in black and white, even the carictures. "Does it fell like... um... um..." Donald said as he was trying to figure what the word was. He was in a cute sailor suit. "Deja vue." Goofy finshed his friend line. He was in a old and kind of dirty hillbilly outfite. "I'll feel really weird." Pikachu said in unconfuret. The small electirtic type looked like his manga version. In the middle of the square fencing was the same couner stone from the castle but in black and white.

Some farm aminals were also around, but they were more like backround charicters. There were also gates to other parts of the town. "Thank Acreus, it's still there." Pikachu said. The gang was looking at the stone. "Hey where's Ash?" Sora asked, and like on cue music began to play. "I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow. I'm Mr. Icicle. I'm Mr. 10 below. Friends call me Snow Miser, what ever I thouch, turns to snow in my cluch. Haha, I'm too much." Ash sang as he walked out the door. He had a white shirt on, white pants, a pimp scarf, and his kanto hat, which was in black and white. "Ash your human again." Pikachu said. "But what's up with the song?" Sora asked.

Soon the music slowed down. "I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun. I'm Mr. Heat blister. I'm Mr. 101. They call me Heat Miser, what ever I touch. Starts to melt in my cluch. Haha, I'm too much." Another Ash sang as he walked out. This confused the group. This Ash had a black shirt, black pants, and his sinnoh hat on, but in black and white. "Um could somebody tell me why there are two Ash's and not one?" Sora asked. "Maybe he was accidently splited. He wasn't having that good of a day anyways." Goofy said. Soon the two Ash's noticed each other. "What are you doing here? It's way over 40 degrees." The black shirted Ash said.

"It's none of your buisness. Thankfully I can make snow to keep me cool even in hot weather. And what are you doing here you pig?" The white shirt Ash said as a snow cloud was over his head. "PIG! Why I oughta." The other Ash said. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"Ash stop fighting with yourself, it's getting weird." Pikachu said.

"What's that." The black shirt Ash said. This caused the other to noticed the rat. "Don't know but it's sure would make as a cute statue." The white shirt Ash said. "Oh no you don't, I won't let you." The black shirt Ash said. Soon they began fighting with fire and ice, which magically appeared in their hands. Soon Pikachu used thunder on them.

After shanking off the electiricty, the two hafts felt scarred. "I think that's mom doing one of those descises again." The white shirt Ash said. "Man I hate it when she does that." The black shirt boy said. "Could you two pull together. I'm tire of your fighting." Pikachu said. "Okay mom." They said. "Mom?" Pikachu said in embarressment. "I'm not your mom. She's back in Kanto."

"Wait your not our mom? But you can control lightning." The white shirt boy said. "You know our mom. And she's in Japan." The black shirt boy said. "Cool." The two boys said. Pikachu sighed. "Could you just go back into being regular Ash again?" Pikachu asked. "What are you talking about?" The two halves asked. Pikachu fell anime style. "So who are you?" Sora asked. "Didn't you hear our songs?" The white shirt Ash asked. "We just thought it was rambleling." Goofy said. Donald nodded.

Soon The white shirt Ash went over to a corner of a cliff and fence and looked in gloom. "What a ham. I can't believe we're brothers." The black shirt boy said. "Anyways I'm Heat Miser, and the ham in the corner is my brother, Snow Miser. We control the weather." "So that explains the snow cloud, and the ice and fire." Sora said. "Yeap." Heat said.

"But how come you hate each other so much?" Pikachu asked. "Hey we're oppisites. Pluse I hate how mother always like him better than me." Heat Miser said. "But since their the same person, doesn't that mean their get excalle shares?" Donald asked Goofy. "I don't know." He replied.

"So, Heat Miser. We have to find a special door. Do you have any clues?" Sora asked. "Nope." He said.

Suddenly Snow Miser came back into the picture. "I know I do. That nice man cat, who complamented my singing, seems very supsicous." The boy said. Ash's friends soon looked over to the direction Snow Miser was pointing and saw Pete. "What!" They yelled.

"He must be the one Meleficent sent." Goofy said. "After him." Sora said, then they began running. But came back since the halves of Ash weren't fallowing them. "Um... your suppose to be travelling with us." Donald said. "Why should I go and work with slops like you? Besides I don't like working with my brother." Heat Miser asked. "Same here and I have my acts, so I don't have time to do anything else." Snow Miser said. "Maybe if you intrested us, we might join." "Well you get to hit stuff, you defeat evil, you get to use your powers." Sora said. "And it will impress your mom." Pikachu added. "Now your talking. Truce Brother?" Heat Miser said. "True Brother." Snow miser agreed. "So when do we start?"

"Well how about that bad man who loves spring and fall. He's a bad cat." Pikachu said as he point to where Pete left. "What! ERRGGHH! COME BACK HERE!" They yelled as they ran after him. "How come you'd lied?" Goofy asked. "Sometimes streching the truth on idiots helps them fight better. And I've been with one for a long time." Pikachu said. Soon the gang ran to the port where Pete was. We soon see the Miser brothers using their powers of the elements to give Pete a very bad day. Soon Sora and the gang joined in. After defeating him, the cat like man was on the ground. The cat quickly got back up. "What are you hollagances doing? I already lost my boat. I don't have anything left to steal." Pete said.

"Wait a minute? Something's not queit right." Goofy said. "Yeah. Something about him is different." Sora said. "He doesn't seem evil. Just an dim cat." The keyblader made a quick revolation, and let out his hand. "Sorry for attacking you." Sora apologised. "Finally you got your sences. BUT, I won't escept it until those two weirdoes appologise as well." Pete said. The two halves growled at the cat. "Man they creep me out." Pete said.

"Come on guys just appologise, he wasn't the guy we thought he was." Pikachu said. The white shirt Ash was the first to apologise. "And maybe later we can have a blizzerd. Haha." Snow Miser said. "Is that some kind of a drink?" Pete asked. Snow Miser just laughed. "Okay it's hot head's turn." Donald said. "Hey!" Heat miser yelled. "I'm not appologising. But I do not see you as a bad man any more." "Um.. your welcome." Pete said. The black shirt boy soon turn away. The gang soon returned to the center of the town. They soon notice 7 windows are shown with different viewings. "Those weren't there before." Donald said.

They soon saw a porjector like thing. "And neather was that." Goofy said. Donald soon pulled on the string. This showed what happened as they arrived but stops after the Goofy in the box said. "Deja vue." Soon the curtain closed. Donald tried to pull the string again, but nothing happened. "Aw they skipped our song." Snow Miser said. "I wonder what it means?" Sora asked. "I don't know." Pikachu said. "Maybe the windows can give us clues." Goofy said. They soon went over to the farthest window on the right. In it was the inside of a house. Heat Miser opened the window. "It looks like we can go inside." He said. And with one jump they went into the window.

**What will happened? Why did Ash turned into the slug like Hexxus, then split into to human Ash formed Miser brothers? What will I come up with a logical reason? You hope I can.** **But what's happens next? You'll just have to wait.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


End file.
